Dreamscape Alternate: My Life Goin' Ghost
by Imperfection07
Summary: First DP fanfic. Chapter 13 Added.
1. I just had to wish in front of Desiree!

Dreamscape Alternate: My Life Going Ghost

Note: the story doesn't run parallel with the first Dreamscape and its an alternate universe in case anyone wanted to know. I don't own DP or its characters, I just own myself and my own fancharacters if they show up. Enjoy and review!

---

Chapter 1: I just had to wish in front of Desiree!!

Weekends were pretty average...for instance, I had MATH homework. What kind of teacher gives out homework on the weekends?! So far, I guessed nothing else could go worse.

"Ah...ah...A-CHOO...!" I swiftly grabbed a tissue and blew into it. Besides me having a freaking cold everything was just peachy. I was in the "TV" room watching Danny Phantom which I had recently become a huge fan of. So far, I had gotten to the point where Danny had to pull ghost energy from Dash when I could have sworn I heard something weird. It sounded like something being intangible and going through a few dozen walls.

I stood up suddenly and grabbed another tissue which I blew into. "BFFFT!!! Who's there?" I asked. I cursed inwardly for my voice becoming a bit weird before sitting down.  
"I wish I didn't have a cold..." I grimaced. A shivering feeling crept over me as I saw a greenish mist flow around me. My eyes widened and one twitched. "Eeep..."

"So it is wished, so it shall be..." The cold voice of Desiree whispered. I reacted before getting engulfed by the mist.

"AAACK! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!" I yelped. How the heck did she get in the TV room?! I knew very well that every wish came with a price so I took this moment to avoid the mishap.

"Oh really?" She asked. "Then why, pray tell, did you say the word 'wish'?"

"Lady, have you heard of the phrase, SARCASM?!" I responded. "I'm always sarcastic when I'm s...s-ick...s—CHOO!!!" Both my hands clamped over my mouth in time to cover the sneeze.

"Really..." Desiree seemed a bit lackadaisical at this response. "Look, why don't you just start wishing. I don't have all day."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T?! AND HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET ON EARTH IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"Okay...okay...you don't have to yell." Desiree sighed. "I just got sucked into this thermos thingy and..." She turned in time to see Danny (on TV) suck the ghost energy from Dash into the Fenton Thermos.

"THAT'S THE GHOST BOY THAT DID IT!" She yelled. My eye twitched at her ear-splitting screech and I switched the TV off. I had watched the episode three times already so...onwards!

"You mean Danny Phantom?" I asked. "Look...I don't mean to have you scream but you have to go back into the Fenton Portal." I reasoned. This, however, hadn't changed Desiree's mind about it.

"Not a chance..." She remarked. "You can't make me." Something inside me snapped. I could send her back, but I wanted to see the battles close up. God...my fangirlyishness of the TV show was eating at my brain.

"Okay...I wish you were my ghost-genie!" I announced, "AND YOU CAN'T ATTACK ME!" Desiree's eyes widened before she issued a stream of curses (along with a fury cloud) and drooped over in defeat.

"Crap..." She moaned. "The brat had the nerve to make THAT wish."

"Okay then..." I paused. "Just to make sure I don't have myself hurtling to my doom, I wish my desires don't come with a price."

"Done!" Desiree sighed. "Can we just get this over with?"

I nodded understandingly before turning the TV back on to the show I was watching earlier. "I wish we (as in you and I) were in that TV show!"

"You want to be on TV?"

"No, I meant...I don't want to interfere with the original prog..." I paused suddenly. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Just checking..."

A split second later, I was in a cloudy area with Desiree. This didn't seem right and I noticed a bunch of rainbows, hearts, and fuzzy bears flying about (cringes). My eyes narrowed before I looked back at Desiree.

"Wrong Channel..." She smiled sheepishly and waved her hand around causing the area to turn white.

"What next?!" I groaned. We did make it to Amity Park; however I was not a moron to know that I couldn't survive a 30,000 meter plunge towards the ground...

To be continued...

---

Imperfection07: CLIFFHANGER!!!

Mona: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Danny: Mona, relax, it's a chapter break!

Mona: AAAAAaaahhh...oh...sorry...


	2. Reality Check in Order!

Dreamscape Alternate: My Life Goin' Ghost

Desiree: (suddenly) BREAK'S OVER!

Mona: Oo!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Danny: ; Mutter/Grumble/ARGH!

Chapter 2: Reality Check in Order!!

I felt the air current as it rushed past me. My eyes widened and I flailed about trying to find something to slow me down. The problem was the only thing I grabbed was air.

"DESIREE!!!" I shouted.

"Sorry kid. But this is the best way to get rid of you." Desiree smiled as she floated next to me. Her hand had me by my leg; this stopped my fall, for the moment. But there was the blood rushing to my head.

"WHAT!" I glared and looked towards the ground I was still pretty high up and it would've taken only four more minutes before there was an ambulance.

"I had to. If I didn't, I'd be obeying your every whim and I'm not exactly attacking you am I?" She asked.

"You really asked for it..." I thought bitterly. "I wish you also had to protect me!" Desiree floated there, stunned, before releasing my leg and sending me falling again. A series of cursing went through my head as I went towards the ground. "Great...she's stunned and I'm still falling. MONA YOU DUMMY!!!!!!!!!!!"

I continued flailing about, trying to slow down. I contained my screaming due to the fact that I knew I was probably going to be flattened by the impact. Not to mention trying to convince a villain ghost to help you is extremely difficult, ESPECIALLY WHILE FALLING!! One more glance at the ground caused my fear of heights to grow at a fast rate. That was when I let out a yell as the ground rushed up towards me...

All I could see was black, so far I could tell that I was probably unconscious or the event was just a nightmare. I picked the second...

"God...what a weird dream..." I groaned before sitting up. My vision was blurred and I rubbed my eyes trying to get focused. What I saw caused me to fall off the bed. "Oh god...this isn't a dream!!" I stood up and looked around. The whole confines of the bedroom was cartooned, or animated. So far, all I could tell was that this was not a dream and I was actually in the animated series.

"Okay...stay calm...you'll be fine..." I whispered to myself and gripped myself. "The world was just cartooned, nothing to really fret about..."

This seemed to work until I looked in the mirror at myself. I looked pretty much like my own drawing only it was done by the artist of both Danny Phantom and Fairly Odd Parents. My outfit had slightly changed. I had an orange t-shirt with blue sleeves and a small blue upside down triangle in the center, my jean pants were pretty much normal, I still had my lucky blue headband, but I was wearing gray/white tennis shoes that I wasn't wearing earlier.

"Oh no..." I bit my lip and went to a window. Oh heck, like anyone else would not have realized everything else was animated. I opened the door to my bedroom and looked around before plastering myself to the wall and inching along. With the luck I had, I'd probably be living in the same house as Dash or Paulina (then again, judging by her dad in an episode, she's Hispanic) (And I don't want to be in the same household with a menacing football player). Then again...there was that other guy (take a wild guess) but there was the conflict with the plot.

I made my way downstairs and noticed that this was like my house only it had the stuff I really worked hard to get. I got to the kitchen and peered around.  
"Desiree?" I whispered hoarsely realizing the extent of how bad my cold had gotten. She turned slightly towards me before floating over.

"It's about time you woke up." She sighed.

"Where are we?" I asked. "Besides in Amity Park?"  
  
"Some house I created. It wasn't easy, I had to position it somewhere everyone would think it was normal." Desiree smiled. "Another thing, you have a bad cold which means I have to watch you due to that wish and postpone being sent back into the ghost world."

"Who are you? My mother? You almost killed me and you expect me to...?" I asked in time to see her without a ghostly aura and standing on the floor like any other average human; not to mention she looked a lot more like my mom. "Spoke too soon..." Oh well, at least I wasn't living with Vlad...

To be continued...

Imperfection: Oo; Oh boy...um...R&R!


	3. Casper High

Dreamscape Alternate: My Life Goin' Ghost

Updated Note: The only characters I do own are Evelyn and myself.

Chapter 3: Casper High

As far as I could tell, Desiree was going to have to be my 'foster' parent in this world. Well, I did get better in a couple of days. During the recovery days Desiree had somehow been able to get my files into the Casper High data files as a new student from Ohio. Errgh...what I could do without school.

The third day turned out to be Monday (god I hated Mondays), which meant I was going to suffer a full week of schoolwork and stuff I probably already knew.

Getting to Mr. Lancer's office was easy, after that...let's say getting to know the corridors and hallways of Casper High was not an easy task.

"Uh okay...room 132." I paused and looked around. From what I could tell, I was next to room 12 and Math Class was upstairs. I spotted the nearest staircase and swiftly walked up to it. "This is going to be easy!" I though to myself only to see a bunch of Football Players was running down the stairs trying to get to football practice.

"Great..." I moaned bitterly before getting run over. I wound up back at the bottom of the stairs before standing up and dusting the footprints off me. "What could possibly go worse?"

I walked up the stairs and into Math Class. I was introduced before being placed next to a window and alongside a punk girl with pink colored hair and pigtails. Her outfit seemed to be from a soccer team except she wore jeans. Gee, never saw her before.

"Hi, I'm Evelyn." She introduced.

"My name's Mona..." I replied a bit sheepishly. "Nice to meet you...?"

"First day jitters huh?" Evelyn asked with a welcoming smile.

"Uh...yeah..." I nodded.

So far, I got to know one friend. Evelyn seemed a bit like my sister only more punk-ish and a lot nicer. One thing I do remember of my sister is her constant whining and cursing. Heck, the wish got me away from her and into a PG rated zone, HA!

Lunchtime was pretty much okay, I still hadn't caught a glimpse of Danny, Tucker, or Sam, not to mention it was a bit too quiet for my opinion.

"What is it Mona?" Evelyn asked as I held a rather suspicious look towards the door and silently chewed my sandwich.

"Has anything weird happened here?" I asked after swallowing.

"Besides a giant meat monster, an armored ghost, and a ghost boy, everything's been fine." She responded. Great, I was in a lost zone or I was in between episodes. I chose the second opinion again. So far I could tell that everything was normal. I was about to get up and get another soda when I realized that the extra two dollars Desiree got me were in my locker.

"Great..." I muttered.

"What is it?" Evelyn asked.

"I have to get something from my locker." I responded. "I'll be right back!"

Right back, not really the term for fast, wouldn't you say? Once I got to my locker I spotted Dash. He had a smug look on his face after slamming a locker shut and I took this as a good time to pretend I was an average teenager "minding my own business". This worked and he passed me.

I breathed a sigh of relief and closed my locker after fishing my two dollars out. "Close call..." I walked in the direction of the locker Dash left and paused. He might have locked an unexpecting teen in there. I noticed the locker was somewhat unhinged so it was easy to open. I cautiously opened it and paused in time to hear a body fall and a groan.

"Oh geez..." I groaned. "Are you okay?" I asked in a worried manner when I saw Danny holding his head.

"Uh...yeah." He responded. "This happens all the time." Danny stood up and brushed himself off. Just seeing Danny Fenton in person was just as exciting as meeting someone who acted in an old sci-fi TV series in a convention. Fortunately I was able to contain myself.

"Um, my name's Mona." I introduced and extended my hand towards him. I kept it from quivering as he shook it.

"Danny..." He responded. "New kid right?"

"Uh...yeah..." I nodded.

"Were you the same one who got run over by the football team this morning?" Danny asked as he released my hand. Eyebrow raise...didn't see that coming.

"You guessed it..." I had a very embarrassed look. Great, my first day at Casper High and I'm the court jester. "Well, I have to get back to the lunchroom. Evelyn is probably bored and..."

"I cannot believe you only came out with footprints!" Danny pointed out. "I usually wind up the nurse's office!"

"Eh...yeah..." I shrugged. True...it could happen. Then again Desiree probably followed me around. I did make that wish earlier. "I just got lucky."

"Okay...it was nice meeting you."

"You have Mr. Lancer in seventh period English right?" I asked, slightly hoping I was in the same classes with one or more main characters.

"Yes?"

"I could meet up with you there right?"

"Sure!"

"Okay I'd better be going then." I said before I headed towards the lunch hall and Danny went the other direction.

Things were looking up so far. If I was lucky enough I would get Desiree back into the Ghost Zone. There was just a tiny problem...I forgot about a very certain element that could happen every now and then.

"Huh?" I looked up suddenly and had my eyes narrow. "Oh no...not you..."

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!!!!!" The chubby ghost shouted. I was surprised that even Danny didn't hear him.

"I'm seriously going to be late for lunch..." I groaned before the contents of a box labeled 'Wizard of Oddball' fell on me. I stood up in the costume of what appeared to be a dog and grimaced as the ghost flew away laughing. "Good thing nobody's staring at me or I'd be transferring."

Boy was I wrong...I didn't realize that my arrival on Amity Park was not only viewed by Desiree, but by one of Danny's strongest enemies.

Meanwhile, in an isolated area..._possibly_ the ghost zone...

"She's still here sir."

"Good...don't let her out of your sight..."

"Sir, yes sir..."

"And do me a favor and stop calling me sir!"

"Sorry sir!"

"AAARGH!!!"

------

Imperfection07: Hmm, who can be watching? Perhaps 'you-know-who' saw the main character arrive? Thanks for the reviews so far! And don't forget to...

Danny/Shadow: Read and Review!

Imperfection07: STOP STEALING MY LINES!!!! (Anger mark)

------

To be continued...


	4. Homerun Doozy

**Dreamscape Alternate: My Life Goin' Ghost**

(I know, it's been a while but now I'm back on track! Here's the next one! (Is hit by rotten fruit anyway) Ow…)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Homerun Doozy**

Well…I had gotten back to my place at the lunch table to see Evelyn in the same position as I had left her: eating her lunch. I did not want to tell her about the incident with that dog outfit.

"What kept you?" Evelyn asked.

"Uh nothing…" I responded. "I coincidentally tripped over a box on my way back." She immediately bought it…thank god…

The period before science class, I had gym. Well…not just any gym…it had that all too familiar jock in it: Dash.

_Crud…_

That wasn't exactly a good sign, I'm a new kid, I **barely** talk, and Dash _might_ see me as another football, or geek to torment (or slam me into a locker). So, it turns out we had baseball and were playing on different teams.

Thank god Evelyn and Danny were on the same team as me, as were Sam and Tucker, who Danny introduced me to as soon as we got in the gym.

"You ever play kickball?" Evelyn asked as I tried not to show I was visibly quaking.

"Uh…yeah…" I responded. Pretty obvious I did not want to get a jock's nerve. That guy looked only six inches on television, but now he looked ten feet tall!

"Whatever you do…make sure you don't tick Dash off." Tucker said once I spotted Dash pulling off fancy moves with a soccer ball by tossing it about. I immediately nodded at this.

"He looks like a juggler…" Sam commented.

"Did he escape from the circus or something?" I responded, regaining my sanity. We pretty much agreed that Dash had got to be the biggest moron in Casper High.

The first one up was one of my classmates (you know: the blonde whose hair is standing up and had screamed that there was a giant hornet before jumping into a locker? Yeah, that one…). He stared at Dash nervously and the jock grinned. The jock immediately rolled the ball at a fast velocity before it collided with the guy sending him flying as though he was a bowling pin. Well…I wasn't mortified but I cringed just slightly.

"Well, good luck Evelyn…" I said before the punk soccer player walked up to the home plate with a deadly smirk across her face. Dash rolled the ball again, this time Evelyn kicked the ball, extremely hard, and sent it towards outfield before speeding back to home plate (yep…that fast).

"Woo-hoo! Was that the best kick or what?" Evelyn asked jumping up and down with excitement as I heard Dash swearing that next time he would roll the ball even harder including a few words I'd rather not repeat.

"Tell me she didn't just break the world record." Danny said as he looked at Tucker's i-pod.

"She broke the record…" Tucker responded. I looked at the hand-held and sure enough: 89+ feet. _YIKES_!

"Well, she _is_ a soccer player…" Sam said before I realized I was at the front of the line. "Hey, you'll do fine."

"I hope so…" I groaned. "Well…it's been nice knowing me…" I stood near the base and felt myself slowly turning into jell-o.

"Go for it!" Evelyn shouted along with my classmates. I knew I was probably going to be in the infirmary sooner or later.

"_Don't tick him off don't tick him off_…" I mentally shuddered. The next thing I remembered were: the ball, the kick, and the sudden yell of pain.

"OW!"

I stood there with a stunned look as Dash was holding his head and wobbling around. He didn't look too happy though…

"Go! Go! GO!" I heard Evelyn yell before I suddenly sprinted, dodging the other offensive players and soccer ball as I went. I managed to reach third base once Dash's vision cleared and he saw me. I was pretty much trying not to shiver with excitement. I practically nailed him, by mere coincidence! I tried to ignore the fact he was shooting an evil look at me.

"Sorry…" I smiled sheepishly as Dash rubbed his sore head.

"You're going to be…" He grumbled. I felt my blood freeze at this statement. (I'm doomed...)

Aftergym I was walking to English class with Danny and Evelyn. Sam and Tucker had went their own separate ways.

"I still can't believe you managed to nail that guy!" Danny exclaimed.

"I said this once I'll say it again: it was an accident!" I responded before seeing Desiree out of the corner of my eye, giving me a thumbs up. She _had_ been keeping an eye on me this whole time! That was when Danny's ghost sense went off and Desiree vanished before he could spot her.

"What's up?" Evelyn asked.

"Nothing…I just thought I saw something…" He responded. I kept a personal note not to tell Danny about Desiree or tell him that I knew his secret. If they fought, I'd be right in the middle of it…

Not where I wanted to be at this point…

...and why did I have this sneaking suspicion I was being watched?

* * *

Well, I **think** I've escaped my writer's block right now. If you must know I went through at least five versions of chapter four before coming to this idea that popped into my head while playing a different version of racket ball/tennis. I decided to skip the "meanwhile" portions out of lack of ideas. 

Danny: AndI think that "block" is trying to break through that "creative barrier" you put up.

((CRASH!))

WBG: HI! I'm the writer's block ghost! Wanna be my friend?

Danny: 0o; This seems familiar...

Please RR!


	5. Scream Trip

Dreamscape Alternate: My Life Going Ghost

Chapter 5: Scream Trip

Yet another normal day at Casper High…

Well…in case it is particularly normal to be a cartoon character who hangs out with the main characters of the series…

So far I thought this was going to be how I was going to spend the rest of the time in Amity Park until I get Desiree back into the portal and wish myself out of here. But there was something else I didn't count on.

"Attention all freshmen, remember tomorrow is the trip to Wisconsin!" Mr. Lancer said through the intercom. Upon hearing this, I lost my grip on my salt pretzel while Danny's sandwich landed back on his plate.

Of course there had to be a twitch in the 'cartoon episode plot line'…

_Wait…isn't that where Vlad Plasmius lives!_ I thought as I looked at the intercom. That did not sound good. What if he knew I was from '_somewhere else_'?

"I didn't know we had this scheduled…" Tucker commented as he checked his PDA. "But it would be cool to see Mr. Masters right?"

Danny didn't respond although I knew he wasn't too thrilled about it. I didn't blame him. It was a possibility that Danny didn't tell them about Vlad being the evil halfa. Evelyn probably didn't have a clue either. That just left me, the only person sitting at the lunch table who knew exactly what Danny had gone through.

"What's wrong Danny? You looked nervous when Lancer gave the announcement." Sam stated causing Danny to snap out of his daze.

"It's nothing…I'm fine…" He replied before picking his sandwich back up.

My thoughts were cut off when Evelyn suddenly shoved me out of my seat before a grilled cheese sandwich splattered on the wall behind me. I got back in my seat and looked at Evelyn who pointed to Dash who, in turn, yelled in frustration at missing his new target before sitting down quickly.

I took it he wasn't going to forgive me for that kickball accident (as recalled in the last chapter: I kicked the ball into his head).

* * *

"What? What do you mean you have a field trip?" Desiree yelped when I told her the news once I got back from another day at school.

"I know I should've told you but I didn't hear about it until the vice principal said it on the intercom!" I explained, clutching both her hands. "And I really need you to come along! I have this really bad feeling that something might happen…"

"Alright! I'll come!" Desiree grimaced before going intangible and reappearing, trying to get some feeling back in her wrists. "You know you have a really strong grip when you're nervous!" She asked bitterly.

"Sorry…it runs in most of the humans in my dimension…" I shrugged.

"Well since I'm coming along I don't know how I'm going to make it without being spotted." Desiree said before I spotted my backpack.

"I think I have a plan…" I smirked causing Desiree to give me a suspicious look.

"What plan?"

* * *

(Next Morning) 

"I am **not** enjoying this!" Desiree shouted from within the confines of my backpack before I placed it on the ground and opened it to see her shrunken form glaring at me. "How long do I have to travel like this? I'm getting a cramp in my ghost leg!"

"Well…it could take a couple of hours since I don't know which state we're in. We could be in New York or New Jersey…" I replied as I tried to maneuver my CDs and drawing pad to create a makeshift miniature room for her to fit inside. "Do ghosts eat anything?" I asked suddenly, recalling I shoved a box of granola bars in my backpack earlier.

"The last time I had a gourmet dinner was at least five centuries ago…" Desiree replied with a dark look. I took that as an official 'NO'. It wasn't any of my business to ask…

"Hey Mona!"

I swiftly zipped the backpack closed, much to Desiree's dismay, and stood up to see my friends walking over.

"Hi guys! What took you so long?" I responded as I lifted my backpack up to my shoulder, noticeably rustling some of the things I had in there (I thought I heard some ranting from Desiree).

"Uh…I had to get something from my locker…" Danny explained. "You're here early."

"Yeah…I woke up at five in the morning…" I shrugged before we got on the bus. As Desiree (who was still in the backpack) and I walked past Danny, Tucker, and Sam to sit next to Evelyn, I noticed Danny's ghost sense had suddenly went off.

"What is it?" I heard Sam ask.

"My ghost sense was constantly going off two days ago." He replied as I sat down next to the window. "But I didn't see any ghosts…"

"They probably don't want to mess with you after you and Sampson kicked Skulker back into the Ghost Zone." Tucker replied.

"I don't know…it's a bit weird that they would do that…" Sam responded. "I'm just wondering why Lancer told about this field trip to Wisconsin on a short notice."

I continued listening to their conversation as I watched the Amity Park scenery roll past us.

"Aren't you excited to see Wisconsin?" Evelyn asked having me look towards her.

"Sure but…I'm not too excited about how long this bus ride is going to be…" I said before spotting Paulina and Star sitting down in a seat.

"This is going to take too long…I wish we were in Wisconsin already!" Paulina complained.

I paled once I noticed Desiree's familiar green mist creeping out of my backpack and the bus beginning to pick up speed.

"I…must…not…grant…wish!" Desiree moaned as my eye twitched from dread of what was to happen next.

"Oh…poop…" I muttered under my breath.

The short story: the bus **_somehow_** broke the land speed record of getting from Amity Park to the Wisconsin border in ten seconds. The bus returned to its original speed of 55 mph then causing everyone in the bus, not counting Evelyn who had enjoyed the sudden speed boost the entire time, to sit in their seats in a daze of complete confusion.

"Desiree!" I grumbled as I side glanced the ghost in my backpack and spotted what seemed to be really deep skid marks in the road behind us.

"Sorry…it's what I do…" Desiree shrugged with an embarrassed grin on her face.

"Who's Desiree?" Evelyn asked.

"I didn't say that…I meant to say: 'that was really weird'." I replied in a hurry. "I have a habit of talking fast."

"Oh…never mind…" Evelyn replied before turning just as I rummaged through my backpack for my CD player, being careful not to mess up the makeshift room I made for Desiree. I had a feeling she was onto my secret.

Almost four hours of enduring boredom we had arrived at a mansion. Mr. Lancer had us all stand on the sidewalk in front of it before he went to the door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and an old woman came out before smiling at the vice principal. I saw a resemblance between her and Babazita from an earlier episode.

"Billy! You even brought these nice children!" She smiled before hugging him. "You said you wouldn't make it!"

"Iknowgrandmother…" Mr. Lancer fidgeted causing Tucker to stifle his smirks. "And will you PLEASE stop calling me Billy? It's embarrassing!"

"Okay Billy…"

Mr. Lancer shot a dark look at Tucker who immediately straightened up.

As we all walked in, I couldn't help noticing the inside of the mansion was filled with painted canvasses and strange statues. As I stared at a portrait of two strange looking clowns I saw them turn towards me and grin horrifically. Out of fear I hurried back to the group not noticing Dash had a very evil idea.

"Now kids, before you explore the house remember to travel in groups of two or more. There have been strange things going around here. Many of the visitors here ran out screaming that the clowns have gone crazy." She shrugged. "This is just a precaution just so you know."

Danny's ghost sense went off again before looking around and back to Sam and Tucker.

"Guys…I'm going to check things out." He said before running off.

"Fenton! You have to be in a group of two or more before exploring the house." Mr. Lancer said in a commanding voice causing Danny to stop in his tracks.

"Oh stop being tense Billy! He can explore early if someone volunteers to go with him." Lancer's grandmother smiled as he cringed at being called "Billy". Right at that moment a cold and wet hand plopped right down on my shoulder.

I let out a yell before jumping and latching onto the nearest thing I could find. Immediately I realized who I had a good grip on.

"Uh…sorry Danny…" I apologized, releasing my grip on his leg, before glaring at Dash who was grinning at me before taking a swig out of his water bottle. Kwan, Paulina, and Star were laughing as well. Jerks…

"Well it seems you have your volunteer Fenton!" Dash laughed before Evelyn's newly sharpened cleats dug into his shoe. "YEOWCH!"

I took it I was going to owe Evelyn two things so far.

* * *

Later…Danny, Desiree (still in backpack), and I continued walking through the hallway. I saw a strange shadow behind me before turning to see nothing. I had also noticed Danny's ghost sense going off, which made me continue wondering how long it would take until he saw Desiree. 

"You don't actually believe this place is haunted do you?" I asked nervously before trying to keep up with Danny. _Oh Mona! You know very well creepy houses in this show are ALWAYS haunted! _I managed to keep myself from stamping on my foot.

"Not really…" Danny replied. "But sometimes it's a bit hard due to my parents being obsessed with ghosts." I nodded, pretending I didn't know that information already. I had turned to look at a portrait of a girl that looked quite similar to Desiree before suddenly bumping into Danny who had suddenly stopped.

"Sorry about that…I didn't mean to shove you." I apologized before following his gaze and seeing glowing clowns in front of us. "Are…are those what I think they are?" I twitched. If you didn't figure it out, they were exactly identical to the two clowns that had grinned at me earlier.

"Yeah…you know…if we back up slowly maybe they won't follow us." He said. I turned and had realized the second ghost had reappeared behind us. I stared at it with a petrified look before it had both its eyes stick out as its tongue extended. At that point I did the most obvious thing any average person would do: scream and run.

The setback was that the ghost that freaked me out started chasing me down the hall, and I had left Danny with the other ghost. How idiotic…

Desiree flew out of my backpack just as we reached a door.

"I wish the ghost following us can't go intangible!" I shouted as we both ran inside before slamming the door closed. We heard a loud thud as the ghost chasing us crashed into the door. I breathed a sigh of relief before slouching against the door and going into a sitting position. "That was close…"

"You're going to be alright?" Desiree asked.

"Yeah…I'll be fine…" I gasped before seeing an ominous shadow loom over me.

"Not for long."

I restrained a frightened yelp once I found it belonged to a certain ghost hunter. Believe me, Skulker is a heck of a lot creepier in 'real life' than he is on television.

(3rd Person POV)

Danny continued staring at the ghost clown before clenching both his fists.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" He shouted before transforming into his alter ego and floating up in time to spot the second one coming back. It looked dizzy as if it had crashed into a wall.

Both ghost clowns flew towards each other before facing Danny and grinning. Both suddenly threw popcorn cernels towards him only to have Danny become intangible to avoid them.

"Popcorn Cernels?" Danny picked one up and stared at it before it exploded causing him to fly backwards into a wall, literally. "Oh! POP-corn! FUNNY! HAR-HAR!" He remarked sarcastically, his voice a bit muffled from the wall he was tossed in, before getting back in the room and aiming a punch at the first. It went intangible and flew back. The second ghost he delivered damage to crashed into a wall and slid down painfully.

Seeing this as a perfect time, Danny sucked the ghost clown into the Fenton Thermos which was slung over his shoulder. The second ghost flew at him, aiming a punch only to have the halfa kick it into a vase creating a loud crash.

"I hope I don't get detention for that…" He commented as the ghost began to stand up unsteadily before it got trapped in the thermos along with its partner. Danny flew close to the ground and changed back before landing and looking around. "Okay, now that I know the ghosts inhabiting this place are trapped in the Fenton Thermos…where can I find-?"

Danny's thoughts were cut off when he heard a loud yell.

"Okay…that'll work…" He muttered before running in a direction.

(Original POV)

Right at that point, Skulker had held me up by the wrist after he had sent Desiree crashing into a wall. I had let out a yell of pain and shock once I was face to face with him.

"What do you want!" I grimaced from the pressure being forced on my wrist. Jeez, he had a grip tight enough to stop the blood flowing to my arm!

"Isn't it obvious little girl? Tell me the weakness of that ghost child!" He demanded. I wasn't about to tell him…not even if he had aimed a cannon at me. I was that big of a Danny Phantom fan so I had to play stupid/innocent…which I stink at…

And he called me "LITTLE"… I'm past fourteen for crying out loud!

"Ghost child!" I yelped as he applied more pressure to my wrist. "What the heck are you talking about!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Skulker yelled. I had to endure his artificial bad breath although I began to cough from it."Either you tell me, or Plasmius would be happy enough to destroy you!"

"Two words for you Skulker…" I coughed, half referencing from another episode I watched. "Breath-mints!"

"If you don't know his weakness…how come you know who I am?" Skulker asked. My eyes widened and I paled. I had to be the biggest moron trying to act stupid.

And that's reeeeally stupid...

"Eh…I go on the internet a lot?" I shrugged before another ghost collided into Skulker causing him to lose his grip on my arm. _Lucky me!_

The new player floated in front of the stunned Skulker. From what I could tell, she had the exact same uniform as Danny in his ghost form except the white was replaced with a jade green color. Her hair was a light grayish-blue and was styled in pig tails which were held by black hair bands and standing on end as if they had gone through static electricity. Her eyes were a glowing emerald color as well.

All of us in the room knew perfectly well what this meant.

"Another halfa?" I stared before she turned towards me.

"Get out! Hurry!" She pointed towards the door which was open. I nodded before Desiree flew back into my backpack. The halfa collided with the wall next to me before getting back up, holding onto her arm.

We both exchanged looks before I ran out the door and she flew back up and had a greenish ectoplasm blast collide into the ghost hunter. _I know I saw her face from somewhere._

I shook the idea off remembering Danny. He was probably still on edge that I had ran off. Heck he might not want to talk to me and I'd lose the chance to send Desiree back. That would make my situation even worse now that I knew Vlad was going to be after me…

…and I just collided with him at an intersection…

_Why me… _

I held my forehead before getting onto my feet dizzily.

"Sorry Danny…" I groaned, getting the dizziness out of my head.

"I'm fine…" He replied, not sounding like he was as he held his head, I noticed his ghost sense went off since Desiree shuddered in my backpack.

"No seriously…I shouldn't have run off and left you back there." I apologized nervously. The last thing I wanted was for one of my favorite characters being irked at me. Whenever that would happen I would feel like the worst person on the planet.

"It's okay…I know anyone who'd see a ghost would run screaming. I just have a headache right now…" He replied. "You're okay right?"

"I just feel like an idiot and the ghosts just confirmed it." I sighed. "We should get back to the class. I wonder if Dash is still able to walk on that foot." A small chuckle came from Danny before I spotted the Fenton Thermos. Danny followed my gaze.

"Oh yeah…I forgot to tell you how obsessed my parents are." He said. "Anyway this is the…"

"Fenton Thermos…" I finished. I received a weird stare from Danny.

"How did you…?"

"You know…your last name is Fenton and that's a thermos…" I interjected quickly. "It traps ghosts inside right?" I asked, already knowing that as I tapped the metal with my pointer finger resulting in two resounding yells.

I caught one screaming something like: "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" before I replied. "Yeah, whatever you ectoplasmic hallucinations…"

"Yeah…uh…we should get going." Danny said before we walked to the main hallway where we rejoined up with the group. I paused as I stood next to Evelyn; she had a small amount of red on one of her sleeves. "Evelyn? What happened to you?"

Evelyn shrugged, "I must've hit something sharp…"

"Oh…okay…" I shrugged before noticing that she was glaring directly at Dash who cringed as he stood on one leg. "Did you…?" I turned towards Evelyn.

"I would but there's the Zero-Tolerance policy…" She replied. "I only got one day detention for injuring a student. I'll bet Dash won't be able to play football for a week."

"Costly but effective…" Sam commented. "With an injury like that he probably won't be able to try and get even with us."

I guess I owed Evelyn three things now…

* * *

About an hour later we were back on the bus, I continued overhearing the conversation between the three. It was mostly about those two ghosts that showed up but then it took a different turn. 

"I don't get it…why did they show up only around you two? Lancer's grandmother said you two would be okay if you were in a group." Sam said aloud.

"That and my ghost sense keeps on going off whenever I'm around Mona." Danny muttered.

"We haven't noticed anything other than that. Besides, the only thing we've seen her do is kick the ball into Dash's face." Tucker smirked and I heard a painful yelp from his PDA. He must've recorded the whole thing… "And the probably of her being a half-ghost is really low. Unless she was possessed of course…"

"Okay, I know we've been through those things but we can't start thinking about that towards her." Sam interjected. "I mean, Danny, you saw how she reacted to seeing those two ghost clowns."

"Yeah, I don't really blame her. Dash scared the crap out of her in the first place… You should've felt her grip." Danny said aloud, rubbinghis leg gingerly. "I'm just worried about what would happen if she sees me going ghost."

I was going to have to apologize for that too…

"So what band are you listening to?" Evelyn asked, jolting me back to "reality".

"The Bravery. Actually this is a mixed CD…" I replied.

Evelyn smiled. "So what did you and Danny find in the other parts of the mansion?"

"Nothing much…old paintings, two gho-…" I cleared my throat, "-stuffed gorillas and miscellaneous things dating back to the Stone Age…"

"Weren't you about to say ghosts?" Evelyn asked.

"Slip of the tongue…" I replied.

"Right…sorry…" Evelyn said with a small laugh before playing around with her cleats. I turned back to the window and kept a sigh from escaping.

Knowing that Vlad was going to be after me…I figured the ride was going to become more treacherous. I let my mind wander to other scenarios that seemed to ease my nervousness as the track skipped to a melancholy song. Some of them weren't so peaceful and I was plagued by those two most aggravating words **What If**.

_**What if I had been found by Danny and the others on the first day?**_

_**What if I had told them about Desiree sooner?**_

_**What if at the end of this adventure, our memories of this became erased by some mysterious cause?**_

_**What if I lose everyone's trust?**_

_**What would've happened if Desiree let me fall?**_

_**What if…**_

Feeling that the scenarios weren't working I continued rapidly pressing the forwards button before landing on some random song that had gotten itself mixed in between the tracks.

"_**Barney's on Fire?** ALL RIGHT! Mwahahahaha…_" Well…listening to a song that involved tormenting that purple dinosaur is very comforting… Especially in a situation like this.

* * *

Meanwhile in another area of Winsconsin... 

Skulker had landed in a dark room that seemed to befilled with soveniers from the Green Bay Packers games.Vlad Masters, the big guy himself, was facing a fireplace, his eyes narrowed.

"Well?" Vlad asked as he sat on the armchair which seemed suited for evil villains like himself.

"She wouldn't say anything…but I do know she's with Desiree."

"I know THAT information, thank you very much…" Vlad muttered before standing up. "You could've brought **her** to **me** in the first place!"

"Uh…well…she did look weaker when I first saw her in the school with that ghost child."

"If it weren't for me, you'd still be trapped in the ghost zone…now you'd better get that girl or so help me I WILL…" Vlad was immediately up in Skulker's face and was about to raise his voice when…

(Insert beeping from PDA)

"Go to library to look up diet habits of Purple Back Gorillas." Skulker read before flying, oddly happy, to the library since he did NOT want to know what Vlad was going to say.

Back in the mansion, Vlad Masters continued standing in place, his pointer finger still raised, noticing the now destroyed roof.

"That stupid ghost hunter… do I have to do **EVERYTHING MYSELF**!" He muttered with his fists clenched and a dark look on his face before hearing a loud **_DING_** from the kitchen area and having his eyes narrow towards the audience. "Oh don't even start laughing…" Vlad glowered before storming off.

* * *

Imperfection07: Okay I tried to go into the Action/Adventure portion of the fanfiction. And you probably noticed that Vlad doesn't have any butlers in the first episode he starred in.

Vlad: (darkly) Information youdecided to takeadvantage from...

Imperfection07: Well I thought it was funny...

Danny:(confused) So does that mean he can clean that bookshelfwe accidentally knocked over?

Imperfection07: (teeth clenched) DANNY!

Vlad: What bookshel- (notices destroyed bookshelf that had been holding priceless first edition copies of Sports Illustrated covering the **Green Bay Packers**) You...little...brats...

Imperfection07: (nervously) Shall we run?

Danny: Let's...

(Both runas Vlad gives chase, throwing all his projectile ghost attacks at them)

Vlad: (in ghost mode) I"LL GET YOU FOR THIS!

R&R!


	6. The Night After

**Dreamscape Alternate: My Life Going Ghost**

**Chapter 6: The Night After

* * *

**

1st Person POV

_Journal Entry…uh…call this funny but I lost track……anyway…_

_Usually I'd think that being friends with one of my favorite cartoon characters would be terrific. Now I'd say that's not really a good idea. The prime factor would obviously be the villain that is after me: Vlad Plasmius/Masters himself_

_Now I am stuck in this cartoon, dimension, world, whatever you'd call it. It's not like there's a rewind button right next to me so I can pretend this isn't happening._

_Don't get me wrong. I like being friends with Danny, Sam, and Tucker. But they don't know I'm not from here (preferably this cartoon). How can I tell them what's going on without them turning their backs on me?_

I continued writing in my notebook which I had used to log in what had happened. This journal had started at least two days after I came here since I was stuck in bed due to the cold trying to manifest itself into a fever. My room was still clustered with the obvious computer, a multiple compartment desk, CD player, and game system (which was a bit warm after I had continuously played a few dozen rounds of Tetris on it).

My CD player was playing a bunch of songs to help unnerve my thoughts.

_Other than that I seem to be doing fine. Desiree's still probably ticked off from being stuffed inside a backpack during our field-trip. I also wonder how there's a third halfa. I only thought Danny and Vlad were the only ones here. Whoever it was, she looked almost like my friend Evelyn…_

_That theory is definitely wrong. The Danny's ghost sense doesn't go off around her. Oh well…I'm glad she's there to help me during school. (Preferably during Gym and Lunch period)_

_The trio is also suspicious about me. I wonder when they'll find out the truth._

_Darn it…it's already around ten PM and I have to finish this stupid English assignment by reading this darned book. (CURSE YOU LANCER! CURSE YOU!) I'll write back lat-_

**SNAP!**

No sooner had I got to the last sentence, my mechanical pencil broke which sent a small amount of graphite flying. A sigh of exasperation escaped me before I wrote in:

_(Note to self: Get better mechanical pencils.) …-er._

"No wonder these stupid pencils are less than a dollar." I grumbled, tossing the seemingly useless utensil into the garbage bag before shoving my journal under the mattress and grabbed a small hardback book from by backpack and flipped to page 86, grumbling with distaste of there being a test on this by the end of the week.

About an hour later, I had speed-read at least 9 chapters before sticking in the bookmark and tossing the book (with surprisingly good aim) into the backpack. Thank god Desiree wasn't in there or she would've thrown a fit.

Speaking of Desiree…where was she? She hadn't checked up on me in the past few minutes.

"Desiree?"

I paused and got up from my bed before walking to the door and opening it.

"Desiree? Um…I really want to apologize for shoving you into my backpack earlier…" I said aloud as I walked downstairs. She wasn't there. Usually I'd see her making food or making sure nobody snuck in. Pausing, I went into the kitchen and got a glass of milk. "Desiree?"

Looking around, I gulped down the liquid and rinsed the glass, prior to placing it in the sink.

_Geez, I hope she didn't get caught._ I thought before checking the microwave clock.

(9:50 PM)

"Maybe tomorrow she'll show up." I half-murmured before walking upstairs.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Desiree continued her flight around Amity Park. Whenever her 'mistress' was in her room, doing whatever humans did, or at school, she would go around, spreading little mischief like she did all those years.

"I wish I had a million bucks." A teenager groaned as he flipped a coin into a wishing well. "I-I mean two million bucks." Desiree smiled, since she knew that wishing without something backfiring was one of Mona's perks, before sending a green mist towards him. The teenager got what he wished for…but there was a mix up. Desiree had always wanted to pull this on one of those humans who begged for money.

"So you wish it, so shall it be…" She whispered.

_About less than a moment later…_

"GAH! DEER ATTACK!"

The wishing-ghost suppressed her laughter as she watched the poor soul run from the herd of ghostly stags/deer/moose/etc.

"I should grant wishes like those more often…" Desiree observed with humor in her voice before flying back to the house. Luckily the civilian managed to climb up a tall tree to escape the stampede.

* * *

Danny was flying back towards his house, trying to get there before his curfew. Everything seemed to be going as planned before he heard the cry of: "DEER ATTACK!" 

"Deer attack?" Danny stopped in mid-air and looked down to see a huge stampede of almost two-million ghost stags and other related animals. "Argh, darn it! I'm going to be late again!"

It took him at least five full minutes to herd them into a dead-end, about five to stick each and every one of them into the Fenton Thermos (they weren't going to hold still), and five MORE minutes to fly back home.

Making it past ten…

More precisely it was 10:08 PM.

He didn't want to get another scolding from his parents like before so the halfa found the best method by going intangible, flying into his room, and landing as quiet as possible. This seemed to work out perfectly…

…before he accidentally had the end of the thermos collide with the bookshelf.

**CLANG!**

"DANNY!"

"Oh crud…"

* * *

**Author "Commentary"**

(Out of breath) A pointless chapter, but I'm going to start the next one very soon.

Vlad: (inside thenew custom designedFenton Thermos) (Strained voice) I'll get you next time...ow...my head...

Danny: How did you manage to catch him anyway?

Ehm...remember the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick? (Holds up the bat which is now broken in half from the collision)

Vlad: (moaning) Thank god it was a wooden bat and not made of solid metal...my head is going to be sore for weeks.

Danny: Wow...I guess it does work on creeps.

Please Review!


	7. Guilt Trip

Dreamscape Alternate: My Life Going Ghost  
Chapter 7: Guilt Trip

(Note: Adding of POVs)

* * *

Danny's POV  
I didn't have such a good time when I came home, my parents were cheesed off that I was late for curfew again due to that stampede. This would've resulted in me getting grounded if it weren't for my dad shouting: "GHOST" and running out of the house after the Fenton Ghost Detector went off. 

Okay, so maybe one or more of you would want to know just why I, Danny Fenton (a.k.a. Danny Phantom), was out late. Well…for starters I was trying to find out the truth about our new friend after Tucker made a suggestion to look at her files. The things I knew were: my ghost sense keeps going off, she's either acting to be our friend or is just a natural shy fourteen-year-old girl like Sam had discussed on the field trip, and Tucker said there might be a small possibility of her being a halfa.

Well…she hadn't really given Dash Baxter the 'evil ghost eyes' or shot ectoplasm out of her hands so that rules her out of being a ghost. I had decided to find out everything I could about Mona (LOUD FOG-HORN MUTES LAST NAME) (Danny: _Err...yeah..._) which meant going through the school files…at night…alone…at school (shudders).

Well…I did get to suck the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos just to pass the time.

"I am the BOX GHO-**AAAAAAAAH**!"

Yeah…you get it…

All I got from her file was that she was from Ohio. She was fourteen, eye color being brown, hair color being brown, blood type, and the basic info. In shorter terms ladies and gents: nothing out of the ordinary.

That is…until I read that she was sick at least two days before entry due to a high fever and there wasn't an actual date saying when it was added. Well…on the way back I had a bit of a run-in with that stag stampede and puts us back where we started.

Let's just skip to the next morning at school when and where I was talking to Sam and Tucker.

* * *

"You went into the school files?" Sam gawked, not entirely happy. 

"Hey, it was Tuck's idea!" I blurted out as I leaned against a few lockers, skimming through the printed file over and over. I couldn't find anything strange except for the date.

"I was only _suggesting_ we investigate…" Tucker muttered before the pink-haired Punk-Soccer Player showed up.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Evelyn…" Sam greeted her friend, respecting the opposite of a Goth. I didn't want Evelyn to know what we were talking about so I pretended that I was arranging the pages of my homework.

And my ghost sense went off…

…_no ghost in sight…huh…_

"Have anyone of you seen Mona lately?" Evelyn asked.

"Not really…" Tucker replied. "We haven't seen her since yesterday…"

_Maybe she's out sick__ or flying around Amity Park…nah…_ I shook my head.

Well…I was right in a way…

* * *

Original POV  
"Desiree can't you fly faster! I'm going to be late!" I yelled as Desiree flew me and my backpack at a fast rate to Casper High. 

"Not my fault you slept in…" Desiree replied.

Desiree was half-correct since I was having the strangest dream involving getting chased by Skulker…in a Tweety-Bird and Sylvester kind of way. The wishing-ghost went intangible through the walls before placing me in the Girl's bathroom.

"Thanks!"

Desiree nodded a 'You're Welcome' before flying out the room and I stumbled out, weak-kneed due to _flying_ all the way here.

"Gah, I should've set my alarm for six in the morning instead of in the afternoon." I muttered before going in the direction of my locker…

…and bumping into Dash Baxter…

"Hey (LAST NAME EDITED OUT), I've got a D- on my test and Fenton's not around…you know what that means…" Dash growled causing me to back up two steps, grin stupidly, and bolt down the hall. "GET BACK HERE!"

_Can this day get any…don't say it Mona…don't jinx it!

* * *

_Danny's POV  
Evelyn shrugged. "Okay, if you see her can you…"

"GET BACK HERE (EDITED OUT!)" Dash's voice rang out as we heard two combined pairs of accelerated foot-steps. Turned out, Mona ran past us as Dash gave chase.

"…what the…?"

"Okay, I've seen Dash chasing Danny…now he's after her?" Sam asked.

"He wouldn't hit a girl…would he?" Tucker asked. Sam gave him an uneasy expression.

"Uhm, I'll be right back…" I said before bolting after Dash and running into the bathroom where I transformed and flew after them, intangible.

"I said I was sorry!" Mona shouted before turning a corner into a…dead end… "Uh…oh… (_Lower voice_) C'mon Desiree…someone…help?"

_Desiree?_ I stopped in place as I remembered the ghost that gave Tucker ghost powers a while back. Well, she was my _friend_ and she was in trouble…

She then stopped for a second and glared directly at him.

"You know something Dash; I don't know **why** you enjoy making other people feel like crap. Maybe it's because you never got a date or you had a bad childhood…but that's not a very good excuse to be picking on me or any of my friends. So, why don't you just **think** about what you're doing for a change and wonder how it would be like if you were cornered in a dead end and some **JOCK** was about to punch your lights out!" Mona snapped.

Dash was silent before he replied. "You know…you have a point…"

_Was that my ghost sense?_

"Now you're going to get it twice as hard…" Dash pointed out and I was about to overshadow him before he stopped in mid-punch (at least a centimeter from her face) and…punched himself…did a split… ran into a wall…and ran into the girls bathroom resulting in combined screams from the girls in there before they ran out.

I went tangible and stared at where the jock went before seeing Mona staring at me…wide eyed and shivering.

"Ah…ah…" She gawked, probably an attempt not to scream.

…_uh-oh…_

"…GHOST!"

Then she did the thing I was hoping she wouldn't do: run…

(Authoress' Note: Did anyone think she's just going to stand there after she blurted out the name "Desiree"?)

"NO! WAIT A SEC!" I yelled before she rounded the corner and out of sight. "Great…what else can go wrong!"

…_she's probably going to be scared of me and…hello what's this thing?_

I floated down, reverted, and picked up a notebook that had a drawing of a furry anime animal on it. Curiously, I opened it before looking at a drawing of…me in my ghost form with an anime-like appearance? Remembering that it was hers and she probably didn't want anyone to look in it, I closed the book before walking towards my friends…deciding to return it during lunch.

…and ask a few questions afterwards…

* * *

Original POV  
I continued running down the hallways before skidding to a halt next to my locker and gasping. 

_Danny had probably heard me say Desiree's name out loud…and he probably thinks I controlled Dash…while I have no powers…being an average fourteen-year-old human…and I can't believe I talked to THE Dash Baxter like that!_

"What next?" I grumbled before grasping the dial of the lock and spinning it to three numbers. I murmured the combination under my breath before the locker opened and I started arranging my books.

"_Just act normal and don't mention any of this to Danny, pretend you just saw a ghost and shiver…yeah…that'll work…not_." Shaking my head, I stopped in place before realization hit me. My drawing-creativity notebook wasn't there… "_**PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**, **I DROPPED IT**!_" I mentally screamed, not helping the fact I sounded like Mr. Lancer, as I scrambled through every nook and cranny of my locker trying to make sure I was hallucinating and that it was buried under another notebook.

"AUGH…!" I let out a yell of anguish before slamming the locker shut. "_Great…someone probably got to it and **probably** decided to scribble over my work…_"

I shook that idea out of my head before sulking to class…trying to look on the bright side…

…which I might add is really hard to do…

"_Alright…alright…just stay calm…just stay calm…you're just attending a normal day of school…in a cartoon…yeah…_"

Like that was going to help…

* * *

Long after surviving the first four periods of class, I was finally going to lunch…not entirely too sure either to be happy or worried about it. Not to mention I wasn't sure just HOW I was going to get the others to listen and help me get out of here. 

"This can't get any worse…" I muttered out loud.

"What can't get any worse?"

"AACK!" I literally jumped and dropped my books onto the ground before scrambling to pick them up. Turns out the person who startled me was three guesses Sam Manson.

_Jinx, jinx, jinx…_

"Geez, I guess getting chased by a jock got you wound up…" Sam commented.

"You have no idea…" I replied. "…and the weirdest thing is: Dash stopped in mid-punch, punched himself, did a split, ran into a wall, and then ran into the Girls Bathroom…"

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and after that happened…I saw a ghost…" I explained, hyperventilating before dropping my books again. "_CRUD_!"

"A ghost…?"

"You don't believe me…" I muttered before squatting down in order to arrange the books that were on the ground. I knew Sam already knew about Danny's ghost powers but I tried to make it seem that I didn't know (that was repetitive).

"Well…actually there were a whole lot of ghosts showing up before you came here…I actually met one…" Sam started, helping me with the final two books since I was straining to keep balance and pick them up.

"Did he have white hair, black lab suit with white gloves/shoes, and eerie green eyes?" I asked. Sam nodded. "I saw him…"

Great, there I was, blurting out a few things to Danny's _girl_friend…who I always wished for Danny to actually go out with instead of giving _Fake-Out-Make-Outs_ by accident…

…and forget about Paulina…

_That's a lovely thought…_

"I guess that could explain why you ran from the hallway at a fast rate…" Sam commented as I began staggering to my locker so I could arrange what I was going to take for my sixth through eighth classes.

"Yeah…I ran from the ghost even though it was the one who saved my sorry-…" I grumbled, dropping the books on the floor so I could open my locker again.

"I wouldn't blame you Mona, I mean…people get scared most of the time…" The Goth tried to explain, cutting me off.

"_Like now,_" I muttered so only I could hear.

"What…?" Sam glanced at me, probably hearing my comment.

"I didn't say anything…" I replied, trying to focus on arranging my stuff as I was mentally hitting myself and screaming: "_**LIAR**! TELL SOMEONE WHAT'S WRONG! YOU HAVE TO TELL SAM, TUCKER, EVELYN, OR DANNY WHAT'S GOING ON SO THEY CAN **HELP** YOU GET OUT OF HERE!_"

'_They're going to think I'm crazy…_' I thought before glancing at Sam who was poking through one of my notebooks.

"You know we're here to help out in case anything happens," She continued, closing it shut and handing it over to me. "So, if there's anything wrong you can tell us."

_Oh…that's a good one…**GUILT** **TRIP**!_

"Thanks Sam…" I tried to smile.

"Anyway, we'd better get to the lunch room…" Sam smiled back before we walked towards the Cafeteria.

_If good news like **that** came up when I said the jinx sentence…I should probably say it more often…and hope nothing bad happens…_

"So…what did you say earlier about things getting worse…?"

_**CRAP! **Spoke (COUGHGACKWHEEZE) thought too soon…_

"I just thought I was the only one going nuts when…"

"HEY EVERYBODY, DASH BAXTER JUST CAME OUT OF THE GIRLS BATHROOM!" Mikey (From the episodes "One of a Kind/Lucky in Love") shouted as kids scrambled to the hallway which I had run out of.

"Let's go to the Cafeteria…" Sam suggested before walking off.

"Good idea…" I followed suit. _Humiliations galore jock-boy…_

A loud yell from said-jock followed…

_Ya know… I kind-of feel sorry for that guy… **NOT**_.

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_Sorry I took too long and I apologize for the previous chapter's typo…

**Please Review!**


	8. Tangled Web

Imperfection07: (Coughing through the thick layers of dust) "Oh sheet, has it been a year already?"  
Danny: "Most likely…" (Wheeze)  
Imperfection07: "Well," (Hack-cough) "Let's get back to—" (WHEEZE) "Work!" (Cough) "Someone get a vacuum cleaner in here!" (Puts on a gas mask)  
Danny: "And some air freshner!" (Gack!) "It smells really bad in here!"

* * *

_**Dreamscape Alternate: My Life Going Ghost  
**_Chapter 8: Tangled Web  
Note: Songs mentioned are (c) their respective owners

* * *

1st Person POV - Mona  
It was pretty much almost ten o'clock at night. I wasn't really close to falling asleep since my mind was filled to the brim with scenarios that were playing in the good and bad categories, and I had a sneaking suspicion that if I fell asleep, Skulker would show up and kidnap me. 

So, in order to get my mind off the situation, I decided to do the one thing that would ease my mind: song and dance. I'm not really good at either since I can only match the vocals of Stevie Wonder and I dance worse than someone with two left feet. If someone put me in a band, I'd be counted as the worst female singer in the US. An example being how boy bands sound like girls…no offense… At least I was having fun in the meantime.

_I'm a GOOFY GOOBER!  
__YEAH!  
__You're a GOOFY GOOBER!  
__YEAH!  
__We're all GOOFY GOOBERS!  
__YEAH!  
__GOOFY GOOFY GOOFY GOOBER YEAH!_

Okay…so…it was the best thing I could come up with…and I didn't really think Desiree would mind since she was out granting wishes…

I think she granted a wish to literally have a million 'bucks' last time she was out. That would explain why Main Street got trampled…

* * *

But anyway, like any plot, something just had to occur in the meantime. For instance, Danny was chasing a ghost. It had eight legs and looked pretty close to a gigantic tarantula…okay it WAS a giant tarantula…but it had glowing red eyes, jet black fur that was standing on end, and it had a green outline… 

A ghost-tarantula…what else…?

"_Is it just me…or is every ghost I'm encountering getting more and more disgusting_?!" Danny Phantom asked himself before firing a ghost ray. The ghost scuttled to the side of a building, dodging, before dropping to the ground and disappearing into the shadows. Danny stopped in mid-air and looked around, a bit confused as to where it went, before said spider rammed him into the ground.

The halfa glared up at the spider which reared its massive head back with a cracked wail before diving down with its teeth. Danny went through the concrete, dodging the fangs which made two giant puncture marks. He immediately flew back upwards, giving a strong uppercut to its abdomen. The ghost-arachnid let out a screech as it was thrown backwards and struck the wall. Upon impact, it exploded into several smaller versions of itself and scuttled away before Danny could use the Fenton Thermos.

"Oh come on!!" The halfa gritted his teeth and flew after the nearest arachnid.

* * *

"_What on Earth am I meant to do? In this crowded place there is only you! Was gonna leave but I have to stay! You have taken my breath a-way!_" I lip-synched with one of the many songs on my CD player as I stood on the bed and used a flashlight for a microphone. The lights were still on and I didn't particularly care if I was keeping the neighbors awake, I needed to be preoccupied from this current problem. 

"_Is the world still spinning 'round? (Spinning-round) I don't feel like coming do-own! It's in your eyes!_"

What I didn't realize, was that when I was 'singing-along', one of the smaller ghost-tarantulas got into the house. After crawling to the second floor, it reached my room and found it with little difficulty. It went through the door and I didn't really notice that it was right behind me until I turned around while singing to the chorus. No sooner had I caught sight of the spider, my voice got trapped in my throat and my eyes were completely locked onto the eight black dots.

It abruptly sprang towards me and I raised both arms to shield myself, dropping the flashlight. The arachnid did as I was afraid it would do: bite me right in the arm. A scream ripped out my throat and I swung my arm, throwing the spider into the wall and having its fangs get torn out in the process. I clutched my right arm and winced from the stinging sensation as I continued staring wide-eyed at the tarantula.

"_It's staring straight at me…why the crap is it staring straight at me?!_"

* * *

3rd Person POV  
Danny, once he had caught a large number of the ghost-tarantulas, floated in place and closed the Fenton Thermos before wiping his brow. 

"Phew, that's the last of them—"

And a loud scream of pain and fear caught him off guard. Danny, upon recognizing the voice as his new friend's, flew into the very direction it came from.

* * *

Elsewhere, a dark figure with the likeness of a spider watched the event unfold in a gigantic eye. 

"Young…and ripe for the picking…perfect…" The figure smiled as she observed Mona, who was shivering and watching the spider with a terrified expression, before noticing a white and black flash across the eye. The eyes on the figure narrowed into slits when she spotted Danny Phantom. "And an interloper…this will be difficult…"

* * *

1st Person POV – Danny  
Once I heard Mona's loud scream, I was already flying into a house where I assumed she was. Here's the situation I was greeted with: my friend was clutching her arm, which was a bit of a swollen red color and I saw some blood dotting her fingertips, while shivering and staring wide eyed at the ghost-tarantula I missed catching. And there was a catchy song by Kylie Minogue playing… 

The tarantula's head turned in my direction and I pulled out the thermos, trapping the arachnid along with its other selves.

"You're alright now! I've got—" I barely caught sight of Mona as she ran out what I guessed was her bedroom and I heard a nearby door slam shut along with the faucet running full blast, most likely the cold tap. Either she was too freaked out at seeing my ghost form and getting bitten by the spider or it was because of something else. Whatever it was, I left in case her parents heard the screaming…

The odd thing is…I didn't hear anything close to worried questions…

And speaking of parents…my parents are not going to be happy that I'm out past ten…_AGAIN_!

* * *

1st Person POV – Mona

My teeth were clenched as I forced my arm under the faucet and tried to endure the waves of stinging along with the icy-cold tap water spraying on the spider-bite. I knew tarantulas weren't really venomous and that they bite extremely hard, but that didn't explain much.

"Crap-crap-crap-crap-crud-crud-ratfratz-ow-ow…" I cursed under my breath as I tried to stop the swelling in my arm. The swelling was reduced but the stings kept on shocking me wave after wave. "OW…_OW_…_**OW…!**_"

Another problem I was facing was that, not only had I become worse off than before, Danny knew exactly where I 'lived' and he probably noticed I was home alone without actual parents. This obviously meant the sense of distrust was growing and I was having no other choice…

I had to tell them…but I wasn't sure when it would be the best time…considering that I was too much in a ditch I buried myself in.

"Who do I tell…?" I asked myself through gritted teeth as the pain continued stabbing my arm. "Who to tell…who…who…who can I freaking tell?!"

Once the pain in my arm died down and the redness was rinsed off, I shut off the water and grabbed a bandage which I tied around my arm. Two small red dots could be seen but it wouldn't be noticed by anyone else…

I walked into the hallway in time to spot Desiree floating in with a rather contented expression on her face.

"Ahh…that was a great night and—" I hissed from a sudden sting in the arm and the wishing-ghost caught sight of me. "What happened to you?"

"Ghost spider…it bit me and it stings like heck…"

"Let me see that…" I pulled off the bandage and held my arm out for Desiree to look at. The pressure being applied caused me to cringe. She appeared a bit grim and afraid at the same time. "You've been marked…"

"Yes…in a very vampiric way too…" I replied.

"No, if a ghost marks you…it means he or she has a claim on you…and basically the stronger ghost has to fight whoever it is to win you…and in a way can remove the mark if he or she chooses it!" Desiree explained tapping it and making me cringe in pain again. "And judging by the pain you're experiencing…it's a rather powerful one…and has a deadline for whatever it wants with you…"

"**WHAT…?** I'm the least important person in the world! Or…either one…" I shook my head. "What would it want with me?! Can't _**you**_ do something?!"

Desiree shook her head and had a bit of a depressed expression on her face. "…even if I try, I'm going to get expelled into my afterlife…"

That dampened whatever hopes I had for getting the heck out of here…

"Oh…great…and I was going to tell the others what's actually going on but THIS happens…"

"You'd better tell them soon…otherwise Plasmius or this one will take advantage of it…"

"Point…" I replied with a wince as Desiree rewrapped my injured arm. "In any case…I'd better go to bed and get ready for whatever life throws at me tomorrow…"

"You do that, and I'll be back around what you humans call: four in the morning…" Desiree replied as she started floating through the ceiling.

"Good night Desiree…"

Since she didn't respond, I could already assume she was flying around Amity Park. I then went into my room, got into my blue/green pajamas, and hid under the covers before shutting off the lights while staring straight into the darkness of my room. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

I was pretty worn out when I woke up at six in the morning from a dreamless sleep. My arm had begun stinging when I got into a sitting position and I had taken my early rising to stick it under a cold tap again. After thirty minutes, my arm began to go numb and I had to draw it out before rewrapping it with new bandages in case it started bleeding again and shutting off the alarm clock which I had to run towards and shut off before it damaged my eardrums. 

After a normal morning, that was not quite normal considering the giant spider-bite that would have made Spider-Man proud and the fact I was getting ready to tell the group the whole story, I was already walking towards Casper High. I was pretty much unnerved by what would happen today and if the main characters would reject me if I did—

"Hey Mona,"

I jumped two feet into the air when a hand planted itself on my shoulder. After quickly collecting myself, I recognized Danny. All uncertainties of telling him shot back into the red zone. Terrific…that was just terrific…

"Oh, hi Danny…" I replied. "Geez, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

"Eh…my bad…I didn't really think that would scare you after those Ghost Clowns and Dash almost hurting you…" The halfa replied.

"Oh it's nothing…" I shrugged, avoiding asking the half-ghost about how he knew what happened since I saw him, before motioning to the street. "We'd better get to school if we don't want to be late…"

About halfway there, we caught sight of Sam, Tucker, and Evelyn waiting at the front. Danny noticed my bandaged arm and I caught sight of his look directed towards it.

"What…?"

"Uh…nothing…" He looked straight ahead and walked up to the others with me following close behind.

"_Nice job Mona…you're really messing up your chances of getting out of here…_"

* * *

First period was going smoothly but the odd thing was…I never got close to falling asleep in class before…especially if it was my favorite of the Shakespearean plays: "Macbeth". As Mr. Lancer explained the meanings behind the words, I heard his voice becoming slurred and my head sunk lower and lower until finally resting on the table. Oh please…I had at least 6 hours of sleep…but that didn't help my argument… 

My eyelids were close to closing and lulling me to sleep before a solid weight in the form of a rather thick encyclopedia crashed onto my desk.

_**CRASH!**_

My head shot up and I found myself staring wide-eyed at the teacher.

"Ms. (edited),"

"Mr. Lancer…?"

"Please keep in mind that "**Early to bed and early to rise, makes a young lady healthy, wealthy and wise**" And you probably know it's altered from Poor Richard's Almanac, if you haven't managed to sleep through history class as well…"

I heard stifled sniggering from most of the lowlife classmates and tried not to sink into the ground. Oh hell, I really wanted ghost powers then but wiped the thought from my mind.

It was not such a good idea…

* * *

"That's unlike you…" 

"Huh…?" I looked up from my turkey sandwich when I heard Sam speak up during lunch. "What's unlike me?"

"You never fell asleep in Mr. Lancer's English Class," The Goth replied before motioning towards Danny "unlike a certain someone we all know…"

"Hey…!"

"I had a nightmare that kept me up for the rest of the night…" I replied truthfully, putting down my sandwich in time to notice Evelyn staring at my arm. "…what?"

"What happened to your arm?"

"Oh…" I looked back towards the bandage. "I got bitten by a ghost spider…"

"Ghost spider…?" The pink-head blinked.

"Well…yeah…luckily I'm not going to become Ghost-Spider-Girl anytime soon…" I shrugged. "But it was eyeing me like I was its next lunch after I got it off my arm…"

Danny, after looking at my arm for a long period of time, abruptly turned to his backpack. "Well…that and…I think you dropped this…"

There it was…my notebook…not in a perfect condition but it was there all the same. A bit of a wave of relief swept over me at that point in time.

"Wow! Where did you find it?" I smiled and reached for the notebook.

"It was on the floor. I figured I'd hold onto it and I almost forgot to give it to you…" Danny replied as he held it over.

As I reached over, my right arm began stinging and Danny's ghost sense went off. The notebook clattered onto the table as I brought my arm close and gripped it tightly. The bite mark on my arm was stinging as though there was no tomorrow and no amount of cold water would be able to dull it.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tucker looked over. "Maybe you should get that arm looked at…"

"It's…alright…it's going to…die down in a few…ow…or not…" I gripped tighter and hissed as Danny's sense went off again. The pain was unbearable and I got the horrible feeling that something was going to get worse.

I abruptly tore out the cafeteria, ignoring my name being called. I had to get to some water…

* * *

"Danny…is she…?" Sam looked over at the raven haired teen that had begun glancing around suspiciously as the colors of the room became darker like whenever a ghost appeared. 

"No…it's something else…" Danny replied as the ceiling caved in and students scattered away from a gigantic Black Widow. He looked towards his friends and got prepared to duck under the table. "You guys check on Mona and get the thermos, I'll hold him off!"

No sooner had he done so, Danny Fenton had become Danny Phantom and flew at the black widow as his friends left the cafeteria.

* * *

The tap water wasn't getting rid of the sting. I was too busy clenching my teeth to stop myself from screaming in pain as pain stabbed through my arm. The bathroom door opened and I caught sight of Sam and Evelyn closing the door behind them. 

"Sam…? Evelyn…?" My voice shaking from the pain as I spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"You ran out very fast. There's also a giant ghost out there and—" Sam caught sight of the bite mark on my arm. The tap water abruptly shut off and I clutched my arm, feeling the blood leaking slowly and steadily.

"You're bleeding!" Evelyn removed my hand. "Why didn't you tell us it was this bad?!"

"I…" I winced and clamped my eyelids shut as a wet paper towel was applied to it.

"There's no time, we've got to get out of—" The Goth started before I pulled myself to my feet.

"Sam, remember our conversation yesterday?" My hand gripped the towel.

"We can talk about it later!" I abruptly pulled myself back.

"I wasn't telling you the truth back then! I _lied to you all_! Okay?!"

"What are you talking about?" Evelyn had a confused expression on her face.

"I'm not from here!" I replied.

"Yes, you moved from—" Sam tried to get me to calm down but I had to get this out before it got worse.

"No! I'm not from here-_here_!!"

"Wait…what?"

"I think the Neurotoxins have gotten to her head…" Evelyn commented.

"It's not the neuro-whatevers! I know Danny's half-ghost! He became that way when he came in contact with the Fenton Portal!" I began blurting everything out, even the event where Tucker threw up in Sam's lunchbox in the fourth grade and told her it was someone else.

"Ew…" Evelyn cringed.

"How told you?" Sam's confused expression began growing as she tried to get this information to make sense. "Only Tucker, Danny, and I know about that..."

"Sam, Evelyn, this may sound completely insane but it was in an episode I watched where you fought Pointdexter! I come from another dimension, alternate universe, world, _whatever_ applies!!" I replied as I went against a rather chilly wall. "I wished myself here after finding Desiree and now I'm being chased by Vlad Plasmius because he knows I'm from another world...and I can't leave unless I get Desiree back to the Ghost Zone and this bite mark is—"

Needless to say, cold hands reached from the wall behind me and abruptly clamped down, cutting off my means of speaking and preventing me from making a getaway. Sam and Evelyn could only gasp in horror as the ghost came through the wall slowly. I could only get a sideways view at first because I saw her lower half resembled a spider's body complete with sprawling eight legs and her top half looked humanoid but with sharp antennas pointed back and was a pitch dark color.

"Well-well, it looks like I've interrupted something important...haven't I?" The spider-ghost asked with a very sly tone as I tried to remove her grip over my mouth with a hand I freed earlier. Both the girls were staring horrorstruck as the ghost-human-spider fully came through the wall...dare I say she was 7 to 8 feet in height?! She looked down towards me with a grin that could have scared a basilisk to death (twice) before grinning up at Sam and Evelyn.

"Who are you?" Evelyn asked, getting into a stance that resembled a Soccer player getting ready to sprint.

"I am Arachnea the Queen of all Spiders. And your little friend here is going to be a special guest to my 100th death-day anniversary." She replied, still grinning. "Much like the turkey is at thanksgiving...now if you will excuse me, we shall be on our way..."

Just as Arachnea was about to pull me into the wall, there was a sudden jerk and I caught sight of the same bluenette halfa from before grappling onto one of the eight legs and preventing her from going further. Then it clicked: Evelyn was the halfa I saw in Wisconsin...

"My friend would most definitely want to RSVP..." Evelyn remarked as she gritted her teeth and pulled back before Arachnea sprayed a giant web from her open mouth (that had a lot of fangs in it), catching Sam as well, and they got trapped against a wall. "Oh-kay this is just disgusting—"

"Evelyn, Sam, no—!" I yelled, pushing a hand away and struggling.

"If you want your friend back...you're going to have to stop hanging-around first...and that mark binds her to me...so you're going to have to fight me...if you CAN." Arachnea chortled and I could only watch helplessly as the spider drew me into the wall and Evelyn tried to pry herself and Sam loose from the ectoplasm.

* * *

3rd Person POV  
Evelyn gritted her teeth before blasting off the web, freeing herself and the Goth-girl, and landing on the lavatory floor. 

"You're half-ghost too?" Sam asked.

"Well Sam, it looks like we all have little secrets we're keeping from each other..." Evelyn replied as she looked back to the wall. "In any case, we have to warn the others...that spider looks like she has a rather tight schedule..."

* * *

Danny found his fight against the Black Widow to be strangely easy since it took every hit he threw at it. Catching it in the thermos was another story since the spider would suddenly recover and leap away. 

It was like it was distracting him...but from what?

The arachnid stilled abruptly and Danny heard the faint whisper of: "We have what we came for...finish him!"

"Uh...that's bad..." Tucker commented from his hiding place.

Just before it could leap at him, Evelyn charged straight at it with a kick that looked like it could shatter concrete. The black widow shrieked in pain and crashed onto the ground as Danny recovered from the initial shock and trapped it into the Fenton Thermos.

"Thanks,"

"No problem..." Evelyn replied resulting in confused stares from Danny and Tucker.

"Uh...who are you?" Tucker asked.

"It's me..." Evelyn rolled her currently emerald eyes. "And YES, I have ghost powers...and it's a very-very long story!"

"We don't have time! They've got her," Sam interrupted, walking towards the group.

"What?!" Danny could feel a pit form in his stomach. "Who?"

"A ghost that calls herself Arachnea. She wants Mona for some odd reason and it's linked to that bite mark!" His Goth friend replied.

"I saw her get bitten by a ghost-tarantula yesterday." The half-ghost responded, going over to some rubble and pulling out the notebook which was dropped earlier. "I was going to check but she ran out and I didn't know if her parents heard."

"They probably did. I mean, girls _can_ scream very loud." Tucker commented, earning dark glares from Sam and Evelyn. "Well it-you have high pitched voices! It's natural for guys to yell and girls to scream!"

"I'd punch you in the arm, but that won't help anything..." Evelyn grumbled as the techno-geek flinched.

"Ah-ha...just forget about the screaming comment...please?"

"Will do..."

"That's the odd part, Tucker." Danny replied as he stood up with the notebook. "I don't think her parents were at home the whole time."

"She also started saying something about knowing you were half-ghost and alternate universes and something about Desiree and somebody named Vlad Masters." Sam added as Danny flipped to a lined page which showed a journal entry in Mona's handwriting.

"That I can explain..." The silver-haired teen replied as he looked at the anime-like drawing of himself before closing the spiral notebook. "But for now, we've got _someone else_ to be worried about..."

* * *

1st Person POV – Mona  
After what seemed like a horrible nightmare, I warily opened my eyes only to find myself in yet another. I was trapped in the middle of a giant spider-web with several of the eight-legged...ugh...spiders crawling all over the dimly lit room that appeared to have a very early 1900s era feel to it along with a stage and several old-fashioned seats. A shadow was cast over me and I looked up at Arachnea who was hanging over me, with a single thread holding her up, and had the ugly grin on her face from before as I felt a pained sting from the bite on my arm. 

"N-no..." I felt shudders of fear run across my spine as the Queen of Spiders loomed in close.

"Don't worry little human." Arachnea continued smiling and I could have sworn my blood froze as she continued. "The pain will go away soon..._very_ soon..."

_**To be continued... **_

* * *

Danny: Unnerved expression "...that is just creepy..."  
Imperfection07: "And the funny thing is that I could have posted this earlier!"

Please Review on this chapter.


	9. Arachnophobia

Dreamscape Alternate: My Life Going Ghost  
Chapter 9: Arachnophobia

**First Person POV ****–****Danny  
**School was dismissed from the damage to the cafeteria and fortunately we didn't have to worry about cleaning up the debris (for once). Afterwards, we were walking towards where I saw Mona's house last night while I gave a short summary of my previous trip to Wisconsin. I noticed Evelyn cringing slightly when I mentioned that Vlad overshadowed my dad and messed up the entire party but I figured I should ask later when we were all back together and 'Arachnea' was dealt with.

"…and…here we are…" I finished off, stopping at the front steps.

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked. "Knock on the door, say 'hello', and then top it off by saying "your daughter has been kidnapped by a ghost-spider"?"

"That's the best thing I could come up with…_if_ they were at home…" I replied, going up to the door and moving through it.

"Isn't that breaking and entering?" I heard Tucker ask aloud before I opened the front door.

"Yes and—" And my ghost sense went off no sooner had I finished my sentence. Sam, Tucker, and Evelyn were staring wide-eyed at whatever was behind me. "There's something behind me isn't there?"

They nodded stiffly and I turned my head slowly. There was Desiree, floating behind me in a shadowed threatening pose and her visible eye glowing. Before I could 'go ghost', her ghost-tail whipped around me and threw me backwards into the house. She only watched as I collided with a TV, a DVD/VCR player, and three game systems. If I didn't know better, I would've thought Mona was just as filthy rich as Sam, considering most of the things around the house looked like they were wished for.

The door slammed shut and I shifted into my ghost half before floating in mid-air.

"You could have KNOCKED." Desiree commented. "So, are you going to fight me or what?"

"Maybe and I guess what she said about being from another universe was true…?" I asked, not risking taking my eyes off the wishing-ghost.

"If you were going to take it , I'm not surprised why she was so unsure about telling you the truth." The greenish-colored ghost replied. It took me a moment to figure out that Desiree wasn't about to pick a fight in her 'mistress's' house before I resumed standing on the ground.

"Alright Desiree, let's just cut to the chase: we only got a _part_ of the real story from Mona before she was—"

"HAI-YAAAAH!!!!" Evelyn flew into the room and aimed a flying kick at Desiree. The wishing-ghost and I could only stare dumbly before the impact sent Desiree flying through the screen and glass doors behind me. "Two points!"

"Evelyn, could you try not to do that?" I asked as Sam and Tucker walked in.

"What? All I did was help you fight the—" It took a few minutes before the information sunk into her head, "I just kicked _Desiree_ didn't I?"

"Yep…"

"Oops…"

Desiree's only response was a pained groan.

—A few moments of Desiree recovering and everyone calming down later—

"Kidnapped?!" Desiree had grabbed me by the collar a few minutes afterwards. "Was it Skulker?! Did Skulker get her?!"

-Okay, not everyone had calmed down-

"No, it wasn't Skulker." I wheezed as my three friends sat down on a couch. Tucker was in techno-world as he played several of the video-games with the wide-screen TV on. "It was another ghost that called herself _Arachnea_."

"Super Smash Brothers Melee, Metroid Prime, Sonic Adventure 2: Battle," He went on with a wide-eyed expression. "She could have started a video-game library with all these games!"

(_Not really…_)

"Focus Tucker," Sam hissed before grabbing the controller and turning off the game.

"Aw man! And I was so close to beating Giga Bowser!"

Desiree slowly lowered me back down with a grim expression.

"This is bad, the mark has a deadline and apparently the only things that can get it off are: a ghost that is strong enough to defeat this Arachnea or if Mona can survive longer than what she has planned."

"What do you mean?" Evelyn asked, apparently too afraid to know.

"It's just an old rumor spread around the Ghost Zone but—"

* * *

**First Person POV – Mona  
**"What the heck do you want with me?!" I asked as I tried to ignore the spiders crawling around the room.

"Well human, since we do have time and I could tell you before you die, I guess I shall explain the whole story to you." Arachnea smiled before dropping onto the ground. She looked towards the myriad of arachnids and briskly told them to leave the room because I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon but make sure nobody interferes. The only one that remained was a look-alike of that Lord of the Rings arachnid. I felt fear rush up my spine as I saw hunger reflecting off its eyes. "Dinopus…leave…"

When the spider didn't obey this command and slowly moved one leg forwards in my direction, Arachnea formed a web whip in her hand and sharply cracked it. Dinopus scuttled back but continued eyeing me before another crack of the whip smacked it right in the face. It let out a pained shriek and flailed about as I closed my eyes and tried not to imagine its movements.

"Don't you dare…I have had this exact date scheduled…and you're not about to ruin it…" Arachnea snarled towards the in-pain spider. It continued shrieking in pain and fury but disappeared from the room when I dared to open my eyes. Arachnea smiled and tossed the whip away causing it to stick on a nearby wall. "Now…where was I?"

"You were going to explain what you wanted…?"

"Ah yes…" The spider-ghost smiled, forgetting her minion's little act of infidelity. "Pray tell, do you know about what happens when a ghost turns 100 years?"

"Uh…they celebrate an anniversary?" I grinned stupidly. I really didn't get it.

"Close…but no dice, human…" She replied. "We remain ghosts _forever_…"

"Uh…but isn't that what you are?"

"Listen to the storyteller…" Arachnea chuckled. "And keep in mind that I'll only explain once."

"Uh…huh…"

"It was 1904, I suppose you know about how that era was like, and I was a bit older than you at the time. I was one of the many in theatre and was counted as one of the best in my class…I _was_. The act I finally starred in as one of the main characters was: Little Miss Muffet and it was sadly meant for a children audience. The other sad news was that I was cast as the spider." Arachnea spat out the last portion as though it was venom…

"That could explain things…" I replied, motioning to how she looked. If it wasn't noticed before, Arachnea looked like a human's upper half was attached to a headless portion of a spider's body…

"Yes…it's really disturbing…" Arachnea rolled her eyes. "And it happened November 8th, 1904, at exactly 5:16 PM…" I silently noted today's date was November the 8th, and school had apparently been dismissed at least two hours ago…which meant I had barely 10 minutes of breathing…oh _crud_… "…_when I fell off the stage_…"

"How did you fall off the stage?" I was almost afraid to ask. "I mean, only time people fall off a stage is when they're blind or have depth perception. And that is (pardon my saying this) REALLY STUPID."

"I'm glad you asked." Arachnea sighed. "I'll also ignore the comment. You see…as I was bouncing over to that little-miss-muffet, a SPIDER dropped from thin air with a web and got on my face. Back then I was terrified of spiders, except the costume I was wearing, so naturally I was trying to get it away and during this struggle, I tripped over the edge…and you can pretty-much figure out where it went from there."

The 'Queen of Spiders' went into silence as she recalled the event before looking towards me. "When I awoke, I was this apparition. I did not wish to live my afterlife as a spider-ghost so I traveled all over this world and the Ghost Zone with the help of my grown and raised spider army and after 90 long years I finally found the answer to my salvation."

"_And apparently it's my means of death…_" I thought bitterly while keeping an eye out for Dinopus. That thing was _another_ means of death.

"It was a rumor in the Ghost Zone. This is similar to overshadowing but when a ghost enters a human at the exact 100th year anniversary when they died, they shall have the human's body and the human's soul will vanish from existence. There was one instance where this was close to occurring…but it was a ghost who took over the body of a half-ghost at the exact 50th year. The ghost-boy reclaimed his body after being trapped in the idiot's dimension."

"He wouldn't happen to be called _Pointdexter_ would he?"

"Yes, we all know you're the human who comes from another world and is aware of most of the events centering on that halfa." Arachnea replied mockingly. "His method failed because the subject was a halfa and he had taken over the body at his exact 50th year."

"Ignoring the blatantly obvious grossness of that tidbit of information; why did you pick me again?"

"First…you and I have quite a few distinct physical similarities when I was still human…and you're from another world…you do realize what that means…don't you?"

"No…and I'm afraid I'll find out anyway."

"It means I can simply walk around and live _your_ life…with a few differences…and I'll have slight control over Desiree the wishing-ghost, who is currently your ghost-genie…and I'll have the way I want it to be…"

"Lady, you seriously need to get a grip on the 21st century…" I tried to get steady, which is a bit of a difficult thing to do if an apparition of your biggest phobia had you suspended on a giant spider web. "First off, you have no idea what my life is like. Two, my parents would never accept you, even if you became me . Third, my friends won't let that happen. Last off, you're going NOT going to get away with this!"

Arachnea didn't seem fazed since she still had that…grin…on her face.

"We shall see. But would your little _friends_ actually help you after all those days of lying about what you are?" The spider-queen asked. I could only grit my teeth and look elsewhere. What could I say? She practically made my force both feet into my mouth and crash onto the ground! "Thought so…ahh it's so fun to watch the sad truth to sink in…"

I remained silent as I heard Arachnea laugh at my expense. "I guess I have plenty of time to leave you to await your end and let you hang-around…"

"_Hang around? __Oh ha-ha-ha! __Next thing you know she's going to __be __surf__ing__-the-web._" I thought trying to humor myself with unbridled sarcasm as Arachnea left the room, leaving me hanging alone on the spider-web. I heard a small scuffling noise and slowly turned my head. There was Dinopus…eyeing me like I was thanksgiving dinner… "_Of course, __that thing__ would have to show up…_"

I figured the best thing to do was to keep still…very still…and the fact that I have an urge to scream and run when I see _any_ spider wasn't helping. So the best thing I could do was hope the others would find me…and uh…doing something that doesn't involve moving the web.

* * *

**1****st**** Person POV – Danny  
**"Oh-key, Skulker's resting Danny's pelt at the foot of his bed is one thing but is just gross." Sam shuddered after Desiree finished her explanation.

"If that's the case, then we've got to find her before time runs out." I got on my feet and began to walk towards the door.

"But we have no idea where Arachnea would have taken her!" Tucker exclaimed. "For all we know, Mona could be ANYWHERE."

I immediately recalled the spider-bite on the brunette's arm and looked at the Fenton Thermos where the little 'pests' were still trapped. It was a good thing I didn't get to the Fenton Portal this morning or this wouldn't have worked.

"What are you doing?" Desiree demanded, probably thinking I was going to trap her inside, as I unscrewed the lid.

I only pressed the release button on the side of the thermos. All the ghost-spiders I caught today and the day before came out and were about to make a getaway but I trapped all but one. And that one still had some traces of the brunette on its fangs (which is a bit disgusting). The ghost-tarantula looked up at me with its piercing eyes.

"You guys wait here…I've got a little _back-tracking_ to do." I smiled.

"Yeah, we'll just wait right here…" Sam chuckled nervously at the sight of the tarantula.

"And watch over the house…" Tucker added, trying to get a lot of space between himself and the spider.

The arachnid glared and scuttled out the back door with me giving chase and Desiree and Evelyn following close behind.

* * *

"Uhm…Danny? Did you see where it went?" Evelyn asked me after the wild-spider-chase through Amity Park. We had reached an old part of the town that was a bit of an outdoors museum and there were webs covering most of the buildings. The good news is we figured out that Arachnea's haunting place was around here…the bad news: the ghost-tarantula disappeared.

"No…I lost sight of it when we passed that last corner…" I replied, looking around the place. I couldn't imagine how anyone would be able to last an hour in here. Other than that, there was a sign displaying that they were going to tear the place down in about a day or so.

"Ghost child, if we don't hurry up (and if the rumors about the switching process were true) I'm going to be granting wishes to a 100 year old ex-spirit for the rest of my existence!" Desiree growled.

"Can't you fight back?" Evelyn asked.

"No, before we came here Mona wished I couldn't attack her and was her means of _defense_!" The wishing-ghost replied. "She added the defense part when I had us appear 1000 meters above your town."

"That's just evil…and you probably deserved it at the time…"

"Look, if that's the case, we have to split up. That way, we can cover more ground—" I started.

"There it is!" Evelyn shouted before flying a break-neck speed at the ghost-tarantula. It caught sight of Evelyn before scuttling forwards and disappearing underground near an abandoned theatre. "Eureka! I f—" Evelyn came to an abrupt halt in front of the old theatre while we crashed into her in mid-air.

"What was THAT for?!" Desiree demanded.

"I think I found Arachnea's hiding place…" Evelyn replied with a half-lidded eye expression.

"We didn't have to topple like dominoes to prove it…" I said as I got out from under the ghost-pile. "Okay, now that we know where she is…let's go…"

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV  
**Down in the theatre's basement area, Arachnea remained hanging upside down on the ceiling as she waited for the time to arrive when she would become human again. Her eight eyes opened after she felt a gust move her slightly and the webs belonging to her brethren shifted in place.

"I thought for sure my Black Widow got rid of the interloper…" Arachnea murmured before looking towards the same ghost-tarantula that escaped from Danny, Evelyn, and Desiree. "And _you_ lead them here…"

Before a plea for mercy would emerge, the arachnid was a pile of ectoplasm as Arachnea turned her head to the rest of her minions without feeling remorse of disposing of a minion.

"Go greet our guests…"The queen grinned as her minions crawled atop one another and formed a pair of rather large spiders, "…and make sure they have a _bite_ as well…"

* * *

**First Person POV – Mona  
**"Okay, I have _hated_ and been afraid of spiders before I achieved double-digit age! And it is human nature to _squish_ whatever's smaller and unbearably disgusting to us." I tried to keep a straight face as Dinopus slowly reached the bottom of the web which was fixed to the stage. If there was an audience in the abandoned theatre, they'd have started giggling from the awkwardness of this situation. I had managed to get both my feet free from the strands keeping them tied to the web, but this caused the web to shiver slightly and Dinopus had crawled closer. "And you're not listening…well…it figures…spiders don't have ears. They only rely on _heat__ sources_ and _shades of __light_……"

Let's get the facts straight. I was well aware that _Dino_ here was a Dinopus Spider, and it was a type of spider that doesn't wait for its food but comes to it, and I was easy prey since I was stuck to a web! Even though I have a fear of spiders, there was NO WAY I was going to scream like an idiot while I'm trapped in a web cocoon and my fluids are drained…and I had a good knowledge of the spiders (or arachnids) I hated: Wolf Spiders, Banana Spiders, Tarantulas, Scorpions, Orb Spiders, Dinopus Spiders, Black Widows, Jumping Spiders, Daddy Long Legs (although some aren't actual arachnids), and arachnids in particular.

The only _arachnids_ I'm comfortable around are from the ocean: Lobsters, Crayfish, Crabs, and Shrimp since I HAD a pet Crayfish which I fondly named "Ebirah" and I loved going to Red Lobster when I could, but that's beside the point…

As Dinopus crawled up, I pulled my legs back in preparation for a kick. Let's also point out I was notorious for kicking really hard (no seriously, there was this little event in the sixth grade and…). I was also hoping that using _witty-banter_ would keep me focused.

"Alright…actions speak louder than words. You're crawling towards me with bloodlust in your eyes, which means you're hungry for human fluids…and is my way of saying…" Once Dinopus was in range and I saw the 'white of its eyes' (shudder), I forced both feet forwards with enough force, catching it off guard. "!"

The Dinopus Spider shrieked as my feet connected with its face and it tried to get steady on the web as I got ready for another kick. Predictably, Dinopus began trying to bite at me and I continued kicking it repeatedly while holding back screams of: "_IhatespidersIhatespidersIhatespiders__makeitgoawaymakeitgoaway_!!!!!" until the webbing supporting its weight ripped and I was suspended a few feet over the floor while Dinopus was stuck under Arachnea's webbing.

"HA! A spider stuck in a spider-web?! And you call yourself an arachnid! Oh man!" I chortled, finding this event funny as I got an arm loose until Dinopus broke out and stared up at me, intent on finishing the job. I was half done with freeing my other arm when I saw its look which caused a rather cold sensation to go through me. That…thing…was definitely not through with me yet…

"Oh_ sugar-honey-iced-tea—_" I managed to yelp as Dinopus sprang upwards, fangs bared and fully intent on draining my fluids.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV  
**Danny, Evelyn, and Desiree had already gone their separate ways in the theatre. Evelyn continued looking around the dusty hallways with one green-gloved hand over her mouth and nose, a bit grossed out from the state of the place.

"It really stinks in here…Danny? Did you find anything?" She asked through the Fenton-Phones that were passed out earlier. Desiree had already left before Danny would suggest splitting up so there was no way for them to communicate…not that the wishing-ghost wanted to converse with the enemy-of-her-enemy being a temporary friend.

"Nothing…" Danny replied as he flew through the different hallways. "Geez, this place is like a maze…"

"Being honest I'm a bit surprised that 'Queen of Spiders' hasn't sent anything to keep us from arriving in time…" Evelyn commented as Danny came to an abrupt halt when he faced a combined-ghost-spider.

"…she just did…" The halfa commented as he and the spider kept glaring at each other

"Well great…" Evelyn replied as she faced a similar spider. "There's another one right here…"

* * *

**1****st**** Person POV – Mona  
**So there I was, clinging upside down onto a ceiling beam as I tried to avoid Dino's attempts to snap at me. He had gotten pretty close at one point and as I watched I felt something crawl onto my arm. One creaky head-turn later, I spotted a rather large…hairy…eight eyed…

Ghost-tarantula…

I screamed out loud before losing my grip on the ceiling beam above the stage and Dinopus. I fell backwards and made a not-so-comfortable landing on the giant spider's head before tumbling onto the floor of the stage. The unfortunate Ghost-tarantula reverted into ectoplasm. Dinopus was a bit stunned from the impact while I began to understand the painful matter of Arachnea's little 'falling-off-the-stage' episode. I didn't take chances with the giant ghost-spider recovering so the best thing to do was run…really- fast (a very difficult thing to do while enduring back pains). Dinopus must have seen me escape the room because I heard an antagonized screech behind me.

* * *

Desiree was floating towards where she heard the loud screams, and sure enough she found me running at break-neck speed from a hungry and antagonized Dinopus spider.

"What in the…?!"

"I wish Dinopus would freeze!" I yelled as I felt a blast of CO2 against my neck. I sprang to the side and covered both hands over my head as Dinopus was enveloped in a greenish fog and slid past me. A loud noise similar to an ice-block partially breaking through a wood wall sounded off and I slowly lifted my head. The spider was frozen solid in a block of ice and it still looked 'alive', something an arachnophobiac would shudder at.

"Standard question: are you alright?" Desiree asked, floating so she was at eye-level as I staggered to my feet.

"Aside from the webbing that is still stuck to me, the back pain from falling onto a spider, an evil ghost-spider-queen wants me as her host, and the fact a ghost-tarantula bit and crawled on me…I'm fine…" I replied, gripping the bite-mark which had decided to start stinging again. "The mark's still stings like a _crud_…"

"We're lucky to have found you before Arachnea started the process." The wishing-ghost pointed out.

"_We__…_?"

"The ghost-child and that half-girl came as well," Desiree replied. This was another instance when I wanted the ground to swallow me whole.

"Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do, _if_ I survive this…" I turned towards Dinopus, which was frozen in place and looked like he was close to biting the head off of a nonexistent person (which could've been me). Just seeing it caused me to shudder and try to ignore thinking of a possible scenario of what would have happened if the arachnid caught me.

"You won't be able to if we…don't…" Desiree became wide-eyed and I turned around slowly in time to spot Arachnea.

The Queen of Spiders grinned devilishly as Desiree and I backed up with nervous expressions.

"Too late…" Arachnea grinned before grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and hoisting me upwards. "And you're not going anywhere…"

"Desiree!!!" I panicked and tried to pry her hand off. Just like what happened with Skulker, Desiree was knocked backwards before she could get me loose. I watched in horror as she skidded against the ground, back first into the block of ice that contained Dinopus, before looking directly into Arachnea's beady black eyes…

I. _Screamed_.

Give me a break! Like I was able to do anything else while being a damsel in distress!

* * *

**1****st**** Person POV – Danny  
**Let's get things straightened out first. I was in a creepy theatre filled with cobwebs and fighting a ghost-spider while trying to save a 'friend', who is from another universe but didn't tell me about it, from a 99 year old ghost-spider "Arachnea, Queen of Spiders", who wants to take over her body and walk around in it! That is just…weird…but nothing I couldn't handle!

"Hey, do you wonder why humans call you all pests?!" I joked. The spider only tried to bite at me and trap me with webs, almost sticking me to a wall. It lunged forwards out of frustration and I gave it an uppercut, sending it into the ceiling. The spider rebounded off it and crashed onto the ground, too stunned to fight back. I was just about to blast it with a ghost ray when I heard a very loud scream.

It didn't take a GPA average for me to recognize who it was. No sooner had I said her name out loud, the spider knocked me backwards. I swerved away from the ground and planted both feet on a nearby wall before reaching for the Fenton Thermos which I had conveniently stored away.

"This may be an understatement but: I don't have time for this!"

The spider didn't understand this because it jumped at me…and got trapped into the thermos. I slapped the lid down, slightly wondering how much room was left for Arachnea, before flying through the wall in time to catch sight of said Queen-of-Spiders sinking underground with Mona in her grasp.

"HELP—!" Her voice got cut off once she was completely submerged. Arachnea probably had no time to waste, and I had none to spare either. I gave chase. Arachnea wasn't too happy that I had caught up with her and about-faced in the middle of a dust covered room, lashing out with a web-whip that would've cut me in two if I hadn't split apart slightly and reformed. Mona looked relieved when I survived the hit but panicked when she spotted something coming from her right. "LOOK OUT!"

The ghost-spider that launched at me found itself kicked at Arachnea. She gritted her teeth and smacked it away with her hand, sending the arachnid hurtling towards the wall, ending up like any other insect would when it came in contact with a windshield.

"You don't really value your subjects well, do you?" I asked, trying to find out a way to defeat Arachnea without harming Mona in the process. The ghost-ray was out of the question…

"I won't need them after I become human…" Arachnea replied with a partially sadistic and annoyed tone. "…and I was hoping to do so without your interfering…"

"Well, interfering is what I do…" I replied, unable to keep eye contact with Arachnea since Mona was struggling to get out of the spider's grip. Arachnea grinned at me, enough to scare the daylights out of Vlad Plasmius if he showed up.

"Well interloper, I don't think you understand the situation or who you're messing with."

"Actually, I know what you're planning. And secondly, you have one of my friends, which makes you wonder what _you're_ messing with." I retorted, hoping to buy time. If I kept this up, Arachnea would miss her deadline by a few seconds and…it seemed Mona had the same idea.

"Touching halfa, very touching," Arachnea sneered as Mona looked at the hand keeping a grip on her with some distaste before clamping her eyes shut and biting her lip. I don't blame her; I ran out of witty banter to keep the ghost occupied. "But I have the upper hand as you can see-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOWCH!"

To put it short: Mona bit Arachnea's hand out of desperation.

The ghost yelled in pain before swinging out, throwing the brunette very fast and hard towards a wall. Not wanting to see her end up like the ghost-spider I kicked earlier, I intercepted my mid-air friend (something that would have made Dash proud, if he wasn't trying to shove me into a locker every day) and phased through the wall into another room, resulting in a slightly painful side-crash onto the ground.

That's going to leave a mark.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV  
**Danny got back onto his feet, shaking off the initial shock of the landing, as Mona staggered up, holding onto her arm. The halfa kept watching the opposite wall as he kept one hand on the brunette's shoulder, making sure she was still there.

"You alright…?"

"Sort of…" Mona replied, clutching her arm with one hand as she clenched and unclenched her hand to relieve the dull sting. Part of her was glad Danny showed up but the other half was still terrified of her near end and how he was probably second-guessing her friendship. "…but we won't if Arachnea actually makes the _deadline_."

"You mean the 'being able to control Desiree' and 'you'll be gone forever' parts?" Danny glanced at the brunette who continued watching the opposite wall as though the Queen of Spiders could come out of it at any second. Mona squeaked out a "yes" in response to the question.

"_So much for second guessing…stupid mark…why the heck does it always—_" The brunette's train of thought came to a screeching halt as Arachnea reformed from the wall behind them.

The halfa continued staring at the wall before noticing that Mona had turned her head slightly. "…she's right behind us isn't she?"

"Uh…huh…" The brunette barely had time to reply before Danny made a flying start. Arachnea lashed out with another whip, this time catching the half-ghost's foot and jerking hard enough for the two to crash painfully onto the ground. Mona barely had time to brace for impact and crumpled in place, turning over slightly when she went limp. Danny staggered up only to have one of Arachnea's 8 feet plant itself on his chest, forcing him downwards as she picked the unconscious human up by her shirt collar.

"So much for that chase…" The Queen of Spiders chortled before looking down at Danny. "I'm surprised, interloper, you went through all that trouble just for this: failing to save your little 'friend' who has been lying to you for who knows how long. Who knows, she was probably lying about being your friend…for what reason? It doesn't matter what the reason is anymore, Ghost-child, because I am going to live a new life in three…"

Danny gritted his teeth as he watched Arachnea pull her arm back as if preparing for a strike and tried to free himself from under her foot.

"Two…"

The bite marks on Mona's arm began sizzling as though they came in contact with a burnt object.

"One…"

Just as Arachnea was about to become intangible, a loud yell along with a flying Dinopus hurtled towards the ghost.

"TIME OVAAAH…!" Evelyn shouted as the flying spider impacted with Arachnea, knocking Mona out of the ghost's grip.

"NO—!" Arachnea found her focus switched to getting her still-frozen-in-an-ice-block minion off her.

"YES!!" Danny forced the spider's foot off his torso before catching the limp human and landing in time for Desiree to slip through the wall.

"You…I was…so close!!" Arachnea snarled at Evelyn who only grinned in response.

"It's my nature…" The female halfa quipped before dodging a web whip.

"She'll be fine…" Danny replied, answering Desiree before the question could be asked as he got Mona into a sitting position on the wall before flying in to assist Evelyn.

The Ghost Spider succeeded in trapping the 'pesky-fly-of-a-halfa' with webbing before Danny sent her flying with a punch. Arachnea skidded and used a wall as a support as she used the back of a hand to wipe unseen sweat off her face.

"How uncouth of you…punching a lady!" The spider hissed. The white-haired halfa only gave Arachnea's current façade one look. Her teeth were bared, and she had an animalistic expression on her face that was completely ghost-like and malevolent. Apparently the rumors of being stuck a ghost forever are true, Danny mused; they lose all touch of their previous humanity _forever_.

"What lady goes around baring her fangs and swatting her minions around like…spiders?" Danny replied as he got the thermos ready. Evelyn phased through the wall behind her, freeing herself from the web, and floating alongside Danny with her right hand glowing a bright green color.

"Judging from that observation, this is not a lady." Evelyn commented. Arachnea hissed before lunging at Danny and Evelyn with her arms outstretched and her fangs anticipating the piercing of flesh.

Despite this apparent life-threatening situation, the silver-haired halfa merely unscrewed the lid off the Fenton Thermos as Evelyn blasted Arachnea back into the wall with a ghost-ray. The spider-woman yelled out of anguish and frustration as she tried to scramble back onto all eight limbs before being drawn towards the thermos. Arachnea tried to claw at the ground but found this futile as she was pulled off and trapped in the cylindrical container along with several of her minions and the frozen Dinopus. The arachnid-minions were none-too-happy to meet the "queen" after 'witnessing' the squishing of a fellow spider…

"I didn't say you were worthless! Why are you staring at me like that? Ow! Don't make me destroy you—AHHH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS GHOST-CHI—AAAH!" Arachnea continued yelling and expelling curse words (that were not meant for the rating) before the thermos was closed shut.

"At least _that's_ over…" Evelyn wiped sweat off her forehead.

"And we'd better get the heck out of here…" Danny motioned towards the web covered support beam that was shifting and creaking from the years it kept the building suspended. "We don't want to be in here when it collapses…"

"Point taken…" Desiree remarked as she carefully shook the unconscious human. Mona grumbled from the healing mark on her arm and from the shaking sensation before wearily opening both eyes. A hand buried itself in a mane of brown hair as the brunette tried to ward off a headache. "…Mona?"

"Give me…minute…head spinning…" The brunette mumbled before slowly looking up and catching sight of a few black, white, and green blurs in front of her. Mona blinked and tried to clear her vision. "Evelyn…Danny…Desiree…?"

"Yep…glad to see you're alright!" Evelyn beamed.

"Thanks…" The brunette half-smiled, noticing the pit growing in her stomach as the headache disappeared. "I also have a bit of explaining to do…"

"Once we get out of here." Danny added.

"Okay…"

_**(To be continued…)

* * *

**Authoress Note_:  
I recently saw the TV movie preview of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (trying to find out when it airs again so I can watch it), and I noticed "Arachnea the Queen of Spiders" has some similarity to "Velma Green the Spider Queen". What a coincidence…

I've also got the rest of the storyline planned out, with the possibility of editing to get the fanfiction to flow properly. :)

Edit: I had to add words in since something is deleting them.


	10. Twist in the Wish

**Dreamscape Alternate: My Life Going Ghost  
**Chapter 10: Twist in the Wish

"You see, I wished myself here after Desiree showed up. My fangirl side pretty much kicked in and pretty much ended up with Vlad discovering me and having Skulker sent after me in Wisconsin, which I think Evelyn witnessed." I explained, while sitting down on an armchair. I had gotten the gigantic couch 'cleaned' off so Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Evelyn had a place to sit down without crushing one of the video games I had wished up.

"So, why didn't you tell us about this before? I mean, concerning Vlad, he really knows what he wants…" Danny began asking.

"Well…if I _was_ from Amity Park or this universe, I wouldn't believe that you, the Fruit Loop, or Evelyn were half-ghost unless you transformed in front of me." I explained. "It _almost_ happened in that Ghost Spider attack considering I had to blurt the fact out before I had my soul drained."

"Point," Evelyn couldn't help but nod.

"Anything else you'd like to add?" Sam sounded a bit sarcastic. I didn't blame her, and there was something nagging the back of my mind. What was it…oh yeah!

"Actually, the event with Tucker vomiting in your lunchbox and telling you it was Ricky Marsh happened in the _2__nd__ Grade_. And…Desiree apparently doesn't have enough power to wish me out of here. We tried several times after the field trip but I ended up teleporting to different rooms of this house." I shrugged.

"You mean you can't go back?" Sarcasm turned to confusion.

I nodded and got to my feet before turning to Desiree. "Here's a quick demonstration, providing I don't end up crash landing on the roof or anything close." I took one deep breath before saying out loud: "I wish I was back home!"

I closed my eyes shut and thought of my house back home as Desiree's green mist surrounded me. Momentarily it dispersed and I opened my eyes again. My sight greeted me with Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Evelyn sitting on the couch with blank expressions.

"…you're stuck…" They chorused at once.

"Yep…about the only way I can think of is to get Desiree to the portal and then wish myself out." I finished. "The rest, you already know."

"Okay…so what about you Evelyn?" Sam turned to the pink haired girl who had temporarily spaced out.

"Huh…?"

"Back in the Girls Restroom, you said: We all have little secrets we're keeping from each other."

This caught my attention. How did Evelyn become half-ghost? I never heard of her from the TV series. (Considering she's a fan character)

"I did…?" Evelyn thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I did…"

"Not that it's my place to say anything right now but…" I spoke up. Let's get something reviewed: if I think I pissed someone off and they're in the room, I try to avoid getting attention. "I never saw you in one of the episodes…how did you get ghost powers anyway?"

"Well…" She started, "it involves being a test subject…and it has Vlad Plasmius…"

"Long story?" Danny asked.

"Yep…"

"_Weird…__…_" I felt a bit concerned at this thought. I didn't want to be suspicious of Evelyn but anything involving Plasmius was BAD NEWS…with fangs and ghost rays.

Tucker looked at her. "How does it involve Vlad in the first place?"

"Being fairly obvious, you do hear my full name being called by the attendance every time a class period starts, right…?" We were all silent. Evelyn sighed and broke the silence: "My full name is Evelyn Bardsley Masters."

"…_**Masters**_?!" We all, except Evelyn, chorused simultaneously.

_Jaws drop. Birds fly. Crops wilt. __It's the sign of the apocalypse!_

_Kidding_

"Bardsley?" Danny spoke up.

"Bardsley is my original family name." Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Vlad adopted me a few months ago after my parents died in a car accident, probably just for publicity. I eventually heard that he was planning to _'take back what was his'_ and discovered his laboratory while he was out. It turned out Vlad had a ghost portal and it was in the middle of being fixed. I was too curious and went in…"

"Sounds like what happened when Danny first got his powers…" Tucker commented.

"…long story short: I got zapped and the colors of the suit I was wearing got inverted…including my hair and eye color." Evelyn finished. "I can guess the same thing happened to you."

"Sure did." Danny nodded.

"Does Vlad know you're half-ghost?" Sam asked.

"Luckily he doesn't." Evelyn shook her head. "If he did know, one of his goons would've been on me in a matter of days. I didn't trust Vlad and what he would probably have planned if he found out. So I flew here…and he doesn't know it yet. He probably thinks I'm dead."

"At least that gives you an edge…" I pointed out while giving myself a mental boot to the head. I mean, seriously, why did I wish myself in here?! I could just kick myself! "I mean, Vlad doesn't know you're here and that you have ghost powers. Besides, you guys would have a better edge once I'm back where I came from and out of reach."

"You think going into the Ghost Portal and wishing yourself out will work?" Sam gained one of those are-you-joking expressions.

"She was really specific in the wish." Desiree promptly conjured a hand-held cassette player.

"How long have you had that thing?" I asked.

"I usually do this to people who make me their ghost-genie…" The wishing-ghost replied. "Don't say I wasn't prepared."

"Oh ha-ha-ha—" Desire promptly ended my sentence by pressing PLAY and I promptly heard our very early conversation being replayed for the audience to hear.

Desiree promptly stopped the tape. "Mona also added that nothing she would do would interfere with this universe."

"You mean it would be like you didn't exist here?" Danny asked.

Insert affirmative nod here. "That was the plan. And Vlad wouldn't know who I am so nothing like this would happen again in the future."

There was a silence.

"We should probably test out the portal, just to make sure it'll work." Evelyn got out of her seat. "I mean, the sooner the better…right?"

"Yeah, I don't think my parents would mind if I brought you guys along." Danny half smiled before looking at the Fenton Thermos in his hand. "Besides, I've got to send these eight-legged-freaks back."

* * *

Fenton Works. I couldn't help staring up at it in mild fascination. Being honest, I never took in the sights around Amity Park even once during my time here. Sure I watched scenes on TV, but nothing like this. Usually I was focused on the characters but I never figured how much time it took the animators to create scenes we could probably relate to in real—

"Hey Mona!" Evelyn snapped me out of my zoning-out experience. "We're going in!"

One thing at a time Mona…one thing at a time…

Desiree had reluctantly been placed in another thermos so she wouldn't have to deal with Arachnea, who I could slightly hear spouting curses and yells of pain which started and ended with: "Once I get outta here I'm gonna—AAAUGH!" from her containment.

Fortunately for us, the parents were out so Jack wouldn't "blabber about ghosts" or we wouldn't have to deal with a "Ghost Detector/Gabber" that would get us all in big trouble. Danny eventually led us to the basement laboratory where we eventually faced the orange and black striped door of the ghost portal.

"Well, this is it." Danny tapped the chrome steel rim like someone would their new car before pressing a button on the nearby control panel. The orange and black stripes were eventually replaced by swirling green and white before Danny opened the thermos and fitted the modified soup-carrier into the holder.

"Down went the thermos and washed the spider out…" Evelyn hummed. We all stared at her with confused expressions as Arachnea and her spider colony disappeared into the infinite depths of the ghost zone, completely unnoticed unlike Evelyn's comment. "What? It seemed like the right moment…"

"Right…" Tucker rolled his eyes, slightly humored, as I unscrewed the lid of Desiree's container. The wishing-ghost promptly came right out and stretched her arms skywards.

"Cramped in there?" I asked, avoiding the standard question.

"Don't wish for ghost powers." Desiree replied after she finished stretching.

"Don't plan to." I responded, closing the thermos and gingerly placing it down on a nearby counter, making sure I didn't knock over any test tubes, before walking towards the ghost-portal so I was at least two meters from it.

"You're really sure this will work?" Evelyn asked.

"I…I've just got to make sure it does…" I bit my lip and got ready. "Ready, Desiree?"

Desiree nodded and I counted down mentally.

"You're really sure about this?" Everyone else looked really unsure.

"If it doesn't work, I owe all you guys lunch at the Nasty Burger." I replied, smiling nervously at them. "Anyway, if I do make it back on the first try, it's been nice meeting you all."

I ran in and Desiree flew in right behind me…into the Ghost Zone.

I turned about and looked directly at Desiree who hovered close by.

"I wish I was back home!"

Desiree waved her hand for what seemed to be the last time as the green mist engulfed me—

—and I was back in my room…

—in my animated house…

…it didn't work…

…I was _still stuck_…

"No…no…no…_**NO**__**…!**_" Out of unbridled frustration, I dealt a kick to the bed mattress and began punching at it before slumping into a defeated sitting-down position. It didn't work and I was going to be trapped in here until the fruit-loop got his claws on me and ruined the storyline! "_Nice job Mona! Real good! Why don't you wish for Godzilla to stampede on Amity Park__ or—or have Freddy Kruger show up?! Then Danny and the others would__ really be ticked off!__ Why would__n't__ they be?! Because I can't go back home and nothing's going to be returned to normal__…and…why…why did I…stupid…can't believe how…idiot…you stupid idiot…_"

And I continued beating myself up. I was very good at doing that…

* * *

_**3rd Person POV  
**_Danny, Evelyn, Sam, and Tucker remained standing in front of the ghost zone.

"That's it…she's gone…" Evelyn murmured.

"You think she made it?" Tucker asked.

"Let's hope she did…" Danny was about to turn away from the ghost zone when he heard the alarm go off. "What the—" Desiree reemerged from it with a worried expression just as the halfa shut it off.

"Desiree?" The halfa returned to his original position in the room. "What are you doing here?!"

"Did Mona get back home?" Sam asked.

"Which one…?" Desiree shrugged.

This caused the four teenagers to look at each other.

"What do you mean by: which one?" Sam asked slowly.

* * *

No sooner had the bedroom door opened; they all spotted Mona sitting down on the right side of the bed. The brunette turned slowly at the sound of the door opening and looked at the four with a mild depressed expression that had a lot of disappointment behind it.

"…it didn't work…" She said before chuckling humorlessly and looking back down.

"I don't get it. We went into the ghost zone…you wished to get back home…I granted exactly what you said…but you ended up back here…even though this isn't truly your home…" Desiree uncharacteristically itched at her scalp as though she had a headache.

"Desiree…how did you get to my world in the first place?" Mona bit her lip, praying for an idea that would get her out of this mess.

"Alright, ghost-boy trapped me in thermos…" Desiree counted off on her green fingers as she thought. Danny rolled his eyes at the ghost-boy comment. "…got placed into ghost-zone…went through a portal—_**portal**_!"

The teenagers jumped at the wishing-ghost's exclamation.

"There was a portal leading to her world?" Danny pointed sideways at Mona who slumped over grumbling: "I should've guessed…"

"_**Was**_," Desiree nodded and pointed. "It closed up while she was unconscious and I haven't caught sight of the portal since."

"Then that means her only way out is whatever caused it to open in the first place." Sam pointed.

"If we can find it, we can use it to send her home…" Tucker started to point.

"And we can close the portal just to be sure she's completely out of Vlad's reach!" Evelyn pointed.

"Erm…" Mona chose this moment to speak up, going a bit cross-eyed at a finger that was pretty close to prodding directly in between her eyes. "Guys…? Other than that I'm going to get poked in the eyes for saying this: how are we going to do that when we have no idea about what created the portal in the first place?"

This resulted in a very long silence that had everyone ponder: "How ARE we going to do that?"

All the hands dropped and Mona relaxed before Evelyn's hand abruptly swung upwards, signaling an idea and accidentally smacking the teenager upside her nose. "_**OW**_!"

"Vlad's got it! He wouldn't have known that you were from another world unless he was the one who created the portal in the first place!" Evelyn turned to Mona who was holding onto her nose. "No doubt about it! He's got your only way out!"

"Finally some good news," The brunette commented with a small: "Ow…"

"I don't think he's going to just hand it over…" Danny tapped his chin. "When Vlad sinks his claws in something, he's not going to let go."

"_Should've gotten a cat_…" Mona thought to herself as Sam added another true fact: "And it's not like we can just go to Wisconsin and snag it. That would make us fall into his hands, and we'd really get in trouble."

"Then the only thing we can do now is wait for Vlad to make a move…" Tucker pointed out.

"_How long would that take? I can't risk telling Vlad anything that would happen in the future. If he is told about Pariah Dark or even gets a hint about Dark Phantom before it's the right point in time…__…_" The brunette shivered as the thoughts created a chill that ran up her spine.

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**__**December 27, 2007  
**_As you can probably tell, I'm trying to get this fanfiction finished. The reason why _this chapter_ took so long to finish is because the fanfiction plot outline was buried under a random pile in the room (my room is a mess…and I had to clear out everything in there just to chase _**one**_ spider which crawled in the room). I've planned for the next chapter to be two-parted like last time and it's going to be based on an episode (necessary for the plot/character development).

Please Review on this Chapter!


	11. Spectrum of Despair Part 1

**Dreamscape Alternate: My Life Going Ghost  
**Chapter 11: Spectrum of Despair

"_THE PITS OF __**DESPAIR**__!! DON'T EVEN THINK_—_**GAHHACKCOUGHCOUGHERGH**_—don't even think of trying to escape…"  
--The Albino

**Note**: this chapter is an adaptation of one of the episodes.

* * *

_**PART 1  
**_**MONDAY**

It all started on Monday morning. Naturally some things were more on the simple side. Although the group was a bit concerned over the rising danger of Vlad Plasmius going to take things into his own hands, the school day started as it usually did with Danny having to take a detour from a class period. This current detour lead him into the counselor's office, where a greenish blob of ectoplasm was waiting with its back turned. No sooner had the blob caught sight of Danny, their battle began. Punches were thrown as well as a chair and ghost rays.

At the same time, Jazz Fenton was walking down the hallways of Casper High with Mr. Lancer, voicing her concerns about Danny.

And at a very similar time, Mona was walking from her locker and to the next period trying (yet again) to keep a firm façade. Sadly she was failing as usual.

"Don't panic…" She muttered under her breath, one hand burrowing into the scalp of her long brown hair. "Just pretend you're going through a normal day of school and you'll be fine…yeah right. How am I not supposed to panic? If I so much as slip-up, Danny would either turn evil or—"

_**CRASH!**_

Mona turned the next corner and stared wide-eyed at the room relatively close to her, the guidance office.

"Oh no…" The brunette bit her lip as the floor shook from rather loud sound effects. Without so much as listening to common sense screaming "NO, DON'T GO IN THERE YOU IDIOT" (something which happened previously to Timmy Turner), Mona ran towards the room and opened the door just as the blob fled the room, Danny changed back to his human form, and Jazz and Lancer rounded the corner.

The current scene now depicts Mona halfway in-and-out of the room with her hand still on the knob, Jazz and Lancer staring at the state of the room, and Danny standing in the center of the room with a near-blank expression on his face.

"_Common sense, feel free to say 'you told me so'…_" Mona deadpanned, slowly attempting to slink away.

"Nice going Fenton. You let him get away, you idiot!" Danny grumbled to himself before both teenagers were grabbed by the collars of their shirts.

-Cue Danny Phantom Theme Song-

It was only a few minutes before Penelope Spectra entered the Guidance Office, filled to the brim with joy (which was a bit too much for some), and finding joy in turning the thermostat below zero.

Danny, Jazz, and Mona were sitting down in front of the desk while Mr. Lancer continued standing. The brunette seemed a bit fidgety while Danny and Jazz were caught in an argument.

"_Should've stayed out of it but NO…I just had to run towards the noise and now Mr. Lancer thinks I helped Danny destroy the guidance councilor's room. Good job (LASTNAMEEDITEDOUT). You're doing a very good job at being a mess-up!_" Mona thought bitterly, sitting in place on the chair, before glancing at the two siblings. "_I'm also going to be caught up in this mess…_"

"Danny, I'm just trying to help…" Jazz attempted. Danny kept his arms folded while giving his sister the well known _I-did-not-ask-for-your-help-and-I'm-not-happy-right-so-please-back-off-and-leave-me-alone_ expression. "Come on, you and I used to talk all the time!"

"Yeah, when I was eight and you weren't a _fink_!" Danny retorted.

"_I'll keep in mind my sister and I never argued this much…_" The brunette commented to herself. "_Why am I comparing Danny and Jazz to myself and my sister? I don't know…I'm probably spacing out…again…__**I've really got to stop doing that**_"

"Mr. Fenton, Ms. (_LASTNAMEEDITEDOUT_), both of you can return to your scheduled classes while Ms. Spectra and I decide what your punishments are." Lancer's voice was enough to break the argument and silent musing taking place. Danny shot one last glare at his sister before walking out while Mona uneasily stood up and left the room.

"I can't believe Jazz keeps thinking that I need help…" Danny grumbled once we turned the corner. "…she keeps on butting into things that don't involve her."

"Maybe it's because she doesn't know what you're constantly going through…" Mona shrugged as they walked through the hallway. Upon receiving a half-glance from the halfa, the brunette swiftly added: "I mean she is your sister. Ten to one she'll understand after something drastic happens."

"Something you're not telling me?" The raven-haired teen asked. "You know a whole lot about what's going to happen later on…"

"I can't." The brunette grumbled.

"Why not…?"

"Suppose you told one of your favorite characters that they're just a part of a cartoon series and then proceeded to tell what's going to happen next with a heck of a lot of detail." Mona replied, leaving out the "53 episode" part.

"Oh…and there's a _ruining-the-timeline_ bit, right?" The halfa asked, smiling humorlessly.

"Yep…" The brunette nodded before looking at him. "But I'll give you _ONE_ hint about your future girlfriend."

This had Danny do a complete U-turn and grab her shoulders. "I have a future girlfriend? Who…?"

"Alright Fenton…" Mona sighed although her voice had a trace of humor to it. ("_Gee, Danny-boy, that desperate?_") "The hint is: **CLUELESS**."

Danny's hands dropped to his sides as his features became blank. "Wha…?"

"Sorry, that's the hint! I can't say anything else unless you want to suffer a paradox or something along those lines!" Mona held her hands up and backed up in the direction of her second period class since the bell had started ringing.

"That's not a hint! It could be anybody!" Danny all but shouted after the initial shock.

"There now, you see! No time-space glitches!"

"Oh come on!"

"Not saying anymore!"

"Give me a break!"

"You're _**clueless**_! That's all I'm going to say!"

"_I'm not clueless!_"

"Wanna bet? Sides, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me!"

"Then who…?"

"Not saying!"

"_ARGH_!!"

The amazing thing was that nobody else in the hallway even tuned into the conversation.

* * *

**1****st**** Person POV—Mona  
**Alright, so the conversation lightened up the mood and temporarily had Danny forget about the incoming session with Spectra…with whom I had to have a session with as well on the same day. Truth told I wasn't pleased about the news either. Okay, so I was a new student in the building and I was having _some_ self-esteem issues (something Jazz noticed from my sitting posture) (Yes, sometimes I hunch when I sit!), something that I would probably grow out of in the future.

It made me wonder if dramatic irony was involved in that situation.

I knew Spectra and Bertrand were both ghosts and they feed off misery…and as much as I wanted to warn Danny and his friends, I couldn't, it would mean ruining the timeline. Danny and Jazz wouldn't understand each other better and…_you get the point_.

Naturally my appointment took place after Danny's. No sooner did I reach the open room, with the Happy Chair right next to it, I caught sight of Danny walking in a slumped stance. He didn't look at all well and—

"Watch out for that—"

_**S-BANG!**_

"—wall."

Spectra's "Spirit Week of Draining Joy" was definitely beginning…and I was going to be next.

Danny staggered past me, obviously in a lot of pain, while I noticed this scene was a lot funnier on TV…

"Ah, Miss (LASTNAMEEDITEDOUT)," Spectra startled me into looking directly at her. The _therapist_ had that sly smile on her face while she checked her wristwatch. "You came, right on time."

"_Crud…_" I thought inwardly before stepping into her office, feeling a cold chill from both the freezing air and the unnerving situation. The best I could do then was try to grin and bear it…and that was easier said than done.

Spectra wasted no time in ushering me into the room before closing the door.

"Ahh…do you think you could turn on the heater?" I asked; my teeth were chattering as I walked towards the chair. "It's almost sixty degrees outside while it's…below zero in here…"

I could almost see my breath just like Danny's ghost sense while I sat down. The metal chair did not help the current temperature since I almost leapt right out of it no sooner had I sat down. Spectra must have had a field day…

"Ah, but a cold room makes minds icy-sharp, as I have said before." Spectra smiled as she sat at her desk.

"_Am I being pun-ished_?" I almost asked aloud. "Look, as much as I don't want to sound insulting: I really don't need counseling. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"That's what they usually say." She smiled, standing up and walking over until she was at least two feet away. "But most of the students in Casper High have a lot of things to get off their chest. I'm sure you're not the only one."

_Run…make an excuse…don't let her drain you…keep a happy face!_ "I'm sure I can handle my problems Ms. Spectra. As long as I have friends around, I'll be fine." _I hope; there's an evil halfa on my tail._

"I'm not so sure…" She replied as I got out of the ice-cold chair and tried to make a hasty exit. "You know a whole lot about what is going on…and so do I."

This made me freeze in my tracks. News sure travels fast…especially if every ghost knows your origin.

"I'm pretty sure keeping a lot of secrets from them will make your friends trust you even less. One day you will have to tell them everything in order to prevent something horrible from happening, if I am not mistaken. And when that day comes, they will take whatever you say for granted." I could sense the pure enthusiasm rising from her voice. "Then what would you do…?"

I walked out the door just as the bell rang.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV  
**"That little discussion went splendidly," Bertrand commented sarcastically as he closed the door after appearing behind it. "Why are you wasting your time on messed up kids when we have a big to-do planned for Wednesday?"

"Ah but Wednesday is a couple of days away." Spectra smiled as she opened a compact mirror. "And that gives me time to feed on Teen Misery, and misery is the nectar that keeps me looking fabulous. Not only is that Fenton kid a walking spa-treatment, that (lastnameeditedout) girl will not be getting the way as long as there is enough guilt bringing her down."

Bertrand abruptly shifted into his greenish-blob state before he tapped his chin while a devious thought came to mind. "Then maybe I should up the ante…" The blob grinned, his jagged teeth set together, before hunching over and shape-shifting into a giant hornet that hovered just inches above the ground.

* * *

At around the same time; Danny, Evelyn, Sam, and Tucker were walking down the hallway. Danny's composure was a cross between being infuriated and miserable, much to the current trio's worry.

"Dude, you okay?" Tucker was the first to ask.

"I'm fine." Danny replied, his tone-of-voice saying otherwise. "I just can't believe Jazz told that shrink that I'm a loser!"

"Jazz said that?" Evelyn asked as she and Sam gained incredulous expressions.

"Are you really sure Jazz said that? That doesn't sound like Jazz to me." Sam pointed out as said Jazz showed up in front of the four.

"Hey guys, what doesn't sound like Jazz to you?" The strawberry-blonde inquired. Danny, himself, shot a dark glare at his sister while his three friends cast strange expressions at him. Jazz, noticing her brother's irritable mood, asked: "Still mad?"

"Wow," Sarcasm dripped from Danny's next sentence as he glared daggers at her. "You _are_ the smart one."

"Danny, I know you're angry, but I'm worried about you." Jazz tried to get through to her younger sibling. "I mean, ever since the accident you've—"

"Jazz," Danny interrupted, crossing his arms defiantly. "I know you think you're helping me, and I'm sure I'll appreciate it when I'm older. But right now, _I don't_."

* * *

In the next hallway, Mona continued walking forwards with an even more downcast mood.

"_Everything Spectra said is true…if I don't tell Danny those two will create an entire world full of misery, and if I do they'll do the opposite and everyone will think I'm crying wolf…and who knows what would happen? Danny's future would change and it would be my fault! This is just—"_ The brunette abruptly turned her attention towards the loud buzzing of a gigantic insect and ducked as Bertrand flew over her and startled several students into running for cover. Mona got back up, noticing that the surroundings had turned a dark shade. "Ah great…more bad news…_and I can't do anything about it._"

* * *

"Well, maybe this is me now!" Danny exclaimed, completely irked from his sister's attempts to get through to him. "Not everyone is pumped up full of spirit all the time, you know—" The halfa's eyes widened as the faintly visible Ghost Sense went off. Evelyn darted her attention towards Danny's ghost sense before speaking up.

"I've got to go; I forgot I had soccer practice." The pink-haired teen excused herself before running into another hallway.

Danny felt a sudden chill rush up his spine as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep himself warm. "Ghost Sense…? I don't see anything." He muttered under his breath as Jazz put her hand on his shoulder. Danny almost cringed at the touch.

"Danny? You're shivering. Are you—?"

"Leave me alone!" Danny tore his shoulder from Jazz's hand and ran from the main hallway. Sam and Tucker chased after him, leaving his sister standing in place.

"It's worse than I thought!" Jazz kept her eyes on where Danny had fled to before her arm was grabbed.

"There's a freakishly large hornet!!" The blonde yelled, releasing her am before jumping into the nearest locker…and slamming it on his leg, which has gotten locked outside. "OW! MY LEG…!"

She turned at the sound of students screaming and caught sight of said large hornet flying into view. Bertrand slowly looked at her, Jazz letting out a scream once their eyes locked and the hornet flew at her, grabbing the teenager in its insect limbs. Jazz continued staring wide eyed as ectoplasm dripped from the hornet's black tongue.

"HEY! NONE OF THAT ON THE _**FIRST DATE**_!!" Evelyn Stryker shouted, delivering an uppercut to Bertrand which threw him upwards and had the hornet release Jazz from his grip.

"BUG OFF…!" Danny Phantom jump kicked the stunned hornet, sending them both through the wall with Evelyn giving chase.

Jazz, visibly shaken, stared at the wall where the three ghosts disappeared into. "Wait a minute that was a ghost…that was _three_ ghosts?"

* * *

Bertrand was sent flying outside the school building, crashing onto the lawn, as Danny and Evelyn hover in front of the downed hornet.

"Did somebody call for an exterminator?" Danny bantered as both he and Evelyn became tangible. Bertrand righted himself, becoming airborne in the process, before looking straight at the two halfas.

"My, you are the clever one, aren't you?" The currently-a-wasp gave Danny a nonexistent-grin as green eyelids narrowed over his black eyes. "Swat _THIS_ big boy!"

Bertrand flew at the two teenagers, stinger first. Evelyn flew out of the way of the sharpened point while Danny received a painful slash on his shoulder, making him lose balance and crash onto the ground with a painful yell.

"DANNY!" Evelyn about faced in mid-air and flew back towards him.

"I should have gone intangible, IDIOT!" Danny reprimanded himself while gripping his shoulder. "I'm not getting better at this, I'm getting worse!"

"_INCOMING_!"

Danny turned over on his back, looking upwards as Bertrand dive-bombed with his stinger aimed directly for the halfa. The white-haired teenager extended both hands forwards, the area surrounding him becoming a sturdy green dome which the hornet bounced off of before Evelyn drop-kicked Bertrand into the ground, creating a cloud of dirt that eventually settled to reveal a gaping hole in the ground.

"All right pal, time for you to—" Danny aimed the Fenton Thermos into the mini-crater and halted in mid-sentence. Bertrand had escaped. "Gone…"

"He escaped?" Evelyn looked down into the crater she created.

"Unfortunately, yes." The other halfa switched off the Fenton Thermos and closed it with a depressed sigh. "That's the second time today."

"Don't worry about it," The bluenette shrugged. "We'll be able to catch him again…right?"

"Maybe Jazz was right…" Danny muttered under his breath as Evelyn gained a worried expression. "…maybe I am a loser…" He finished before floating away.

"Hey! Wait!" Evelyn flew after the retreating half-ghost.

* * *

Desiree was alerted of the brunette's arrival back home by the opening of the door and Mona's common "I'm home". This time her voice sounded monotone. The wishing-ghost uncharacteristically leaned out from the kitchen, her red eyes on Mona's hunched posture.

"Something wrong…?" Desiree asked floating over as Mona dropped her backpack on the ground.

"…" The brunette's fingers dug into her own scalp. "Desiree…suppose something really bad is going to happen in the future and you knew it was going to happen…but you can't say anything because it would…you know…ruin the timeline." Mona bit her lip.

"That what this is about?"

"Unfortunately…" Mona replied glumly. "…ever heard of Penelope Spectra?"

Desiree face-palmed, "I know her…she's not a true therapist. Just one session with that woman made me feel worse. What's she up to?"

"That's the problem, if I tell anyone…" The brunette gave up searching how to end the sentence before skulking upstairs. "I…I need a rest…that…session with her is really depressing…"

* * *

**TUESDAY**

The morning of the school day went on uneventful; the students returning to school were another story. Almost half of them looked depressed enough to drop dead; this included Danny and Mona.

Danny was glum from his last session while Mona felt guilt pulling her downwards until she was sure the ground was going to swallow her whole.

Needless to say, Bertrand was having a ball with the strap of Danny's backpack. The Mona promptly caught sight of what the strap was hooked to after walking up to the half-ghost and panicked.

"Danny—"

_**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!**_

And everyone in the entire building found his/herself drenched by the sprinkler system…

* * *

"A month's detention?!" Danny exclaimed as everyone in the entire school, as well as a police unit and a fire truck, stood outside. Obviously the majority of the school was irked. "But I didn't do anything!"

"You don't understand! Danny's backpack…you see…it got stuck to the alarm and—!" Mona stammered, while trying to ignore the cold water that was still on her outfit, before Spectra's hands abruptly landed on both her and Danny's shoulders, almost resulting in both the teenagers jumping out of their skins in surprise. "_Eep!_"

"Now Mr. Lancer, it was an accident." Spectra smiled before looking down at Mona and Danny. "But we're going to take that accident and make it an acci-_don't_ and learn from it so it never happens again!"

"_Shoot me._" Mona deadpanned at the therapist's pun.

"But—" Danny started.

"No buts, Mr. Fenton." Lancer interrupted Danny's sentence. "The two of you could learn a little bit about school spirit from Ms. Spectra." Both teenagers looked upwards at Spectra with unnerved expressions while a plotting smile became visible on her features as the teacher continued.

"I got the same advice from her when I was in school, and look how I turned out!" Mr. Lancer abruptly posed like in his cheerleading days causing the trio of Danny, Mona, and Spectra to give each other odd looks.

* * *

**1****st**** Person POV: Mona  
**Tuesday went a lot worse; even though I managed to avoid the session I was there in time to catch sight of Danny in the "Spirit Baby" costume.

At least he wasn't dressed up as Eliza Doolittle…

Later on, we (as in Danny, Sam, Tucker, Evelyn, and myself) went to Elmer's Pharmacy to get some Ice-Cream from one of the parlors. Danny and Evelyn had already finished theirs while Sam, Tucker, and I continued eating our Tofu, Strawberry, and Blue Raspberry cones (respectively).

"Man, it was brutal making you wear that stupid baby suit. I could barely watch!" Tucker leaned towards Danny after Kwan and Valerie skulked past us, both fretting over their futures and problems. Spectra was definitely having a field day with this…and speaking of which. "But I did get some good digital pics!" He held out his PDA which displayed Danny in said "stupid baby suit".

Danny's eyes widened at the sight of the image before he glared. "Hey! Whose side are you on?!"

"Danny, you know he's just kidding." Sam paused from licking her ice-cream.

"Yeah…I know…" The halfa put his head down on the table. "I don't get it! Why am I feeling—"

"Depressed, angry, and guilt ridden…" I muttered to myself, not meaning to interrupt his sentence.

"What Mona said…except the last one." He pointed out before regaining his melancholy expression. "That shrink, Spectra, was supposed to be helping me! Ever since I started talking to her I've been feeling worse!"

"I think Spirit Week should be renamed: _Spectra Week_." I grumbled, finishing off my cone and throwing the napkin towards a trash-can, half-heartedly hoping I would make a shot in. Unfortunately for my current mood: the napkin missed the container completely and landed on the sleek linoleum floor. "She's making me question not telling you guys anything about—_I just __missed__ the trash can didn't I_?!"

"Yep…" Evelyn, Sam, and Tucker chorused.

"_**Great**_!!" I got out of my seat, feeling irritable, and went over to the garbage can just as Jazz walked over.

"Hey Danny. How's it going?"

"Like you care." I heard Danny grumble. "Just go away, Jazz."

No sooner had I made a successful toss into the trash-can, I turned in time to spot Danny's ghost-sense, and watch Paulina (of all people) powdering her nose. I didn't know whether to laugh or roll my eyes at her simple-little-mind. Sheesh! She's going to get wrinkles, with or without the use of makeup!

Plus there's that mole…

"If my skin is perfect, I'll be perfect." Paulina could be heard murmuring to herself as one of the older staff-members watched her. She abruptly looked up at the woman and glared. "Do you mind? You're, like, the _second_ old woman to hover over me today and I'm so not in the mood!"

…the typical Paulina in her unnatural habitat…

My sense of humor, although grim, promptly revisited extinction the minute Bertrand's blob-state emerged from the ground. Danny promptly stood up and fake berated us.

"Well if you're going to take her side, then you hang with her too!" He pointed at his sister before forcing Jazz into his previous spot at the table and acting melodramatic with his arm over his eyes. "Here! Take my seat! You've already taken my friends!"

And Danny promptly bolted out the back door with a worried Jazz tailing him.

"Danny, wait!"

"Restroom!" Evelyn bolted for the girls' restroom, already having noticed Bertrand.

"C'mon!" Sam, Tucker, and I promptly ran after Jazz.

"_So far so good…nothing major to the storyline has been altered…which means_…"

No sooner had we caught up with Jazz in the alley-way behind Elmer's Pharmacy, Danny was already in ghost form and flying away leaving his presently stunned sister standing in place.

"Danny?!"

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_March 27, 2008  
Commentary:  
Whew, one half done! And please pardon the pun.

(To _Walks in the Shadows):_ I've also been pondering over what would happen if Mona is still around by then. Most of the ideas involve her future self (what she's probably going to be like is a bit abstract) in the final battle against Dark Phantom; some possible storylines are a bit cheesy in my opinion. And the rating would be increased to at least PG-13 if I typed it as an AU/side story fanfiction. I might…I might not. Either way, thanks for bringing up the topic!

Thank You to everyone who's reviewed so far and is still reading the fanfic!

Please Review on this Chapter!


	12. Spectrum of Despair Part 2

**Dreamscape Alternate: My Life Going Ghost**  
I apologize for confusing anybody in the previous chapter and for taking so long to update. It should clear up with this one (I hope) or by the end of the fanfic.  
Basically what's going on is that Mona is trying not to alter anything crucial to the storyline and she's starting to feel guilt about wishing herself to Amity Park in the first place while there is building character turmoil/conflict between herself and the main character…

…I'm also starting to enjoy tormenting my original character…sort of…almost…not really…is that a bad thing?

* * *

**Chapter 12: Spectrum of Despair (Part 2)**

**PART 2  
****TUESDAY…**

**1****st**** Person POV – Jazz  
**"Did you see that?!" I pointed up at where Danny had just flown from, "Tell me I didn't see what I just saw!"

Tucker, most likely panicking, blurted out: "It's not what you think, Jazz—" before Sam forced his ice-cream cone into his mouth.

"Of course it's not," Sam added. "Ghosts aren't real. Jazz, you're starting to sound like your father."

Okay, so I spotted a ghost-bug yesterday and just witnessed my brother turn into a ghost. That was definitely not a coincidence or a figment of someone's deranged imagination. Danny's friends were acting oddly suspicious, including Monica…Mina…Mona; his newest friend…considering every few seconds she would glance back at the drug-store. That aside, something about what they told me struck a chord.

"_He keeps some things to himself._" Sam had told me earlier.

"_We're Danny's friends; that means we keep his secrets from you_." Tucker had added on.

"Jazz…?"

That settled it: I was going to check on Danny later. Whatever was going on, I had to get to the bottom of it. "Oh! Of course…my parents are such loons it's wearing off!" I immediately took a quick glimpse of my watch, not to actually check the time but to provide something more of an excuse. "Is it that late? I've got to work on my Spirit Week Speech!"

And I made my leave. I could have sworn I heard relieved sighs from both Sam and Tucker. Mona was…silent.

Weird…

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV  
**Paulina continued her never-ending make-up application at the counter, not particularly taking any notice in Bertrand who appeared behind her. The Hispanic frowned from his presence and turned about.

"Do you mind?! I was here…" Paulina's eyes widened in fright, "…first…?"

Bertrand's blob-like-state abruptly roared, scaring the daylights out of Paulina and the cashier who both screamed aloud. Fortunately for the both of them, Danny dive-bombed feet-first at Bertrand, sending the blob crashing into a rack of sunglasses. Evelyn landed with a fighter stance next to Danny keeping a watchful eye on Bertrand, who pulled off a pair of sunglasses that landed on his face.

"Mr. Blob-man, we've missed you." Evelyn quipped, resulting in the blob snarling irritably.

"The joke's overdone, Evelyn." Danny rolled his eyes.

"But it fits the mood." The bluenette replied.

"Whatever you say—_**OOF…**_!" Both halfas were abruptly swatted backwards; Evelyn careening into a clothing rack while Danny's back met the bookshelf sending books and clothing articles flying upwards. Everyone in the building promptly took the initiative and made frantic escapes, leaving the two half-ghosts to deal with the blob, with the exception of a certain trio.

"_This is a lot different than the episode…_" Mona cringed from her place in the doorway. "_It's a lot worse!_"

Danny and Evelyn got back to their feet, either dodging Bertrand's ectoplasm blasts or returning fire. Evelyn jumped at Bertrand, aiming her best kick into the ghost's side only to have the blob's hands grab her ankle, briefly spun her 180̊ and then let the female halfa crash into the pharmacy part of the store.

Bertrand didn't have enough time to admire his handy work as Danny had suddenly appeared from his left and punched the ghost down. "Didn't your parents teach you not to hit a girl?"

"Oh please, I merely dodged." The blob swatted the teenager aside and dodged another one of Evelyn's flying kicks, having her crash land next to Danny, both teenagers knocking down several backpacks off a rack. "You're both not very good at this are you?"

"We don't have to be in order to beat you!" Danny and Evelyn got back on their feet. Bertrand only smirked before his greenish mass morphed into a more catlike appearance with his narrowed red eyes fixed on the two halfas. The feline charged with claws outstretched and fangs bared as Danny and Evelyn flew out of the way. Bertrand's feline talons skidded on the linoleum, allowing the ghost to stop before noticing that Evelyn was standing directly behind him while Danny was blocking him from going forwards. "Not so tough now that you're surrounded, huh…?"

That left the three humans wide open. Bertrand grinned at the sadistic plot forming before making a beeline towards Mona, Sam, and Tucker, aiming with his claws outstretched. The three teenagers dove out of the way, Sam and Tucker springing to their left while Mona dodged right, miraculously avoiding the claws that only tore off a small amount of her left sleeve.

"_**GAH**_…!" The brunette skidded with her back coming in contact with the nearby wall, gripping her left arm with her right as Bertrand merely flicked the small amount of fabric off his claws. "_A centimeter more and I would've been disarmed…literally!_"

"Ah…very skittish aren't you?" Bertrand grinned and got into a ready-to-pounce stance with his long tail swishing back and forth. "Well, it is obvious why…_liar._"

"…!"

"Keep your claws to yourself!" Evelyn flying tackled Bertrand into the nearby wall, enabling her friend to get a safe distance away, before finding herself at the opposite of said claws. The feline's talons abruptly raked across Evelyn's side and the halfa recoiled, losing her grip on Bertrand before he knocked her backwards into another shelf. The bluenette gripped her side, wincing from the pain due to the wound, as the green-shaded feline flew at her only to be intercepted by Danny at the last second.

"Leave my friends alone or else!" Danny shouted while he and the ghost were in a deadlock during their tussle.

"Or else what…lo-ser…?" Bertrand mocked. "Are you going to cry like a _baby_?"

"I'm not a baby!" The halfa snapped; the memories of the **Casper-High-Spirit-Baby** (as Dash pointed out) costume, that brought mass humiliation, came flooding back before he lunged forwards sending them both tumbling onto the linoleum floor. Danny blocked a potential slash-motion with one arm while his free fist socked Bertrand in the stomach region. Bertrand leapt backwards, both startled and in pain from the attack, before lunging forwards at him again. Likewise, Danny charged at Bertrand.

"They're ripping each other apart!" Sam kept watching Danny while she and Tucker hid behind a counter.

"Danny! He's trying to psyche you out!" Evelyn attempted to get back on her feet but resorted to going intangible in order to avoid debris that were sent flying at her.

"_This is my fault. Why didn't I say anything about this? I even knew this was going to happen!_" Mona ducked back down as a fire extinguisher sailed over the rack she was hiding behind and clattered onto the floor next to her. The brunette glanced at the metal container and looked back in time to spot Danny getting pinned down by Bertrand. "_I've got to do something useful for once!_"

Without thinking twice, Mona grabbed the Fire Extinguisher's nozzle and got to her feet.

Danny kept glaring up at Bertrand, the feline still snarling with glee at him. "Incredible. Are you still trying to win?"

Evelyn got back up, using the shelf she had collided with as support, just as Mona swung the Fire Extinguisher. Bertrand yowled at the attack before turning on the human girl and slashing the metal apart with his hind claws. The brunette yelped and fell backwards, coughing as the fumes stung her nose, as Sam and Tucker rushed over.

"_Nice plan, Mona! Next time throw a brick at a beehive!_"

"You okay?" Tucker got the halfa into a sitting-up position.

"Never mind us! What about Danny?" Evelyn winced.

"Isn't that cute, the little lo-ser ghost has a few baby helpers!" Bertrand mocked causing something within Danny's psyche to snap.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. A _**LOSER**_!!" Danny yelled before throwing the feline off him. Bertrand crash-landed a ways away as Danny floated into the air before charging a ghost-ray that he fired directly at the other ghost. Bertrand leapt out of the way in time as the blast, which had increased in strength, destroyed a large portion of the concession stand.

There was a bit of a long silence as smoke steadily rose from the destroyed section of the store; Danny floated back down in front of his friends just as Bertrand reappeared just meters away.

"I think that's enough damage for one afternoon." The feline chuckled before reverting into his previously formless state and making a swift escape through the ceiling. "Ta!"

"I sure hope they're insured." Tucker commented as he helped Evelyn stand up. At the same time, Jazz continued watching from outside before ducking back down. The bluenette halfa reverted into her pink-haired state and shuddered from the slash wound on her side, some blood making dark spots in her black and gold jersey. "You okay?"

"I've handled worse." Evelyn cringed. "But thanks for asking."

"That was the third time he got away," Danny grumbled, "another ringing endorsement for the town screw-up."

"It's not your fault," Sam tried to reassure him while Mona stood up, declining any help while still clutching her injured arm. "I mean, this isn't the first ghost who got away."

"Yeah, with any luck we'll find him again." Tucker added.

The words "find him again" resulted in the halfa looking up at attention before looking at Mona. "_I'm not getting the whole story here…_"

"Mona," The brunette looked up from her feet and at Danny who had approached her after changing back into his human half. "We need to talk…alone."

* * *

At the sound of the back door opening, Jazz immediately took cover behind a corner. Peering around it with as much stealth as a cat, she caught sight of her little brother walking out the back door while leading, or pulling her with his left hand gripping her right, forwards the brunette she saw earlier. Danny had a look of seriousness on his face while Mona looked squeamish to the point she looked as though she wanted to yank her hand loose and bolt for the nearest hiding place; there was also an invisible aura of guilt hovering around her.

Eventually, once they reached the center of the alleyway, Danny released her hand with a sharp jerk and about faced making the girl recoil as blue eyes dug into brown.

"Mona, whatever you're not telling me you'd better tell me now!"

"What…?" Mona took two steps backwards.

"I heard him, that ghost, call you a liar and I want to know why!" Danny all but shouted as the brunette nervously averted her gaze.

"I…I'm not supposed to tell you…" Mona's grip on her left arm tightened, being a nervous habit she picked up when unnerved or fearful.

"Not supposed to tell me…? Who the heck told you that?"

"Nobody…I…I mean…it's just that—"

Danny abruptly grabbed her right hand and forcefully yanked it from her left, stopping Mona from worsening the injury. "Then why aren't you telling us anything?! The ghost, the fact that you're from another dimension," Jazz held back a gasp at the information but refrained from making her presence known as her brother continued interrogating the other teenager, some desperation in his voice underlining the frustration, "and you know everything that happens in this…dimension! You didn't even tell us all this until you were bitten and kidnapped by the Queen of Spiders!"

"I was going to tell you! I didn't even know that spider-woman existed until I got bitten! I'm not even sure about Evelyn; she wasn't even here when I last checked!" Mona tried to stand her ground but faltered again. _I'm a coward…a liar…just like he said… _Internally, she could feel the stress from the past few days building up while the lit fuse reached the base. "I mean I didn't even know she was half-ghost and that Arachnea existed either…It's just that…"

"Would you just spit it out already?! Just what is stopping you?"

"THE TIMELINE!" The brunette finally exploded making Danny, even his hiding sister, jump at the volume of her voice. A light shade of red formed on her cheeks as she continued venting out the frustration vocally. "IF I TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, THE TIMELINE WILL BE MESSED UP! If something goes wrong, it'll affect your future like **you turning an evil homicidal maniac** and I am already making a mess just being here!" Mona stepped backwards again after finishing her outburst and her right hand unconsciously went back to gripping her left arm's injury.

Danny's sharp look began to fade into a more worried expression. The brunette in front of him was shaking subtly from a mix of depression and guilt coursing through her bloodstream. "My future…?"

"You want to know what happens next; look at Tucker's PDA, you'll figure out the rest from there. Just look at it tomorrow morning and you'll see why…" Mona gritted her teeth before walking past him, trying to maintain her calm façade despite her quaking shoulders and tightened grip on her left arm. "I'm just going to go back h—"

She stopped short just as her train of thought halted. The house in Amity Park was not her home. Even if Mona had grown accustomed to the town, she knew that it would never truly grow on her…and it was not a great place to be as she originally thought.

"—to the house…just back to the house…" Mona finished before walking out of the alleyway, not so much as uttering a simple "later" to Danny, as she made her brisk (yet slumped in posture) walk back to the house she previously called a home not too long ago. Danny remained standing in place, looking towards the direction the brunette had walked away with a blank expression before frowning at himself.

"Great…more problems…this just can't get any worse…" Danny all but forced his palm into his face before a question slipped out: "What's happening to me?"

* * *

Upon getting back to the house and stepping through the front door, Mona slammed it shut behind her and forced her back against it. The brunette sighed aloud, throwing her head up and biting her lip before one hand reached behind the back of her head and with one swift movement: tugged off the navy blue headband she had worn since she first arrived.

"_What am I doing here?_" Mona looked at the headband in her hand before throwing it down to the side and looking into the house's living room area as she walked to the closet and kicked her shoes off sluggishly. "Desiree! I'm h—back!" The brunette wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, silently berating herself for being too sensitive, and proceeded forwards after getting no response. "Desiree? Are you here?"

The house was quiet…too quiet for the brunette's current liking and state of mind. Mona stopped at the stairs, looked around, and walked up them to her room and closed it shut behind her just as she did the front door. Her backpack immediately landed with a dull thump on the floor and the brunette gritted her teeth while her watery eyes squinted before both palms clamped over her face and she slumped onto the floor.

"I wish I could go back home…my real home…_why did I wish myself here in the first place?!_" One of her hands, her left, clenched into a fist and swung into the wall eliciting an audible **bang** before she screamed: "I'm such an idiot!"

* * *

Danny couldn't eat.

The teenager had his fork in hand but none of the food had left his plate. The metal fork made faint scraping sounds as Danny poked and prodded his food with an upset expression as he hunched over the kitchen table. In his current state from the past two days, and in deep thought about what Mona just told him (the _turning into a homicidal maniac _bit was unnerving), the raven haired halfa did not notice his sister walk into the kitchen until he caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye. Jazz and Danny stared at each other, Danny with an antagonized look and Jazz with concern.

Although Jazz had just found out about her brother having ghost powers and that his friend (whom he just had an argument with) was from another universe/dimension, Danny's older sister had made the silent decision to let him tell her when he was ready. Danny kept his frown focused on Jazz, much like a cat would when faced with a bucket of water on bath day, clearly not enjoying his personal bubble being poked.

"What?"

"Nothing," Jazz smiled disarmingly before taking cautious steps forwards with Danny keeping his eyes trained on her. Jazz stopped at least a foot away from him, observing silently before reaching a hand out.

The raven haired teenager immediately jolted in his seat, silverware clattering noisily when his knee struck the underside of the table, his hair almost standing on end once he felt Jazz pinch his upper right arm. "OW—WHAT?!"

"Nothing," She held both hands up as Danny gripped his arm tightly while keeping both eyes on her. "Uh...so…Danny? I know I've been hard on you lately. But you know I think you're great, right?"

"Yeah, right," Danny removed his hand from his arm and rested it on his face, leaning against his palm moodily, recalling Spectre telling him otherwise. "That's not what I hear."

"Then you've heard wrong!" Jazz replied with a calm smile, "I know you think I'm pushy, and I'm a know-it-all, I know you think I can be a jerk sometimes." Jazz paused and looked down at her brother, who now had a smug smile on his face. The strawberry blonde immediately frowned.

"You know you can stop me at any time!"

"I know." Danny smiled before it faded back into a scowl as Jazz continued.

"All I'm saying, Danny, is that I'm your sister, and I care about you." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "And even though you think I don't understand, you can talk to me about anything."

Danny, now feeling ashamed for his current mood, the outburst at the back of the pharmacy, and reacting to Spectra and the blob's words, looked down at his plate of uneaten food. The halfa chewed the inside of his lip in thought before speaking up. "Um—"

**BOOM!**

Moment ruined…

Danny and Jazz turned towards the living room, surprised by the sudden noise, and all but ran over to the other room's perimeter.

"I'm just saying that if we find that ghost at Jazz's school we could've peeled that ghost like an onion!" Jack Fenton pointed at a charred and smoldering piece of furniture which could have been the couch, all but incinerated by the Fenton Peeler, while his wife, Maddie, held her hand in her head.

"Well we can't _completely_ vaporize it. Don't you want to at least examine the remains?" Maddie asked with a shrug.

It was times like this, whenever his parents created a new anti-ghost weapon, Danny could feel both his blood and ectoplasm freeze at the same time. The halfa shortly snapped out of it, realizing Jazz's hand was still on his shoulder and swiftly removed it.

"I…I don't feel like talking about it." He grumbled before walking back towards the table to finish his uneaten dinner.

"Yeah, I'd imagine not." Jazz smiled after him before walking over and gently kissing the back of his head prior to walking out of the room. Danny, staring after his sister, couldn't help but smile now that he knew what Spectre told him about his sister was a lie. Only moments later, Danny realized what had just happened…

"Aw, _gross_!"

* * *

**WEDNESDAY**

"Is it me?" Sam gestured towards the hallway behind her as Danny, Tucker, and Evelyn looked on. "Or is this the worst Spirit Week in the history of Casper High Spirit Weeks?"

True to her words, despite the cheery Spirit Week banner hanging overhead, the students looked worse for wear. Most of them had bags under their eyes, were groaning sullenly, or were hunched over in place. One of the jocks stuck his foot out sluggishly and a random student lackadaisically tripped over it sending books and papers flying and fluttering to the ground. As this was happening, Dash and Kwan stumbled past the group of four.

"Another day, another twenty-four hours closer to pumping gas…" The blonde groaned.

"At least you'll have a job." Kwan retorted. "Apparently I'm going to end up a hobo." The muscled teenager immediately began shaking and cried out: "I didn't know they had hobos anymore!"

"Did you know wrinkles can start emerging as early as your early twenties?" Paulina worriedly asked Valerie as they briskly passed by from the other direction. Evelyn frowned and turned towards the trio, clearly unnerved by the scenery.

"I have a question." She asked, "Have any of you seen Mona around lately?"

Danny immediately frowned and looked to the side while Sam answered both worried and confused, "I only caught a glimpse of her in the hallway this morning and it was like she was trying to keep a far distance from us."

The female halfa half-frowned in thought, "why would she do that…?"

"Yo, Danny, you still in there," Tucker waved a hand in front of the halfa's face, snapping him out of it.

"I'm fine, I'm just feeling iffy, and to make it worse, we're all going to have to sit through Jazz's idiotic speech when she tries to put the _I_ back in SPIRIT," The raven-haired teen grumbled before turning slightly to his right and half-pointing at Jazz who was, despite the current scenery, skipping happily through the dismal hallway of Casper High with a smile on her face. Although he was slightly happy about Spectra's comments about his sister's point of view being a complete lie it did not excuse the fact that he was having a really bad week so far…and it was only Wednesday. "What the heck is she so happy about?"

"Don't ask me, I'm usually the sour one around here." Sam remarked, jabbing her thumb towards the depressing scene behind her, before smiling, "but compared to everyone else, I'm the Goth bird of Happiness."

"Me too," Tucker smiled, "and we're the only two who haven't had a session with Doctor Spectra."

"I'm glad I haven't either," Evelyn cringed as she watched another jock held out a fist and yet another student unenthusiastically walked into it…and even more school supplies were sent flying, "because THAT is starting to get creepy."

At that point in time, Danny remembered something crucial Mona had told him previously and snapped to attention.

_"You want to know what happens next; look at Tucker's PDA, you'll figure out the rest from there. Just look at it tomorrow morning and you'll see why…"_

"Wait a minute." The teenager briskly walked over to Tucker and snatched up the PDA from his friend's hand. "Let me see something." Immediately after pressing a button on the hand-held the picture of Danny in the ridiculous Casper High Spirit costume came up along with something very important that he had overlooked.

Tucker nervously smiled as he leaned over and pointed at the image, "I was going to delete that."

"I'm glad you didn't," he replied, scrutinizing the image and zooming in on a certain point. "Look right there. I kept thinking I was seeing my breath, that it was still cold. But what if that's my ghost sense?"

Evelyn and Sam, who had gotten closer looks at the image, moved backwards along with Tucker as Danny looked back up. "What if Spectra is somehow making people _more_ miserable? What if…she's a ghost?"

"There's only one way to find out," Sam declared.

"…and I have a feeling I shouldn't…" Evelyn squinted.

* * *

Soon enough, Sam and Tucker forced open the door leading from Spectra's office to the hallway, both clearly as gloomy and depressed as the rest of the students…

"I hate my life…" Tucker groaned.

"I hate your life more." Sam muttered as both she and the techno-nerd walked away with Spectra walking to the door with a cheery expression, although her face sported some wrinkles and her hair color was faded, as she held the doorknob.

"Buh-bye, and remember there's only an "I" in misery if you spell it that way!" She called after them before closing the door shut, unable to see Danny and Evelyn who were intangible.

"See, _that's_ why I didn't want to go in there!" The currently blue-haired halfa whispered, gesturing towards Sam and Tucker, before Danny shushed her and they slipped through the door quieter than a ghost-mouse. Both intangible halfas observed as a green mist floated above the counselor before Spectra literally breathed it in and let out a content sigh as her youth became restored.

"Man, that's good!" Spectra beamed as she sat at her desk and looked down at two folders containing Sam and Tucker's files with a sinister look. "I'm going to miss these kids when they graduate. They're a waterfall of misery."

Danny squinted, feeling a rush of anguish aimed towards Spectra, as Evelyn's eyes widened and she had to hold both hands over her mouth to suppress a squeak at what she just saw. Not long afterwards, they both caught sight of Bertrand, still a blob, phase through the nearby wall and land nearby.

"There you are," The, recently discovered, red-head ghost turned her attention to the blob-ghost nearby before gleefully holding both hands up at face level, "did you hook up the device?"

"Of course," Bertrand replied smugly with a wave of his hand. "And when the Spirit Sparklers go off vaporizing one of the only two chipper kids left in the entire school—"

Danny froze horrified, instantaneously realizing who they were talking about, and shuddered while Evelyn's hands tightened around her mouth successfully keeping her jaw shut while one of her eyes twitched.

"—there'll be enough misery and anguish in that room to keep us looking young forever!" The green mass grinned and put both hands together. Immediately afterwards, though, all four of the room's occupants looked up at a new sound coming from outside.

"Well, there's the bell!" Spectra got off her desk, keeping a not-so-innocent smile on her face, and walked to her assistant before leaning over towards him. Both ghosts immediately held each other's hands, "Shall we listen to a speech and bum some more kids out?"

As soon as that question was asked, both fiends dissolved into a stream of green colored energy and slipped through the wall. Both halfas became visible and Evelyn dropped her hands before nervously asking:

"One of the only two…Danny, you don't think they're talking about—"

The currently white-haired halfa kept his gaze trained on where Spectra and Bertrand were standing previously, "Jazz…"

* * *

Elsewhere…at the opposite wing of the school,

"_Why did I come back here? I could have just stayed back at the house and nobody would care. Danny's mad at me, probably even hates me, and Evelyn, Sam, and Tucker must think I shouldn't even have come here as well…guess the only thing to do is keep my distance and hope I don't worsen things…like that's even possible._" Mona thought miserably, sitting cross-legged in front of her locker with a ringed notebook on her lap and a pen in hand. The black and white image drawn onto the lined paper was of Danny Phantom…only his back was facing her, one eye visible and glaring straight at her, and his arms were folded in front of him. "_All of_ _this is my fault anyway…_"

* * *

Spectra and Bertrand, now in his human-like form, walked casually down the hallway towards the gymnasium chatting all the way.

"And after we destroyed everything, you up for a cappuccino?" Bertrand asked cheerfully.

"Ooh, that's a marvelous idea." Spectra agreed, adjusting her dark glasses before putting a hand to her chest right before an energy blast struck her short and pudgy assistant, sending him flying backwards. The red-head immediately turned towards where the ectoplasm energy blast came from and caught sight of Danny Phantom and Evelyn Stryker floating just in front of them. One of Danny's hands still had a harsh green glow to it.

"Figured it out, finally…" He glared, "You feed off misery don't you?"

"I'm sorry," Spectra half smiled disarmingly, "can I help you?"

"No thanks," Evelyn kept both arms folded across her chest.

"And I'm sure you can't." Danny kept himself from charging forwards, "you can't help anyone but yourself." He and Evelyn split in two directions, avoiding Spectra who almost got her hands on them, and floated just in between her and Bertrand.

"You find that one thing a kid's afraid of: their future—"

_"If I tell you what happens next the timeline will get messed up…it'll affect your future like you turning into an __**evil**__**homicidal maniac**__and I am already making a mess just being here!_"

"—their looks, their confidence—"

"_Great…another ringing endorsement for the town screw-up,_"

"_Isn't that cute, it looks like the little __**lo-ser **__ghost has a few __**baby**__ helpers!"_

"—and you pick at it and pick at it while your snippy little ghost assistant—" Danny gestured towards Bertrand who was getting back on his feet. "—feeds on it!"

"Actually, judging by how Spectra practically inhaled the stuff earlier, I'll bet she gives the _old man_ table scraps." Evelyn quipped.

Clearly insulted, Bertrand shot upwards, "_**HEY**_!"

Both halfas swiftly turned their attentions back to Spectra; the red head cheerfully applauding them with a smile on her face, "Very good!" However, they were not prepared for the counselor's eyes to turn a bright red and "dark flames" to form around her and then flow upwards until she was engulfed by them. "Although I fear you both missed a few details!"

"Actually…we sort of knew that," Evelyn meekly pointed out before Bertrand, who turned into his cougar form while their backs were turned, flying tackled her into Danny and the trio went through the nearby wall with Spectra not far behind.

* * *

Meanwhile…in the gymnasium…

The morbid crowd, including Sam and Tucker, continued listening to Jazz Fenton's speech as Mr. Lancer stood off to the side.

"In this, our centennial year, we pay tribute to the past with these ceremonial dominoes," she gestured towards the dominoes in front of her. The way the black and white chips were arranged, the last one would fall on the "big red button" and activate the Spirit Sparklers. Of course, none of the room's occupants knew the danger that was going to be set off. "Each of which will fall into the next and finally trigger the ceremonial Spirit Sparklers."

Noticing the dismal audience's silence, Lancer attempted to get an enthusiastic response from them and pumped both arms into the air "Woo-hoo!"

_Cricket…cricket…_

Well, he tried. The professor dropped both arms, clearly disappointed, and sighed before flicking over the first domino which toppled into the next…

* * *

Danny and Evelyn found themselves thrown to the ground outside the building as Bertrand landed in a crouch, snarling at both of them. Danny got back to his feet while Evelyn flipped forwards from her back and got back upright in a fighting stance next to him.

"Here kitty-kitty-kitty…!" Evelyn made a beckoning motion with a hand. The green shaded feline squinted and lunged forwards. Danny braced himself, Evelyn dodging to the side, catching Bertrand's claws with his hands only to get forced back against a tree.

"You thought you could stop us? _You?_ You're both just frightened little kids!" Bertrand raised up a claw and brought it downwards.

Danny phased backwards into the tree resulting in claw marks marring the bark where his face was earlier. Bertrand landed back on all fours, confused, before the ghost boy shot out of the ground and aimed a solid punch to the feline's stomach sending the cat flying. As Evelyn flew after Bertrand, Danny was caught from behind by Spectra who got him in a choke hold.

He immediately strained to free himself from her grip. "Let go of me!"

"Why would I do that?" The female phantasm hissed gleefully, "Your doubt! Your misery! It's delicious!"

"_More like disgusting_," Danny glared as Spectra dragged him towards a window looking in on the gymnasium and giving them a clear view of Jazz, who was unaware of the death-trap.

"And the best part is: as soon as that silly speech is over, and that last domino falls and the Sparklers _vaporize_ the speaker, we'll leave you here to take the blame!" The "guidance counselor" cackled while making sure her prey wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "And by the time I'm done with you, you'll be sure it was _all your fault_!"

* * *

At the same time, just as Mona got the resolve to get up and leave the school grounds, Bertrand phased through the ceiling and crashed into the floor. The brunette backpedaled into a wall, startled, and dropped her notebook on the ground, catching the ghost cougar's attention. "Well, well, well…if it isn't the little tattle-tale who didn't keep her jaw shut!" Bertrand swiftly got on his paws and slowly advanced, swiping the ringed notebook away with a paw which made loose papers fly loose.

"What do you want from me? If both you and Spectra wanted me to be miserably pondering why I even exist, mission accomplished!" Mona got enough nerve to snap back before Bertrand forced his paws against the wall making her swiftly fall into a half-seated position with him towering over her.

"Well, if the Spirit Sparklers don't vaporize that speaker, we'll need another tragedy to take place and provide some more misery." Bertrand sneered and removed a paw from the wall, the claws extending and glinting in the light, "how about a hungry wild cat got into the school and disemboweled a student who was _alone_?"

Fortunately, that did not happen.

Bertrand found himself at the opposite end of an ectoplasm energy ray which threw him into a wall which he didn't phase through and dented the lockers.

"Quit picking on my girlfriend!" Evelyn Stryker landed in front of Mona, a fingertip still sparking from the energy that was abruptly blown on in a mock western fashion. "Hey, you okay?"

The brunette nodded weakly before realization hit and her previously scared expression turned to a puzzled look, "_girlfriend_…?"

"Friend who's a girl, thought it fit the situation and it's a favorite quote," The bluenette smiled at her before frowning at Bertrand. "And as for you…" Taking several strides forwards, Evelyn grabbed the feline by the scruff of his neck and held him up. Noticing the not-so-hidden fury in the halfa's expression, Bertrand weakly attempted to reason with her.

"Now, now, can't we just _talk_ about this?"

Evelyn's fingers curled inwards and she reached backwards. "Talk to the fist."

_**POW!**_

And Bertrand was sent flying into a wall.

"Wow, they're right!" Evelyn's furious expression switched to a happy one. "Cats ARE therapeutic!"

[After posting the chapter, numerous cat lovers formed a gigantic mob before invading the authoress' home and proceeded to attack her with numerous sharp objects. Her last words were: "I was just kidding…"]

* * *

"Man, I am so tired of you dumping on me," Danny grimaced as Spectra kept her grip on him and forced the halfa to watch the dominoes topple, "and I am so tired of tired of dumping on myself. Jazz never did that, even when I was mad at her…"

Spectra, due to keeping Danny in a choke hold, was close enough to sense the increase in ghost energy flowing off the halfa, "and I won't let her down!" Danny shouted and two energy rings formed around his middle before flying upwards, forcing Spectra off just as Bertrand was sent flying from inside Casper High's walls.

"Bertrand! Sic im!"

Following the command, although slightly dizzy and recovering from a punch to the face, Bertrand leapt from the ground and reformed in mid air; the cougar transforming into a…ninja.

Danny was obviously not impressed, not even caring how skilled the ninja-ghost was.

"I so don't have time for this…"

And Bertrand was sucked into the Fenton Thermos. Finally having trapped the wayward ghost after the fourth try, Danny closed the lid of the thermos and beamed triumphantly at Spectra while rattling the cylindrical container. This was turning out to be a good day.

"You're through!" Spectra snarled, flying at him with clawed hands outstretched. Danny flew out of her reach but closed his hand around her tail and gave it a hard tug.

"And you're done telling me what to do!" He retorted and, in a swinging motion, threw her face-first into a dumpster which promptly had its lid slam shut. Danny, although basking in his rediscovered confidence, remembered what was currently going on in the building. "Jazz!"

* * *

Once the last domino had fallen off its perch and landed on the switch, the two receptor dishes (Spirit Sparklers) began to glow an ominous red which illuminated the stage Jazz was standing on. The strawberry-blonde, with her eyes on the red glow, did not expect for something invisible to fly at her and pull her off the stage just as the Spirit Sparklers fired. The next thing she knew, she was not in the gymnasium anymore and her little brother, in his ghost form, was carrying her to safety.

Once they reached the safety of a storage room, Danny set Jazz back down and took a step back. He noted his sister's shocked expression but smiled warmly up at her, glad she was safe…before he was grabbed from behind and harshly pulled into another room until his back met the wall and two familiar red eyes glared into his own. The former Doctor Spectra was severely irritated from her plans being foiled and the amount of misery in the entire school was steadily dwindling.

"Look at you!" Spectra swatted the Fenton Thermos out of Danny's hands before he could trap her inside. "What are you, a ghost trying to fit in with humans or some creepy little boy with creepy little powers?" The last question made her grin noticing a twinge of confusion from the halfa in her grip.

"Both!" Danny blurted out before trying to rephrase his answer, although awkwardly, "Neither! I don't know!"

Spectra laughed at the halfa's uneasiness, "You're a _**freak**_! Not a ghost, not a boy!" Danny felt a wave of dizziness before she dropped him onto the ground, taking joy from the misery collected. "Who cares for a thing like you?"

"Excuse me." Jazz, who had been standing in the doorway, immediately spoke up causing Spectra to turn around as Danny's older sister held up the Fenton Peeler. "I don't know this kid, but I hope it's okay if he gets a second opinion!" She pressed a button on the device which resulted in metal to form around her until she was fully protected by the armor and a glass visor shielding her face. Jazz took aim with her right hand pointed at Spectra as the "gun" charged and the floating ghost let out a yell as a green ray engulfed her.

The first wave peeled off her ghost form revealing her more human state. The next layers that were removed revealed Spectra being stripped of her youth till she was just an old woman with white hair and a face covered with wrinkles.

Danny, who had moved out of the way and got his hands on the Fenton Thermos, squinted at the view that both himself and his sister were presented with. "Talk about having nothing within."

Spectra looked down at her aged hands in horror before clutching her face and wailing as she felt the wrinkled skin underneath her fingertips. "I'm nothing without my youth!" She screamed even louder as Danny activated the thermos and trapped her inside. Mission accomplished. The armor, that Jazz adored earlier, swiftly unhooked itself and disappeared back into the device in her hand.

"Hey, it worked! But it's still weird…" She smiled and walked over to Danny who had the thermos on a strap over his shoulder. Brother and Sister kept their gazes locked on each other, the halfa feeling worried as she did so. What was he supposed to tell her? Danny was caught between telling her it wasn't what she thought it was while having the urge to fly out of the room. Fortunately, Jazz understood enough and broke her stare.

"Aaahhh, ghost," Jazz held both hands up in the air and about faced before making a "run" for the door. Once she reached it, however, Danny's sibling turned towards him and smiled fondly. "You'd better go." Then she disappeared from sight.

Danny, who had been holding his breath the entire time, released it in relief. Now that that was over, things could go back to normal…or how normal things could get. He turned to his right—right into a stack of boxes. The halfa clutched his face, grumbling from the stinging and strange lemon smell in his nose, as he took a step backwards to steady himself. That pretty much reminded him of _one more thing_ he needed to fix. "Ow…oh, right." Danny dropped his hands before becoming intangible and flying through the ceiling.

Jazz Fenton, who was standing behind the doorway, watched as her brother disappeared from the room. "He can tell me when he's ready."

* * *

"So, you and Danny got into a fight yesterday." Evelyn, who had shifted back into her human form, put the pieces together as Mona collected the notebook, containing a page filled with negative images regarding the situation (a sort of catharsis), and crammed it into her backpack.

"It was my fault anyway. He was right and I should have said something sooner about…this." The brunette sighed, gesturing to the Spirit Week banner just behind her before her hands dropped to her sides. "I shouldn't have shouted back at him either. He probably hates me."

"Hates you?" The pink-haired teenager frowned. "Mona, he was only frustrated. I mean, if he did you'd be stuck in that spider-lady's lair and most likely eaten. We've been friends long enough to know…sides, I knew you would tell us what was wrong sooner or later."

"Yeah, I know," The brunette looked down to the side, clearly not convinced and willed herself to keep a straight face, "but I just can't face him right now."

"I think you should talk to him," Evelyn placed a hand on Mona's shoulder as a sign of support, "because if you keep running it's only going to make the problem worse…although that example should be reversed when it comes to me."

"You really think so?" Mona looked back up.

"In fact, sorting things out _right now_ is not such a bad idea." The halfa smiled before stepping backwards and walking away. "See ya later Mona; you too, Danny!"

"Thanks and we'll see you later Evelyn,"

"Yeah, see ya—" The brunette's slight smile abruptly switched to a startled expression before nervously turning around. Danny Fenton had been standing right behind her the whole time. It was needless to say an awkward silence ensued, considering they were alone in the hallway, with both not sure how to start…

…

"So…" Danny spoke up, then faltered, and tried again, "…ah…"

"Look," Mona blurted out, uncomfortable with the silence, making Danny jump upwards, "I really should have told you what was going on in the first place considering most of what you went through with the evil spider-lady and making the wish to come to Amity Park was my fault and I really should tell you what's going to happen next just so you'll be prepared and I also want to say—"

"It's not your fault," Danny tried to apologize at the same time, "you didn't know Vlad was going to notice and you didn't know the spider-lady existed and I don't hate you I was just _really_ frustrated I shouldn't have taken it out on you and Spectra was picking at my confidence and you don't have to warn me about the timeline or what's going to happen next so—"

"_**I'M SORRY!**_" Both teenagers yelled simultaneously, drowned out by the applause coming from the gym, before hunching over in place, worn out and trying to catch their second winds.

"Okay," The halfa stood up straight, "you really thought I hated you?"

"Sorry, I…have this thing where I get scared of people when I think I've pissed them off…" Mona uneasily rubbed her left arm and glanced off to the side. "And I shouldn't have yelled about you becoming an evil homicidal—"

Danny raised a hand up, motioning for her to stop, "whatever future you're talking about, don't tell me, I'm fine with not knowing about it." He dropped his hand. "And as far as the timeline goes, whatever happens happens…but if you know something bad is going on—"

"I'll try…but there's just this thing with a _formula_ where you fight a ghost, exchange in witty banter, catch the ghost or they escape, and there's a moral learned…" Mona replied, biting her lip. "You get the general idea…"

"Alright, fair enough," He half-shrugged before realizing Mona had stuck her right hand out.

"I...err…I'll promise to tell you the truth from now on." She forced herself to look Danny in the eye. "And I really should be the one apologizing…so…we're still friends right?" Danny's frown switched to a small smile, in understanding, and closed his right hand around hers.

"Friends," He replied before their hands released each other's and went back down to their sides. Both teenagers were silent for a while, the applause in the background still adding a happy note.

"Danny, I need to ask you something important." Mona broke the silence, her voice carrying worry.

"What is it?"

"Have you heard from or seen Desiree around?"

"No, actually I haven't." Danny responded. "Why?"

"It's weird, I haven't spotted a trace of her since Monday." Mona frowned. "I'm really starting to get worried, what if something bad happened to her?"

"She's probably back at your house right now," Danny tried to lighten the situation despite a nagging feeling at the back of his skull. "But we, as in Evelyn and I, will keep an eye out for her when we can if you don't hear from her."

"Thanks Danny," The brunette smiled, although still carrying a twinge of worry, before they heard the bell ring. "I should head back to the house and double-check. I'll see you later, and thanks!" She took a step back before making a beeline for the front door.

* * *

"Desiree? I'm home!" Mona opened the door to the house and stepped inside. The brunette closed the door behind her and took note of her surroundings. The dark blue headband, which she had stopped wearing since yesterday, was still discarded on the ground while the entire house was silent. Mona stooped down to pick up the headband before standing back up and walking further into the house.

"_Something just doesn't smell right._" She frowned as she stepped into the living room and cupped a hand to her mouth. "Desiree? Are you here? Seriously, this is getting creepy!"

"Your housemaid isn't here…" Brown eyes widened in recognition of the voice and Mona looked upwards at the high ceiling, dropping the headband in surprise and horror. "…and by the looks of things you are all alone and defenseless, just as I had planned."

Vlad Masters, "The Wisconsin Ghost", "Packer's Fanatic", "Multi-Millionaire", "Fruit Loop", etc was hovering just fifteen feet from her in mid-air while smiling sinisterly. Mona was frozen to the spot, fear making her legs forget how to move, while she stared at him.

"_Help…_"

**To be continued…

* * *

**

Danny: "Finally, another chapter completed!"  
Me: "Yes, that's good…ho ho that's dandy…now can you please untie me from the chair?"  
Danny: "Not just yet."

Please Review on this Chapter!


	13. Home Invasion

**Dreamscape Alternate: My Life Going Ghost**

**Chapter 13: Remote Control  
**Chapter Warning: Contains violence, several references, and is quite disturbing at a level…

It's a frightening experience, a home invasion, especially if one walked through the front door and found themselves face to face with danger. Being alone during such an experience leaves little options, especially if the invader is standing directly in front of them…

In Mona's case she was _alone_ and staring wide-eyed up at Vlad Plasmius, the vampire-ish evil halfa, who was floating less than ten feet away from her. Although frozen in fear, the brunette was well aware how dangerous the villain was and due to him being half ghost she was at a severe disadvantage. Running was pointless considering that if she reached the door it would take at least three seconds to undo the lock and by that time Vlad would have easily caught her…and she was already trapped within four walls in the first place.

"Well, well, well," Vlad floated downwards, not quite reaching the carpet, a smug and devious smile on his face, "if it isn't the young inter-dimensional, how should I put this, hitchhiker? Surprised to see me?"

Mona shivered, her lower right eyelid twitching, and felt her stomach churn before her voice came out as a high pitched squeak, "yes…"

"I guessed as much," He hovered for a short moment before landing. Mona's feet remained rooted to the spot as her mind ran in frenzied circles screaming "RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!" "And you know exactly why I am here?"

"To get information on how to finally defeat Danny and conquer the world…?" The brunette felt a sudden urge to make a break for it but remained in place, keeping alert for signs of Vlad's doppelgangers or Skulker should they appear out of nowhere.

"Ah yes, you are quite the bright one aren't you?" The evil half-ghost took a step forwards and Mona took one step back, almost tripping over the upraised floor behind her. "So tell me, how did you enjoy your stay here? I don't suppose these last few weeks here have changed your opinions about this universe, am I right? No doubt young Daniel and his friends think it would be better if you left."

"Yeah, so you'd stay away from me." She tried to gain some endeavor but edged backwards, feeling intimidated, as Vlad took another step forwards. "Get this straight Vlad; Spectra's mood-sucking days ended a while ago so don't try to pull any wool over my eyes. I know enough."

"Really, is that so?" Vlad stopped advancing but kept smirking. "What exactly _do_ you know?"

"Cut to the chase, Vlad," Mona clenched her teeth, "Where is Desiree?"

The halfa tapped his bearded chin thoughtfully, "Desiree, hmm, your ghost-genie I presume?" The smug smile on his face reminded the brunette of a man on a high horse mocking those down below like they were all his to toy with. "I don't suppose you are thinking that _I_ have her…as well as your way back home?"

"Most likely as bargaining tools so I'll spill everything about his future and the flaws for you to rip a gaping hole into the timeline for your own benefit. Is that what you're planning?" Mona glared.

"Why yes," Vlad grinned before gesturing towards her, "it took a great deal of time, but the fruits of my efforts are within my reach. I knew you would figure out my plan eventually but it appears I am two steps ahead of you…_and_ my future son."

"Great deal of time…a few weeks of chasing me down in a game of cat and mouse?"

"Not exactly," He replied, "you are aware of the ghost zone being connected to this world, aren't you? It just so happens that one day I began to wonder: what if there are other worlds besides this one? So after hiring the top scientists to pick apart the ghost portal and discover the wavelengths that connect it to this world, I had a device capable of opening gates to other worlds."

"And Desiree," Mona put two and two together, "she was a part of your plan?"

"More of an accidental guinea pig. She crossed the portal and came out the other side, not as I had planned but a successful test nonetheless. But I did not expect someone like _you_ to wish yourself into this world so eagerly without so much as a second thought…and for that ghost, whose entire existence is dedicated to careless desires, to start caring about you and try to stop me from getting to you." He picked a stray piece of lint off his flowing cape and stepped forwards until he was at least three feet away from her, Mona almost backing into a wall. "So the question is: do you want to risk _her_ afterlife for _your_ own selfish benefits?"

The phone rang.

Mona continued staring into Vlad's red eyes as he loomed over her, fear keeping her immobile, before the answering machine picked up after the fifth ring and the monotonous voice spoke up: "_**At the tone record message…**_"

***BEEP***

"_Hey Mona, you there…?_" Both the room's occupants recognized the voice and Mona felt a deep pit form in her stomach as she glanced towards the phone, located on the kitchen wall, out of the corner of her eye, pondering the risks of grabbing the receiver and calling for help. She also noted the faint echo in his voice. "_It's me, Danny, and I was wondering if—_" Vlad stepped back and leaned against the opposite wall before motioning with his hand for her to answer it.

Mona crab-walked, keeping her back pressed against the wall and eyes trained on Vlad, before reaching the phone. She tried to regain some composure, silently pondering a plan on how she could alert Danny of her current situation, before picking up the phone just as the other halfa was about to finish his sentence.

"H-hi Danny, what's up?" _Oh, OH THAT'S CALM, real good!_ Mona bit back a stutter and tried to keep her voice as steady as possible. "I just got back. Did you find Desiree yet?"

"_No, not yet, I was going to ask you the same question_."

"Well, she didn't leave any trace behind, you…you know l-like a note or something along those…uh…lines. You know what I mean." She felt her composure slipping.

"_I guess_," Danny went silent for a moment on the other end of the line as Mona's mind continued racing. _Don't panic, don't panic…gotta give Danny a hint…please help me…I want to get out of here NOW._ "_Are you alright? You sound…ah…nervous._"

The brunette turned around slightly. Vlad had not moved from his place, keeping an eye on her. "I-I'm just worried about her, you know…I'm just going to wait here and see if she comes back, like you said earlier. I-I even ordered a pizza _a la carte_." Silently, she begged for Danny to pick up on the backwards hint or at least her nervous tone-of-voice. Just as she did so, Vlad motioned for her to end the call.

He was getting impatient and she was out of options. About the only thing Mona could come up with was buying more time.

"_You_ _sure_…?" Danny did not sound convinced.

"Y-yeah, I'm sure. I've got to go; the delivery guy is at the door _right now_ with the pizza _Alucard—_I-I mean _**a la carte**__—_and he's getting REALLY impatient. I'll talk to you later, bye Danny!" Mona swiftly hung up before the halfa could start again. Just as soon as the call ended the brunette's poise and calmness was thrown out the window. Uncontrollable fear raced up her spine as she slowly turned back around. "What do you want…?"

The impatient look was slowly replaced by a dark smile, "I was hoping we could get to that part."

"If Desiree is hurt in any way…" The brunette started but faltered. She was in no position to be making threats.

"Oh…what would you do?" Vlad sneered, striding over until he once again loomed over her and once again Mona felt fear biting at her with its ice-cold fangs before forcefully removing them and glaring back at him.

"You should consider what I wouldn't do," She retorted despite him succeeding with his intimidation tactic. At this point, she felt like an ant facing off against a shoe. "If you let Desiree go _**unharmed**_, I'll tell everything you need to know. And then, you'll have to promise to let me go back to my real home, safe and sound…deal?"

"To be honest, I am not sure about your little treaty. You may try to weasel your way out of this the very instant I return her to you." Vlad prodded the middle of her forehead, making the brunette flinch, before he backed away from her and cast an arm out towards the direction of the living room. "Then again, you just might not be able to."

Mona turned sharply to her right, towards the area Vlad was motioning to, and immediately she felt her blood freeze. There, in the center of the living room, in a glowing cage, and unconscious (if it was at all possible) was Desiree. The wishing ghost was lying face down and a majority of her hair covered her face like a veil. Unable to hold herself back, Mona dashed towards the cage with both hands held out intent on grabbing the bars of the cage.

"Desiree! Desiree, wake up!" She only grabbed air before tripping and falling flat on her face before turning around, getting back on her feet and all-but-shouting in Vlad's direction. "Where is she and what did you do to her?!"

"Oh please, enough with the stupid melodramatics." The halfa scoffed as he approached and the hologram disappeared. "The silly specter sensed our, as in myself and my minion's, approach here and tried to stop us with her mediocre abilities only to be beaten back. She even said that she wouldn't let us get to you…can you detect the irony?"

"You…you evil…s—seriously crazed up…" Mona gritted her teeth, fighting back tears, before exploding, "I'll go! I'll tell you everything just let her go and then let me go after you're done!"

Vlad chuckled and placed a hand on her right shoulder making her look directly into his eyes. "I knew you would see things my way. So, do we have a deal?"

_Danny, please hurry. I'm running out of time!_ "Yes."

"Good," The halfa gave the command, "release her", before Skulker appeared not too far away depositing Desiree on the floor in a heap in front of him. "Now for you to keep up with your end of the bargain…and by the way, whatever you told Daniel earlier, he's going to figure it out too late. So if I were you, I wouldn't expect a last minute rescue…"

* * *

"—_pizza Alucard—I mean __**a la carte**__—and he's getting REALLY impatient. I'll talk to you later, bye Danny!_" And she hung up leaving the half ghost floating in place right next to the city hall's clock.

"Pizza a la carte…? How can she think of food at a time like this?" Danny grumbled after the call ended before taking off back towards home with the Fenton Thermos slung over his back, containing both Bertrand and Spectra…including the Box Ghost. "I mean, considering Vlad's still around…then again, we're all still a bit stressed from what happened this week."

At least a minute later, the halfa was halfway back home, somewhere over Googolplex Cinema, when his cell-phone began ringing again. Danny halted in place and descended onto the roof before answering on the fourth ring, "Hello?"

"_Danny, where are you? Tucker and I are still at school._"

"Hey, Sam, sorry about that, I was headed back home to send three ghosts back into the Ghost Zone. The plan worked, we all stopped Spectra, Jazz is safe, and there are no more surprises for us to be worried about…at least I hope there aren't." Danny replied before squinting. Speaking of surprises, he had a sinking feeling that he had missed something important. That was when he remembered how Mona was slurring a la carte on the other end of the line and subtly stuttering when he called. "Al oo carte…Alucard…?"

"_Danny, what is it?_"

The sinking feeling twisted his stomach into a knot. "Sam, what's Alucard spelt backwards?"

"_Alucard…Dracula. Why?_" Alucard—Dracula—vampire—VLAD PLASMIUS! Danny panicked and turned in the direction of Mona's house.

"Sam, call Evelyn! Tell her to meet me at Mona's house, pronto! We've got a serious problem!"

"_What? What's going on? Danny—_"

"Do it!" He all but yelled before ending the call and flying full speed off the roof.

* * *

Evelyn had long since gotten back home to her apartment (which was paid for via a portion of the large sum of Vlad's money). No sooner had she locked the door behind her, the pink-haired teenager deposited her backpack on the couch as she made her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and leaned into it, rummaging around for food before pulling back out.

"Geez, the mozzarella spoiled," She muttered before tossing said food into the dumpster next to the sink with incredible accuracy. "Oh well, guess I'm going to have my pepperoni and salad wrap with provolone!"

The phone rang not too long after. Evelyn stood up too fast, hitting her head on the interior of the fridge, and peered over the refrigerator door at the phone on the wall while keeping the plastic wrap containing the tortilla bread in between her teeth. The teenager grumbled from the sting and plucked the bread bag out of her teeth, setting it back into the fridge as the ringing persisted.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Evelyn sighed, her after-school snack interrupted, before picking up. "Bardsley residence, who's calling…?"

"_Evelyn, we've got a serious problem._"

"Sam? What's going on?" The jock noticed the worried tone.

"_It's Danny, he told me to call you._" Sam replied hastily. She sounded as though she was running.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Evelyn felt fear rush through her at what she heard next.

"_Something about Mona and then Alucard being _Dracula_ spelt backwards so we're headed over there right now—Evelyn? Are you still there…? Hey!_"

The kitchen phone was left dangling by its cord and the apartment was once again vacant.

* * *

Evelyn shot through the front door, becoming tangible after landing on the tiled floor which lined the hallway/kitchen area until half-way to the living room. Looking around worriedly, the female halfa's neon green eyes scanned the surrounding area.

"Hello? Anyone here…?"

"No…not anymore…" Evelyn looked onto the direction of where the slightly hoarse voice originated from before making a beeline towards the living room and stopping just at the border. Danny was sitting up in front of the still unconscious Desiree while his gloved hand was fisted around what looked like a dark blue headband. His expression was unreadable but his tense posture and the tone of voice told Evelyn enough. "We're too late. Vlad already has her…"

The same fist that was holding onto the headband abruptly punched the ground causing a slight tremor which shook the room.

"Whoa, earthquake…?" Tucker and Sam, no sooner had they entered the front door (which somehow became unlocked—please, for the sake of the fanfiction, just run with it), jumped when they heard the loud noise from the living room.

"It's worse than that," Evelyn glanced back towards the front door as the two made their way over.

"Desiree…?" Sam recognized the wishing ghost.

"Oh come on, we just stopped Spectra!" Tucker all but yelled as the Goth next to him went over to Danny and Desiree before shaking the prone ghost's shoulder.

"C'mon wake up!" The sharp jerk on the shoulder had Desiree's red eyes slowly reveal themselves from under green eyelids. The wishing ghost shakily got up, holding her head with one hand as the other remained on the ground, keeping a tight grip on something. "Are you alright…?"

"Where…where am I?" Desiree groaned while both in pain and disoriented, before her eyes widened. It was at that time the genie remembered exactly what had happened before— "Skulker…! I sensed him and Plasmius coming here and tried to stop them but they were too strong and I—"

"Hey, slow down!" Tucker spoke up, trying to make sense of what the wishing ghost just said, "Seriously, we can't understand a word you're saying right now."

"Tucker's right," Evelyn added while stepping forwards, "we won't be able to stop Vlad or Skulker if you're panicking."

Desiree, as odd as it seemed, took deep breaths to calm herself down as much as possible as Danny got back up and stepped backwards, "My apologies, but Mona wished for me to protect her…and I failed that wish…"

"Not yet, we still have time to stop Vlad, right?" Sam tried to give a vote of confidence.

"Even if we do have enough time," Danny shook his head ruefully, "we don't know where he and Skulker could have taken her. They could be anywhere and I could have gotten there in time if I understood Mona's hidden keyword which she was practically throwing at me while on the phone!"

Evelyn gritted her teeth and all but stormed over before sharply jabbing the other halfa's shoulder to snap him out of it. Due to her past living with Vlad and the fact that her friend was in his clutches she took the matter seriously. "Look, I understand we're all under stress (myself included) but can we actually DO SOMETHING instead of standing around and feeling sorry for ourselves?"

"I didn't mean it like that," The ghost boy gripped his shoulder and giving the bluenette a half frown, "what I meant is: even if we have time we don't even have a way to track them down!"

"Our best bet would be to follow Skulker's signal and follow through from there but he could be out of range…" Tucker held up his PDA which still had a schedule for Skulker to follow, some of them listing something related to a Purple Back Gorilla.

Desiree cleared her throat causing the four teenagers to face her. "You do realize I can grant that wish," She then glanced down at her closed fist before opening it revealing a tracking device (resembling a rectangular shielded computer chip with a flashing light) which was far from battered, "but since only Mona's wishes don't come with a price, this could help our search."

"Sweet, just what the tech support ordered!" Tucker accepted the chip which was deposited into his palm.

"How did you get it off Skulker?" Danny asked.

"The ghost-hunter left his back open and I caught sight of the panel located on his shoulder. If I couldn't stop Plasmius, then pilfering the device you are referring to was Plan B." She replied, steadying herself enough to hover in place, as the techno "nerd" finished updating his hand-held with Evelyn anxiously and literally hovering over his shoulder.

"Good thinking, but you're going to have to stay here until we get back," Sam gently pulled the wishing ghost back down, noticing her wince once she was fully off the ground, "you're in no condition to do any more."

Desiree reluctantly sat on the couch.

"I've got Skulker's location," Tucker informed them before glancing to his left, "and will you please stop hovering over me? I can't concentrate."

Evelyn hovered more to the left and whispered an apology just as the PDA's "William Tell Overture" alarm went off along with the description and location: the public library.

For the first time in almost thirty minutes, Danny smiled confidently, "Say guys, how about we check something else out?"

* * *

Skulker was flying…

The ghost hunter was both angry and humiliated at the predicament the human device left him in. His controls, which were on autopilot and previously were simply following the coordinates to the ghost zone then to the hideout, now changed the destination to the last place he ever wanted to be in.

And once again, Skulker found himself faceplate to face with the same spectacle wearing, ancient, and frowning librarian giving him that blank yet mocking "oh-it's-you-again" expression as bits of plaster and dust from the gaping hole in the roof drifted down.

The ghost hunter frowned, his metallic exoskeleton refusing to go to manual until the task was completed, as the old lady in front of him pursed her lip and the bright pink bubble-gum which she was puffing popped after a long silence.

"Magazine with article on Purple Back Gorilla…?"

His voice came out as a weak drawl, clearly antagonized, as his bright green triangular optics squinted and the single word hissed through his teeth. "_Yes…_"

Just to make the situation worse, just as he was about to fly back out the same way he came in, the two halfas charged in through the hole in the roof and a battle ensued. Needless to say witty banter was exchanged and the casualties included several shelves being knocked down sending several hundred books flying while smoke drifted upwards from places energy blasts missed their targets.

The librarian swiftly left her post muttering: "They don't pay me enough for this."

Being outnumbered and at a severe disadvantage, Skulker's systems went offline leaving the miniscule green blob in the dark after Evelyn finished him off with a powerful roundhouse kick to the chassis sending him flying into a wall.

"No! You'll pay for this! I am the Skulker! Do you hear me?! Fear me!" The small blob shrieked after he was removed from his exoskeleton and held up by one leg, via Evelyn, as Tucker checked the exoskeleton. As he continued his shrieks of anguish, Sam, Evelyn, and Danny observed.

"Bypassed the security here…linked up to the router here…" Tucker muttered, as he was in deep concentration, before speaking up. "Well, I've got through everything he's installed in here, but he's got an incredibly long password that's going to take a while to figure out."

"How long…?" Danny couldn't help but ask with a worried tone.

"Well, I've got three letters down out of seventeen, K, B, and N, and they're in three different places so it shouldn't take too—" The nerd stopped in his sentence before looking down at the unfinished password with a knowing smile on his face. "Hideout coordinates coming right up!"

Rather bewildered, Sam peered over his shoulder at the PDA screen, "That fast?"

Tucker cleared his throat, "can't concentrate." and Sam took a step backwards while murmuring an apology.

Skulker couldn't help but smack his palm into the center of his face, which took up his whole body, while muttering: "I knew I shouldn't have watched that movie!" Danny and Evelyn only gave each other confused looks.

* * *

"Now, are you ready to talk?"

"Judging by the current situation, who's to say?" Mona replied, trying to keep calm despite being in a cage. Said cage was suspended over a tank of— "And may I ask a question before the harsh interrogation starts? Why am I in this cage and how did you get a tank filled with ghost sharks? _Oh, that almost rhymed!_" She looked down at the green shaded, carnivorous, and vicious breeds of "dead" sharks floating around in the tank which had a ghost shield on top of it. That meant ghosts couldn't get out OR in…but in Mona's case, she was going to become fish-food in a matter of seconds if Vlad wished it.

Speaking of "wish", "_I wish somebody got me out of here…_" she couldn't help thinking silently to herself, "_and this reminds me of a classic villain dangling a hapless damsel in distress over a vat of acid…only the acid has been replaced by sharks…which are ghosts…and most likely want to eat me._"

"Rather simple really, considering I hired the best ghost-hunter I could find and it turns out that there is a second "Dead Sea" only it is located within the Ghost Zone where, surprisingly, the ghosts of sea creatures life the rest of their afterlives. Ever heard of it?" Vlad asked from inside the dark sanctum which looked like a medieval torture chamber.

"Never heard about that…" The brunette furrowed her eyebrows in thought while trying not to imagine the cage sinking lower. Unlike the tank, the cage wasn't ghost proof. To make things worse, the brunette noticed that the scratch on her arm from the not-so-recent scuffle last Tuesday was still in the process of healing…and sharks were known to sense blood from a great distance. As though to prove that fact, the ghost sharks were swimming around intently waiting for their prey to get within biting distance.

"I suppose you're not as knowledgeable about this universe as I believed."

"The history and general aspects of the timeline yes, the overall geography of Amity Park and the Ghost Zone…no…" Mona stammered before glaring back down at the vat, "and STOP STARING AT ME!"

The sharks merely looked back up with fang-filled "grins" as though defiantly saying, "No".

"Also, the reason why you're in there," Vlad referred to the cage, standing off to the side next to a lever, "is so in case your friends arrive they will have to think twice before attacking me, I have a means of persuasion, and so you won't be able to get your hands on THIS." In his other hand, the evil halfa held up a black object with a red pointer in front of it: a remote.

It looked just like any average device to change the channel, volume, and record the show currently being aired only there were major differences. There was a grey shaded mini-screen displaying five numbers in a sequence and currently displaying: 1-2-3-4-5 (something only an idiot would use as a password). Buttons labeled by numbers one through nine were in a three-by-three cube shape in the center of the rectangular object, two arrow buttons lying horizontally across the top while two narrow oval buttons labeled "new code" and "open/close" were on the bottom.

"Simple in design, but more than capable of opening a hole in time and space," Vlad mused before noticing Mona staring intently at it, "and the only way for you to get back home is to tell me everything I need to know."

Mona shook her head before regaining some resolve. "The only thing you need to know is that whatever you have planned will explode in your face, _Fruit Loop!_" Wrong answer, the cage lowered itself an eighth downwards and Mona stumbled backwards in the small prison until her back met the steel bars. "_Ouch_…"

"We can't have that attitude," Vlad hid the remote in a pocket (he has pockets?) as he left a clone to stand next to the lever as he went over to a control panel linked up to a giant computer monitor and began to press a series of buttons on the keyboard. "So shall I let you be feasted on or will you tell me about…this?"

Mona, upon seeing the infamous gold key with a skull for the handle, started to panic. It was the key to Pariah Dark's tomb, the holding cell for the King of Ghosts. "_It's too early! Not now!_" She trembled, her sweaty palms gripping the bars in front of her. "_I can't tell him about this! Danny's not ready!_"

"Well…care to tell me?" He caught sight of her worried look.

"I can't," She shrank back, "you're not supposed to know about this until—" The cage dipped slightly and Mona almost lost her grip.

"Until what…?" The clone next to the lever sneered up at her.

"A long time after Danny becomes public enemy of Amity Park!" She clamped a hand over her mouth and shivered. "_Why did I let that slip out…? Stupid-stupid-__**stupid**__…!_"

"Really…? What else do you know?"

* * *

"Danny, you and Evelyn are getting close to the coordinates." Tucker spoke over the headphones which Evelyn and Danny were wearing as they flew through the Ghost Zone; the green aura rippling past them like white-water behind a speed boat.

"Good, because I am so going to give Vlad a taste of his own medicine once we get there!" Evelyn gritted her teeth while performing a swift aerial maneuver past a floating rock with Danny following close behind. "If so much as a hair is removed I am going to_—_" The female halfa bit back a snarl at the thought.

"We'll get there in time, Vlad won't hurt her. He needs her alive in order to get the information he needs," Danny reasoned, "I just hope she doesn't let anything slip out."

"Guys, the portal leading to the hideout should be on your left!" Sam spoke up. "Go through it!" Following the instructions, the two halfas turned and deadpanned.

"A gigantic floating football…"

"He's not very subtle is he?"

* * *

Back at the household in Amity Park, Desiree continued looking down at her hands with a wistful expression before frowning and looking up. "_If that ghost child and his friends believe that I am going to just sit here and do nothing, they are sorely mistaken…_" She immediately hovered out of her seat and flew out the door and made a beeline towards Fenton Works. "_Mona chose me over her own safety…and she wished that I protected her…so I will grant it!_"

Sam and Tucker only jumped back as Desiree charged through the portal, startling Spectra, Bertrand, and Skulker who had just been tossed back through to the other side as she followed the invisible trail left behind by the two halfas.

* * *

Mona hung her head, clearly disappointed with herself. Vlad's threats along with her wish to get back home broke her resolve to keep silent; not only that, the cage was now two-thirds of the way down. She told the millionaire mastermind everything he needed to know about the key, the history of Pariah Dark and how ancient ghosts trapped him in his tomb, including the "Crown of Fire" and the "Ring of Rage" the two instruments of his power. Vlad Plasmius even got the information about Valerie Gray and her eventual hatred towards ghosts.

"Good…I didn't think it would be so easy though." He smirked as Mona kept looking down. Still, one more question she wanted to ask was looming in the back of her mind. It had to do with her pink/bluenette halfa friend. Vlad's smile faded as quickly as it appeared. "Still, while you told me the history and how powerful the items are I still don't know WHERE they are."

"That's because I don't know about their location…along with something else…" She bit her lip for a second before glaring at Vlad. "Do you know a girl by the name of _**Evelyn Bardsley Masters**_?"

Vlad stared, clearly not expecting the question, before smiling. "Oh, so you've met her…I was wondering where she went to, and why a good sum of my account went missing."

"And for a good reason in my opinion, considering who her ADOPTED FATHER is…but something's been eating at my brain since I first saw her." Mona glared at him, trying to ignore the sharks which jumped up and hit the ghost shield before falling back down.

"What could that be…?" Vlad asked, stepping towards his clone and reforming with it.

"To be honest, Evelyn was not in this universe the last time I checked. In fact, you've never adopted a child when I last watched…and there was no mention of her or her deceased parents in the series." Mona recapped, counting off her fingers. "Plus I'm getting the feeling you know more about THAT than you are letting on."

"Well, you told me everything I needed to know and then some, so I guess I should tell you." Vlad casually leaned against the lever causing the cage to sink down at a snail's pace. "I needed a test subject for a project: creating a third halfa; one that would be both a loyal soldier and child. To do this, I needed someone around Danny's age, more or less a teenager."

Despite her current situation and that she was failing to squeeze through the bars of the cage, Mona made a gagging noise. "Ew…"

"Get your mind out of the gutter." The halfa frowned before continuing his tale. "My best solution was to adopt a child and in this case Evelyn was living with her parents, preferably distanced from the rest of the family. What I did not realize was that during that time my minions were in the process of high jacking an important supply being delivered to a rival company that I was planning to buy out, causing the accident which cost the child her parents and allowed me to adopt her as my own. Unfortunate but perfect timing…

"Eventually I began to set my plan in motion, acting as a perfect father figure to my adopted daughter. But a month later, I arrive in my study to realize Evelyn has discovered my secret laboratory…and not only that the ghost portal which was going to be upgraded has been turned on. There was a residing ectoplasm signature but nothing to indicate she was still alive…until now."

"You…you killed her parents…?" Mona stopped scooting up the bars, trying to get more distance away from the tank, while the horrifying fact wound itself around her mind…and one other…

"My minions went overboard and I merely took the opportunity presented to me…" Vlad waved his hand dismissively before glaring, "And now that you've told me her location I can easily finish what I've started faster than I've hoped."

"And what makes you think she'll return to you that easily?" She retaliated before the ghost shark leapt up and struck the underside of the cage, which just got past the shield, with its nose making her try to steady herself and climb out of reach.

"Simple, she doesn't know how the accident happened or who caused it. After I find her and get through to young Evelyn, she will learn to call me—"

"MURDERER…!" Evelyn all but screamed, fists blazing with ghost energy, as she flying tackled Vlad from out of the shadows. The villain lost his grip on the lever which hung loose and the chain holding up the cage went slack. Mona's eyes widened then clamped shut then she screamed as the tank flew upwards along with jaws filled with several rows of teeth opened wide.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……………" The brunette stopped screaming after she was starting to run out of breath. It was at this moment she realized that she was still alive and breathing and nowhere near being turned into shark bait. Genuinely confused, she creased open one eye and looked down. Understanding that she was hovering _**over**_ the shark tank instead of being _**in**_ it, both eyes opened and she turned her head catching sight of the familiar black and white hazmat suit. "…wha……?"

Evelyn locked hands with Vlad, their heels digging into the ground as they tried to force each other down. "I can't believe this…after all this bloody time…the madman who killed my parents adopted me!" She yelled angrily while her level of ghost energy began increasing and rising up her in a deadly red aura. Vlad gritted his fangs at the rising energy before flipping backwards. Evelyn coughed at the jab to her stomach as she was flung off and into the computer screen which now sported a massive crack running vertically along it.

"You okay…?" Mona looked up and locked her gaze with Danny Phantom who was currently holding her up and out of danger while she clung to his shoulders. Momentarily the waves of panic and disappointment that were bottled up inside her escaped. The halfa watched as the brunette's brown eyes watered considerably and Mona bit her lip before burying her face into his shoulder; trying and failing to hold back a wail. "Wha—hey watch the suit!"

"I'm sorry! I tried not to but he made me talk and—he had Desiree and I didn't want her to get—no I'm _**not**_ okay—I told Vlad _**everything**_! I'm such an idiot!!" As Mona wept aloud, making the halfa's shoulder damp from the salt-water, she inwardly berated herself for being such a crybaby at a bad time.

"Now Evelyn, be reasonable, I could've let you rot in an orphanage but I didn't—"

The bluenette halfa swiftly got back upright, leaping to the floor, and threw an energy sphere at Vlad who blocked it with a shield. "Reasonable…? You could've made sure your minions didn't go overboard and get people killed you uncaring and manipulative son of a—"

"Watch your language!" Vlad reprimanded before a frenzied blur of green, black, and blue outlined by red rammed into him. Evelyn audibly cursed at her attacks being blocked by the elder halfa and Vlad noticed something very peculiar happening to the bluenette's green eyes, the pupils disappearing into white, while the red aura seemed to make her blue hair take on a dark violet shade.

Danny landed on the floor and set the trembling brunette down, Mona sliding into a sitting position on the ground, before watching the fight taking place and catching sight of the cracked computer screen and the key to Pariah's tomb being displayed. "What is that…?"

"Something Vlad should not even know about yet," Mona cringed at the sound of Evelyn firing at Vlad in a violent rage and the blasts striking the walls and the sides of the tank containing the ghost sharks. One of the stray blasts smoldered the lock making the ghost shield keeping the sharks in disappear and both teens watched in horror as the phantom fish floated out, caught sight of the prey that escaped earlier, and snarled.

"What a day to forget the Fenton Thermos…" Danny remarked standing in front of Mona in a ready to fight posture. Just as he did so, Evelyn blindsided Vlad and the remote stored in his pocket sailed to the floor and skidded over to the two teenagers. Mona immediately turned her attention to the Dimension Remote that collided with her foot and grabbed it after wiping tears off her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Maybe we don't need one!" She declared, regaining some composure, and pressed a series of buttons at random "42424" before pressing OPEN, aiming at the ghosts, and tripping the halfa in front of her. Instantly the remote caused a portal to appear where Danny was standing not moments ago and the sharks dive-bombed through it before Mona swiftly pressed CLOSE and the portal closed shut.

"That was close…" Danny got back on his feet, ducking down slightly as debris rained down from overhead. "Where did you send them?"

"I…" Mona faltered from her seat on the floor and furrowed her brow in thought, "I haven't got a clue."

* * *

The ghost sharks stopped, genuinely confused of their location before they started falling downwards at a speed of nine-point-eight miles per second and accelerating swiftly. As though they had experienced the situation before, the phantom sharks simultaneously thought: "Oh no, _not again_!" before they met the ground at terminal speed with several occupants inside a white spherical space ship keeping watch.

"Wait a minute…wasn't there supposed to be a sperm whale and bowl of petunias in place of those missiles?"

"Don't jinx it!"

* * *

Evelyn all but roared as her punches and kicks were blocked and leapt backwards, skidding to a halt with her heels digging into the ground. The red aura now seemed to resemble flames that flickered with a non-existent wind as Vlad and the two teens on the sidelines watched with alarm.

"Ghost Rage…?" He mouthed. Evelyn unleashed a battle cry, fangs replacing her canines, as she lunged forwards with a fist extended. Vlad had enough sense to dodge before the bluenette's fist embedded into the wall and he raised a barrier to block an energy ray thrown at him. "Evelyn, stop! Your powers are getting out of control! If you keep this up you'll bring the base down on us!"

"Then hold still, old man, and let me finish getting revenge for what you did to my family!" Evelyn snarled, resembling a maddened feline as she tugged her hand out of the cracked wall, before flying upwards and throwing more powerful energy blasts, now more of a red color, at Vlad who blocked any that were headed for the computer monitor, intent on protecting the information gathered.

Danny quickly formed a ghost barrier to block the stray attacks headed for them as Mona curled into a defensive ball.

"What's going on?" The halfa yelled over the fighting.

"I don't know! I never saw anything like this!" Mona looked over her arm before shielding her face and the Dimension Remote again. "We've got to snap her out of it! Even though Vlad's a completely crazed up fruit-loop we need him alive!"

"I don't think she's going to listen!" Danny was forced backwards, his feet creating small ditches into the ground. "Any ideas…?"

"None," the brunette flinched, "if Desiree were here, wishing that Evelyn would calm down so she could listen to us and that Vlad would forget everything I told him about Pariah Dark would fix everything!"

It was around this time, the two teenagers taking cover in the corner noticed a familiar green mist flowing past them. Danny, for the first time, felt glad to see a certain wishing ghost.

"So you have wished it…so shall it be!"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion to the two halfas waging in mortal combat. Evelyn's narrowed eyes slowly widened while the green pupils reformed and the dark red aura faded back into the natural white outline. At the same time, Vlad felt alarm sinking into his mind as the information he needed for his plan was swiftly removed like an eraser getting rid of graphite on paper. The vampire-like halfa grabbed his head while he yelled in horror and anguish immediately afterwards.

"Danny, destroy the monitor!" Mona all but yelled. "It's got the information recorded on it!"

The halfa she was addressing dropped the ghost barrier around them and reached back, charging up ghost energy and releasing it in a ray that streaked past the already antagonized Plasmius and decimated the super computer sending metal shrapnel flying upwards before clattering onto the ground.

"No!" Plasmius yelled in dismay at his plans being foiled before turning on them and charging up a ghost ray. "You little rats, you'll pay for this!"

Plasmius abruptly found his attack cut off by a ruthless uppercut, courtesy of a recovered Evelyn, and was thrown backwards into a wall. The evil halfa's back met the wall and he was knocked unconscious as the female halfa landed just three feet away and watched mercilessly as two black rings originated from the older halfa's middle and spread out, replacing the halfa with a worn out old man.

"No, _you're_ going to pay." Evelyn scowled as a green aura engulfed her right hand and she grabbed Vlad's collar with her left. "I'll be sure of that."

"Evelyn, don't!"

The halfa stopped reaching back and looked behind her at the ghost, halfa, and human. Mona was standing a bit ahead with a desperate look."Don't do it! We need him alive for the timeline!"

"Are you joking?!" The bluenette snapped, anger clearly written into her eyes. "You expect me to give this guy mercy for what he's done to all of us? He killed my parents, is trying to get rid of Danny's father, and he kidnapped you in order to get information that would let his plans progress!"

"Yes, he's an insane man seeking revenge, but if you destroy him you'll sink to his level and become something worse! I really don't want to sound like a broken record Evelyn, but if you get your revenge it'll consume you from the inside out for the rest of your life, just like him!" Mona tried reasoning. "We never met your parents, but I don't think that's the kind of life they wanted you to have!"

"We're your friends, Evelyn! We don't want that to happen to you!" Danny added on.

"What they said…" Desiree put in the afterthought.

The bluenette's free hand clenched, caught between cancelling the ghost ray and firing it. Evelyn's shoulders were hunched as she glared at the ground and gritted her teeth as the words sunk in. Even though she wanted Plasmius to pay for ruining her life, the bluenette hated the concept of turning into him. "So he's just going to get off scot free?"

"No, he won't." Mona replied while keeping a relaxed tone that was mixed with unease. "Vlad will get what he deserves in the end. It's called KARMA."

Evelyn squinted, lowering Vlad down. After a moment of consideration she shoved him to the ground and turned away from the prone figure. The halfa tensed then released a long sigh and slowly walked back to the trio standing next to the exit.

"Let's get out of here…before I do something I'll regret later." She muttered before they escaped the villain's temporary lair…leaving the villain halfa to observe his destroyed surroundings once he regained consciousness…

**To be continued… **

* * *

Finished May 16, 2009  
Edited/Posted May 23, 2009

Whew, another chapter done, although I think the bit with Desiree was cheesy as heck. Now to wrap things up for the characters of this story! Chapter 14 is coming soon, preferably before June 10th. Yes, I've given myself a deadline, it gives me a LOT of motivation in case Writer's Block decides to strike again.

Please Review on this Chapter!


End file.
